What I Want?
by YukiMC
Summary: The life of an old money heir isn't as great as it seems. From the outside she had everything, money, fame, popularity, clothes-everything a girl could want...and then it was gone. Just like that, Lucy finds herself living a lie with this short tempered man who now owns her, mind, body, and soul, losing it all as she questions what she really wants. Nalu, Explicit Lemons, AU, OOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hello Fairy Tail fandom, and possibly some of my loyal readers from the Bleach fandom, yes, I'm starting a new fic. This time for my beloved OTP Nalu. I've been wanting to write a Nalu fic for a while especially since I've been on a Nalu fanfiction reading binge for about half a year now. Unfortunately, I never really knew what to write about. Just today I got some inspiration as I was brainstorming up ideas. I don't want to get into the details of the story just yet, because I might change up some stuff, but the start of this little ficlet is just about set in stone. This'll be no more than 25 chapters, if even that since I know what I want the story's goal to be. This is definitely rated M for language, lots of smut, non-con, and potential violence.

Hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** **Unfortunately I don't own FT, I barely own the computer I'm typing on tbh .**

* * *

Long flowing blonde hair blowed with the wind throughout the halls of Magnolia Academy, boarding school for girls, as onlookers watched in awe.

Magnolia Academy wasn't just any girl's school, no—its halls were explicitly for the children of old money. Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt couldn't even get their children into the gates of the Academy no matter how much they wanted to. We're talking the Roosevelts, Cabots, Lowells, Du Ponts, and Forbes of Magnolia City. In this case, it was the Grisenwalds, Strauss', Chavs, Vermilions,…and Heartfilia's that established themselves as the old blood of the gold encrusted walls.

A healthy head of golden blonde turned slightly to the side, its tips flowing elegantly down the back of a curvy uniform laden girl as it shinned brightly in the light. The sound of throats clearing was heard as girls standing near their finely structured lockers looked away ashamedly as large honeyed brown eyes gazed around almost in a daze.

"U-Um Lucy-san, are you looking for someone?" A small girl with a brown pixie cut called out timidly. She being one of the girls in audience of watching one of the notably most popular girls in the school, if not _the_ most popular girl.

A beatific pink spread across ivory cheeks as a small finely manicured had ran through tousled golden locks, startling the pixie girl into confusion for why it was out of its normal long pony. "Sorry, Angelica-san, was it?" The pixie girl quickly nodded, humbled that such a person would remember her name as shown by the flush over her own cheeks. The blonde giggled sweetly even as her brown orbs danced distractedly, looking but not actually looking at the faces of the other girls around them that held expressions of intreset, awe, or envy of the conversation Angelica was holding with the renowned blonde. "I was just looking for Levy McGarden, it's something important I need to tell her, have you seen…"

Angelica rose her brows as her mouth dropped to an 'O' finally seeing what had the blonde so confused. Her flush deepening at seeing her senior up close, a tinge of jealousy pierced her stomach as she took in her beauty. "I-I'm sorry Lu—"

"Lu-chan!" The pixie girl jumped as she watched the crowd their "1-on-1" conversation somehow gathered of third-years and second-years alike, part to reveal an incredibly small girl with blue hair jump in and pull on the surprised blonde's arms. "What did he say, what did he say Lu-chan?"

"Oh thank god, Levy, I've been trying to find you everywhere!" The beautiful blonde, not much taller than Levy sighed in relief. Pulling her friend away from the group casually to continue their conversation. The group of girls around them started giggling and talking amongst themselves as they relayed what they heard to each other. Each having a blush on their faces after getting an up close look at two of the most popular girls in their school.

Angelica smiled to herself as her own friends started to pull her frame to themselves to barrage her with questions. The brunette began getting ready to speak, puffing her cheeks as one of her friends started whinning about how slow she was being about it. Silence hit them again though, and before the brunette could question it, her hands were pulled the opposite way and chocolate heavily lashed eyes sought out her own. "Thank you for helping me." Impossibly white teeth surrounded by full lush pink lips pulled to a photo ready grin and before she knew it, Lucy Heartifilia was running down the hall. Her golden tresses blowing with the wind again behind her slender back as an anxious blunette waited for her. The blunette whined, "Luuuuu-chan" loud enough for her to hear even down the hall. Lucy just pulled on an apple red cheek and giggled at her friend's cute reaction as she pulled her to their previous destination.

"OH MY GOD ANGELICA, YOU JUST GOT THANKED BY LUCY FREAKING HEATFILIA!" A pink haired second-year like herself screamed. Who was she telling? She could hardly believe it herself! Screams echoed the halls as the pixie finally couldn't take it any longer and fainted.

* * *

"So! What did he say Lu-chan? Where are you going this fall?" Brown eyes similar to her own except more almond shaped compared to round, doe-eyed orbs, blinked questioningly. Her eyes were full of impatience as they sat next to each other out in the quad. It was their study hour, a time mostly filled with snacking and talking this late in the year as they were soon to be high school graduates off to the wonders of adulthood and college. After this hour they were free to go home and another day closer to walking the stage with a diploma in hand. In just a few more days to be exact.

"Hu-hu-hu," Lucy laughed secretively, eyes shimmering from happiness.

"He said yes didn't he?! God Lu-chan just spit it out!" Levy started to beat her fists on the buxom blonde's thigh.

"Ow Levy stop!" Lucy giggled, trying to push away the smaller girl's fists.

"I'm sorry Lu-chan but you won't tell me, so if I have to resort to this I will!" The blunette puffed with her fists planted on her seated hips.

"Won't tell you what?" A sweet voice called above them. There stood a pale-haired woman, her blue eyes sparkling mischievously as she quickly squatted before Lucy or Levy could fully take in her presence and moved into Lucy's face. She wore everyday clothes while they resigned to the standard uniform each girl wore depending on the year they were in.

"Mirajane?!" Lucy yelled in surprise, "What are you doing here? You graduated last year remember."

Mirajane Strauss was their senior when she and Levy were second-years. She along with an equally as beautiful, but much firmer and strict Erza Scarlet. The later also having been the school's student council president. Revered and feared by all. As hard as she was on the rules, she was as kind, and Lucy and Erza quickly became friends along with the other two girls.

That was last year though, as far as she heard, Erza had taken off to Law School all the way across Fiore, and Mirajane had her previous part-time job and finally become a full-time supermodel and entrepreneur of her own fashion line called Heart-de-Crux. One of the most sought after brands of her generation. The likes of which she was fashionably wearing at the moment. A half top halter with an acid washed jean jacket and matching low riding jeans and healed peep toe sandals. Lucy silently squealing at how cutely the Strauss dressed, already making plans in her mind go shopping for that jean jacket, but instead in dark blue, after school.

Mira angled her head to the side after a moment, an action as innocent as anything, but Lucy knew it meant her earlier question wasn't being disregarded. The ivory-haired beauty smiled lightly before explaining her visit, "Lisanna" was all she said, watching as Lucy looked to the ground and smiled uncomfortably while Levy frowned, quickly giving Mira a placating smile so as not to offend. Mira brushed it off with a laugh and a shake of her hand while Levy blushed in response.

"It's fine, I know how you guys feel about her…how most people feel about her." Mira brushed back some of Lucy golden hair, egging her to respond. "She's just having a hard time adjusting you know.

Lucy looked up to the woman that was basically her idol ever since the first time she saw her in a cover spread in Sorcerer Weekly, a magazine that covered everything about the rich and famous along with fashion, dating, girl advise, and makeup tips and tricks. Mirajane was its top model and when they met, she landed Lucy a job too. It was fun for a while but modeling soon lost its luster for the blonde after a while and she resigned herself to just being a spectator. That and the fact that her father almost snapped her neck once he found out.

Lisanna on the other hand, was the complete opposite of her sister. Unlike the nice and sweet Mirajane, Lisanna had somewhat of a mean streak on her. Many girls at the school found themselves bullied by her and her friends for doing the smallest things like just looking at her wrong. Her scathing words and scandalous attitude, was well known around the academy.

Lucy couldn't blame her though, she had just been found a couple years ago after being kidnapped a few years before and taken to be trafficked into the sex trade of Fiore. The girl no doubt faced unfathomable things for the time she was gone, her family having written her off as dead, until she was found beaten and emotionally abused shaking in the rain on the Strauss door step. Mirajane says she hasn't been the same since, even with therapy, but since no one besides her sister really knew her before it happened, people found it hard to understand. Especially so with how mean and sour her personality now was.

Lucy knew the difference though, she knew it well, having been friends with the younger, short-haired, version of her sister. They had been friends in the early years of middle school, even if it was for a short time, Lucy remembered who she used to be. She was as sweet and kind as any Strauss family member, but adventurous and impulsive unlike her sister. Even with Lisanna's memory of their past friendship, she had been anything but amicable with their reunion, mocking Lucy for being a prudish virgin when Lucy sat next to her to talk.

 _"So you've never had sex?"Lisanna smirked at the blonde as her friends behind her snickered._

 _"Uh, no…" Lucy moved around in her seat uncomfortably before clearing her throat. A blush creeping down to her chest._

 _"Nor have you had a boyfriend." Lisanna said more like a statement. Her light blue eyes taking on a judging twinkle as she tilted her chin haughtily. She took the blondes silence as an affirmative and her girls continued to laugh louder. "Why? Are you scared? It's not that bad…Actually quiet enjoyable when you get used to it. I'd suggest you lose the first time though before looking for a boyfriend. Men don't like it when you just lay there like a sack of shit and cry." She snickered though her eyes flashed with pain._

 _"U-Um."_

 _"Hmm, you don't have much going for you in the brain do you?" She tilted her ivory hair back and laughed, her girls following suit. "I honestly can't see why you're so popular here."_

 _Lucy bristled at that, her blond brows furrowing as she looked up to her once good friend. "You don't have to-!"_

 _"You don't have to what?" Lisanna interrupted with an arched brow. Her voice taking on a whiny pitch making Lucy blush darker at the insinuation at that being the way she sounded. "Okay you blonde bitch, you've lasted a minute with me even as I had to listen to your welcome committee spiel. Are you happy now?" Lucy began to speak but she was cut off as Lisanna stood from her seat, her uniform skirt rising to pretty much the apex of her thighs making Lucy blush harder. Her uniform wasn't much longer as deemed fashionable but it was still up to code. But all Lisanna had to do was walk and she'd be flashing a passerby 10-fold. "Look, I faintly remember us being friends once upon a time, but that time's over. I'm not a little girl. I'll let you off of the hook this time for interrupting me, but come find me again blondie," Lisanna got a breaths away from her face as she pulled harshly on her once perfect ponytail making Lucy cringe, "and you'll regret it."_

 _Tears bubbled at the edges of Lucy's eyes as she felt nothing but sadness for her old friend. All she could hear were cackles of laughter and plans to meet up at a club fall into the distance as she sat in her own little pity party._

Lucy sighed sadly before smiling wistfully at Mira, who'd taken on a somewhat concerned expressed. "Is she doing okay?"

Mira hummed in thought before answering, "She's still hanging around those god awful girls, but me and Elfman are finally getting somewhere with her at home." Mira sighed. Elfman was Lisanna and Mira's brother—the middle child of the Strauss home. She remembered Mira explaining how he blamed himself for Lisanna's kidnapping as he hadn't been there when she needed him, but Mira felt the same if not more so behind her happy façade. "I'm here to talk to Principal Porlyusica and pick pick Lisanna up."

Lucy nodded in understanding while Levy sang a soft, 'oh'.

"So," the devious smile was back. "What does Levy want you to tell her, hmm?"

Lucy scratched her cheek as she soon felt the heat of her best friend's stare to the side of her head. "After a long time of begging and proving that I'm able to be on my own, my father agreed to letting me go to university with you Levy."

"What! Really Lu-chan!?" Levy squealed as she grabbed her friend up in a hug, the blonde totally blindsided by her excitement even though she honestly should've seen it coming.

Mira clapped her hands happily, "I'm so happy for you!"

Lucy sighed with a tinge of bitterness, "The catch is that I have to go for business or he's shipping me off to a private institution."

"But what about your dream to be a writer?" Levy stopped shaking her with the weight of the question.

"I don't know," was her only response.

* * *

"I'm home!" Lucy called as she set her book bag down and shuffled off her school shoes. She kept her new jean jacket along with a few other items clutched to her full chest, giddy at her accomplishment of finding the exact dark blue wash she wanted, already thinking up the perfect outfit to go out in and show the public. She was sure to be spotted and have a couple runway worthy pics plastered over Sorcerer and other top magazines.

"Lucy-sama, your father requests your presence in his office." A maid pleaded, _pleaded_ , to her and Lucy froze as she felt her heart skip a beat. This couldn't be good. The help around the house were unfortunately often scared of her father, and with reason, but they were never this shaken unless he was in one of his moods. The last time he was in one of his moods and she'd refused to see him even after a maid begged her to go, her father had stormed into her room, finding her hiding in her closet and gave her a beating so bad she wasn't physically able to go to school for a couple days. This had happened a few years ago when she was 13, but she could still remember it clearly, the pain she felt and the rage in his eyes.

 _Please Daddy don't, I'm sorry!_

Lucy cringed, he didn't apologize and she didn't blame him, but instead herself. If she'd only gone to him when he asked instead of being stubborn, a deplorable trait of hers she ironically got from her father, it wouldn't have happened. She could only hope that the maids who begged her to go just lost their jobs as she hadn't seen them since. Her father's rage was blind, and she'd hit the bitter end of it multiple times before.

Rushing to put her keys down and give her bag to her maid, knowing the poor frightened woman would put it in her room, Lucy checked to make sure her appearance was proper before walking quickly to Jude Heartfilia's office. There were barely any furnishings or decorations down this hallway, it was cold and bare, with only one large window at the end of the hall. Lucy took a deep breath to gather some of her wits and left quick short rapts on the hard wood double door.

"Come in." A hard voice commanded, and Lucy pinched herself to keep from flinching. He probably enjoyed her fear but she had enough pride left to not let him see it.

Inside the plain yet large room was imposing in the few stuff it did have. A couple bookshelves almost three times her size, a large oak, darkly wooded desk, and worst of all, her father.

"You're graduating soon Lucy." Jude spoke once she stood a few paces before him, not looking up to her but continuing to write whatever he was writing.

Lucy knew better than to speak. He didn't directly ask her to respond and she especially didn't want to slip up when he was in a mood.

"I've decided whom I want you to wed."

Lucy took in a sharp breath of air, otherwise keeping herself from reacting. Though she couldn't stop her knees from shaking when he carried on. "You'll be meeting him a few months, after you start college at that private institute."

"But Father I-!"

Jude silenced her as he slammed his pen down and looked up with a powerful stare, challenging her to continue her expletive.

Looking down Lucy cleared her throat and continued to talked normally, albeit with a slight tremble to her voice, "I thought you were going to allow me to go to Fairy Tail University."

"Hmph. That depends on how I find you this summer." That of course was not what they agreed on, but Lucy knew the underhanded threat. Agree to this marriage to sign over her life and she _might_ be able to go to the school of her choosing. "I may also reconsider you going and attaining whatever degree you want—", Lucy looked up hopefully, "as long as you minor in business."

Lucy resigned herself to this fate with a sigh while closing her eyes tightly to stop her eyes from burning and her tears from overflowing, it was the best she could get as the daughter of a Heartfilia. If anything he was showing her mercy. "Yes, father.

"To be honest, our companies have been talking over your union for a while but it was just recently that they've given me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"W-who is it, father?"

"Don't stutter around me." Jude spat, making Lucy jump and bow her head deeper. "It's Igneel Dragoneel's son."

Lucy's brow crinkled in confusion for a few reasons, "He had a son? And isn't he you're company's rival father?"

"I suppose he does." He said tersely, ignoring her second question. Lucy remembered Igneel only slightly from pictures of the ageing man. He had vibrant red hair only a slightly darker shade than Erza's and even though he carried a huge conglomerate on his back whose only real rival in all of Fiore was her father's, he always had a warm smile. She remembered that the man was in his late 40's, but never married even though he was an eligible bachelor multiple times for his extremely good looks even at his age. So she never assumed he had children and they were never mentioned before. It's possible that he had a child in his younger years before building his company. Meaning his son was probably in his 30s, Lucy's spine tingled in fear and her stomach rolled with disgust. The last thing she wanted was to marry an old man. _Any_ man that was her father's picking.

Yes, unlike the old money of the Heartfilia's, the Dragoneels were new money, as much as those with old lineage tried to look down at the company it was impossible to after all that they prospered. Extents to which surpass many whose family made colonies in Fiore, and had her father pulling his hair in frustration. Her father was only in his late 30s, making the possibility of her now future husband being around the same age all the more disturbing. Unlike Mr. Dragoneel who built his empire from the ground, her father was given it almost as a trust fund after graduating from business and trade school.

"Now then, Jose here and I are going to talk. Refrain from bothering me tonight."

Lucy's heart jumped with a start as she noticed her father's business partner and adviser for the first time. He had been standing in the shadows of the room it seemed.

Her skin crawled as she saw him slither to her father, his lanky build, oiled black hair slicked around his face and facial hair groomed in a way that made him look like a man up to no good. As always when she was in his presence, her stomach clenched with fear as she felt his eyes rake over her body.

"Yes sir," She bowed quickly, skirting out of the room as fast as she could, taking a much needed breath once she was out of the hall leading to his office, and in the comfort of her own room.

To be honest, that went better than she thought it would…

* * *

 **AN:** Welp, that was the first chapter, tell me what you think. I'm a little afraid to write this because I've never written for FT before and I'm not confident in my ability to characterize them well, I barely think I write IR well and I'm _obsessed_ with that couple, haha.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hello everyone, here's the second installment of the my new fic! Hope you like it, I wanted to make it long because I had a specific ending in mind for this chap, but it was getting too long and I knew I needed to put this out.

I just changed some things, Alakitasia is the western continent of Earthland and Alvarez is a country there.

* * *

 _"Pops, why do you keep me and mom hidden? Aren't you proud of us?"_

 _"Of course I am son, but in order for me to keep you two safe…I have to keep my enemies close."_

"Ah!"

Emerald eyes shut tightly as the memory came over him, he could definitely say he hadn't understood what the old man meant until now. He had been young, and resented his father for the years he kept him hidden from the public. Hating the old man with every fiber of his being when his mother got tired of it all and left.

She had been beautiful—from the very little he remembered of her, he remembered that. She had long wavy hair unlike his and his father's short spikes. Amber irises held in her eyes but he of course inherited his father's green ones, his own uniquely varied with a hazel tint. And while his father had deep wine colored hair, she had the lightest shades of pink in her locks almost to the point it seemed white in the sun. They in turn had created his hair to be a salmon shade of pink that he couldn't help but feel irritated by as he grew older, it took too much away from his bad ass aura. He was honestly getting tired of guys laughing in his face before he blew their face off. It did lead to greater satisfaction though when their blood was splattered.

"Argh!" Another yell echoed out of the computer screen, this one a little more strained than the one proceeding it, as Natsu watched on with a blank stare.

Even after all these years he still remembered when she left.

 _It was around 8 in the evening when the commotion had started, his bed time if you asked the nanny, but being the spritely kid he was and hoarding never ending vestiges of energy like he did, it was normal for him to continue to play even after being tucked in. The mansion had been in chaos with the yelling's of the maids, a few guards, and his mother._

 _Natsu had snuck out of his room quietly to spectate, rounding the corners of the never ending, sparklingly pristine marbled floors—how his mother decorated them and demanded they be, to come into the sitting room where the shouting was the loudest._

 _"Get your hands off of me! I'm done with you people, and I'm done with your damn rules!"_

 _Natsu hid himself deeper behind the corner of the room as he watched some maids speed past him as his mother continued to pull on her Luis Vuitton suitcases while slapping away the hands of some guards Natsu recognized._

 _"M-Ma'am, please!"_

 _"No, shut up Tereasa! I'm tired of being locked up in this house like a fucking caged animal." Pale pink tendrils of hair lilted down with sweat over a pale face stricken with annoyance and anger. Even at her worst, she still looked gorgeous, there was no question as to why his normally 'to himself' father married her._

 _"And don't think I didn't see you and these other whores coming onto my husband," She said gesturing to the other maids in similar uniforms around the room, each of their faces showing surprise and bewilderment at her statement, the likes of which couldn't cover the truth of her statement. She chuckled at them and their state of shock or shame spitefully, "I don't care…, you heifers can have him." With one last look over her shoulder she was off once more to pull her belongings out the door. Even the guards seemed unsure of what to do and let her go. The once chaotic room quieted down to just his mother's huffs and the scraping sound she was once petrified to hear on her precious floor._

 _Realization finally dawned on the young boy once he saw his mother wrench open the front door, kicking feelings of anxiety into action. She couldn't just leave! Not without him or his father._

 _Forgetting that he was supposed to be in bed and asleep, Natsu sprung out of his hiding place, just as she sprung a particularly hefty case out the door, "Mommy!"_

 _He decided to ignore the angered look she threw at him as he raced to her, clutching at her skirt. "Why are you leaving without me and daddy, mommy?"_

 _Just like the door, it felt like she pulled him off of her uncaringly, her long nails pushing into his shoulders painfully as she kept him at arms distance while she squatted to his height._

 _He cried out in pain, but quieted down once he noticed her usually kind smile on her face. His father said it reminded him of his own, just a lot sweeter looking and less toothy._

 _"Now hunny, I'm going to tell you this just this once. I'm sick of you and your father." Natsu trembled, his fists shaking as his brows scrunched together. She spoke those words that speared through his chest like ice cold spikes almost whimsically. Her voice was sickly sweet and her tone light, as if she were asking him his day and not making him question her love._

 _"I-I don't understand, mo—"_

 _"Shh," She placed a finger over his small lips, "how about I say it like this, for your wittle brain to understand," his mother cooed, "I loathe you. I never wanted you, I_ _ **hate**_ _you." Here her voice stayed sweet, though there was an edge to it as her radiant amber eyes narrowed._

 _"H-Huh" Natsu hiccupped, he could feel snot trickle down his nose as his large eyes burned with unshed tears. This couldn't be his mother, she would never say this! She'd never been anything but kind before. His lips trembled with restrained sobs as her nails dug deeper._

 _"Your father forced you on me, I was happy with it just being the two of us. I didn't want the stretch marks or the pain, a baby crying at all hours of the night. Not like I dealt with it even then, when your father was absent the maids were useful." She stated matter-o-factly. "Do you know how long it took me to get back this body?!" She screeched, finally pushing him to the side and slightly cracking her sweet façade. The force of her push making him fall to the ground and sob harder as she stood tall. She huffed after finally gathering her wits and finishing her rant, "I tried to make myself love you, love this," She sighed raising her arms as a gesture to her home. "But you all just make me sick."_

 _With that, Natsu could finally feel the burn of tears crawling down his reddened cheeks. Even as she watched her son's heart break she continued to smile as beautiful as ever before she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear and turned. Finally walking out the door and shutting it behind her. The door clicked softly with her unrushed movements, a drastic change from her earlier charge, but it still sounded like a gavel hitting hard against a podium to Natsu… a finality._

 _It all seemed so surreal._

 _Time ticked again on the hand of the grandfather clock, the silence in the air finally dissipating after a few minutes along with the heightened burning of his ears as he looked around, his breaths ragged as he started to hyperventilate, only to see the shocked and pitying faces of their help around him. The young boy finally remembering they were still there._

 _Jumping up from his seat on the floor, Natsu ran out of the room, distantly hearing a cry of his name from one of the maids. The pink haired boy didn't stop even as his lungs burned, until he wound through the long corridors of his home and finally burst through the mahogany door of his father's office. The young boy normally found the room warm and comforting, a place he spent most of his quality time with his father even when he was busy. Igneel would teach him all that he could at his young age, of business and the world it resided in, as the two sat together at his desk._

 _Tonight it felt cold and unfamiliar, his breaths straining and his heartbeat fast and almost irregular as he stared hopefully at his father, renewed warm tears flowing down his pudgy rouged face. "Daddy, mommy left! Please go get her!"_

 _Someone cleared their throat at the side of his father and Natsu took a quick glance to his left to see Atlas Flame, his father's right hand man and one of his best friends. Natsu thought of him as an uncle and the man surly fit in with the father and son and their rambunctious nature and easy going attitudes. Even his hair kind of matched. He had vibrant red hair with an orange tint, while his eyes were black as night. Despite his intimidating appearance he was very kind and respectful to others. He was also the only one outside of the house that knew about him being Igneel's son. His loyalty was beyond that of friendship towards his father._

 _"Uncle Atlas, hurry, before she leaves for good!" Natsu yelled while coming a bit closer. He stopped once he finally grasped the somber look on their faces._

 _"Wha-wha-,"_

 _"I'm sorry son." Igneel finally spoke, his face pitying just like everyone else's down stairs. Why did they pity him?!_

 _"B-but, you can't s-she's your wife, m-my mother!" The small boy fell to the floor on his knees, everything he was hearing tonight was too much, too overwhelming. "Don't you love her?!"_

 _"Natsu…" Atlas tried to console him but he just cried out louder and finally broke down._

 _"I-I-I, am I not g-good enough?" Large arms finally found themselves around his small frame in a strong hold. He could recognize that scent anywhere, his father._

 _"No!" Natsu stood and pushed away from his father's hold, turning away from the saddened look the man gave to him, "It's all your fault! I hate you!" He screamed, running out the room in a similar fashion that he came in._

 ** _Earlier that Day_**

 _Pops, why do you keep me and mom hidden? Aren't you proud of us?"_

 _"Of course I am son, but in order for me to keep you two safe…I have to keep my enemies close…and to keep my enemies close, I have to make them feel safe."_

 _Natsu's small eyebrows scrunched together adorably, "What does that mean?"_

 _Igneel watched solemnly as his wife moved around the kitchen hurriedly through the window from his view in the yard with his son, she was obviously vexed as she spoke in hushed angry tones on the phone. She looked up suddenly finally seeing his eyes trained on her and balked. The woman smiled fictitiously once she directed her stunned gaze to their son, and quickly walked out the room. Natsu must have directed his attention to the woman when he did, but when he turned back to the young boy all he saw was confusion in its most innocent form._

 _"Only time will allow you to understand."_

* * *

"Awh!" The male on the screen screamed again. Nothing on the anonymously sent clip—even his best hackers couldn't find the source from, besides the man siting and writhing in pain while shrouded in darkness.

That man being, his father.

Thirteen years later and here he was, twenty-one years of pent up anger, confusion, and insecurity, finally grasping reality after so many years.

Life was a bitch, a bitch that only the best could play.

Two minutes into the video of torture porn only the likes which he thought only the SAW movie franchise could perfect, a completely black screen came to the forefront. Ominous white text repeated the lines he knew by heart, ' _What do you want?'_

What did he want? How absurd. Here he was, forced to watch a video of his father being tortured by men unknown after being kidnapped after a business trip to the western continent, Alvarez in Alakitasia to be exact, in order to pull together clues to find him. And the video—people behind this…whatever the fuck, wanted to know what he wanted?

Just like time and time again, the pink haired man felt rage brew within him at the absurdity of it all. At the realization, at his father for getting himself caught, at himself for not being able to save him.

Tanned muscular arms shoved the manicured expensive wood of his father's desk over, forcing it to fall with its contents and all, including the twenty-five hundred dollar laptop left on a completely blank screen after the video finally ended.

"Fuck!" Expletives left the pink haired man's mouth in quick succession, his brows furrowed over his sharp jaded green eyes as he glared at anything and everything he could destroy.

They were so close to finding him, he just needed to keep hope. A feeling that was hard to find after watching that damned video about a million-fuckzilion times and still not picking out but one or two clues. His father was sitting in a normal flip out chair, yet still sturdy enough to keep him from toppling over from his bursts of pain. The likes of which were coming from an electrical-shock type machine. The way of torture perfect in keeping any suspicious individuals from showing on screen. No one was shown besides his father, no one was heard besides his father.

The fact that they figured out what they did was amazing in itself. Based off the fact the only source of light was coming from a stage light like object, shining directly on the lone man on the screen, Natsu was able to gather that he was underground somewhere. There were no windows, and the darkness surrounding his old man was complete. The flooring Igneel was sitting over was cement, its grainy dark appearance held splatters of blood here and there among other things Natsu didn't want to think about, lead him to believe that it was a basement or an abandoned area left unkempt. The lighting let Natsu get a good look at his father, despite the pang in his heart of seeing his old man beaten down, he was able to come to a conclusion of his state.

Igneel's normally burgundy healthy hair with sprinkles of attractive gray that he wasn't ashamed of showing, seemed grayer than usual, dusted with dirt and oil, shagging a bit and splayed around his head rather than how it was usually pulled back, the spikes from his younger days falling looser, either from the weight of his longer hair or his age. His normally tanned skin like Natsu's own, was now unhealthily ashen, and his forest green eyes lacked their radiance and kindness. He seemed unconscious mentally, not glazed, but gone despite shock flashing through them every time pain shot through him. Purple tones showed under his eyes and along his forehead, dried blood stained his skin, but a fresh light red stained his lips growing more obvious after every shock and staining his long rough beard.

The clothes he wore were rags, not the one he wore to the airport, nor the type he would pack to the trip, that fact that they weren't his showed even more in the fact that they were baggy on his frame. Natsu could tell that his skin sagged a bit and despite the fact that Natsu knew his father trained his body just as much as he himself did, the muscles of his father's in the video seemed like they slimed.

It was perplexing at first, his father was only supposed to be missing for a few weeks tops, a week in a half for how long he'd officially known he was missing and when the video was sent, not enough time for his father to deteriorate in such a way. He'd realized that'd taken him at the beginning of his trip. Tricked everyone into believing his father was in Alvarez when a video conference of his father there popped up on the news, along with the normal spending in the account whenever his father left. It was suspicious that they hadn't heard anything directly back from his father or the entourage of guards, representatives, a secretary, intern, and personal help that went along with him.

That had been a month ago.

Natsu had ordered henchmen to check the flight, rental, and hotel records. Instead of taking their own company owned private plane, his father had decided to go business class, wanting to seem humble in front of the people of Alvarez, rumor had it that they thought poorly of the people in Fiore.

He'd quickly learned that his father hadn't made it to the hotel there, even better he hadn't made it on the plane…

And as the video showed, everyone else with him hadn't made it even to where he was now.

Natsu huffed, pulling at the collar of his scarf. It was made of cream colored snake skin, so soft it made silk feel rough, stitched and woven perfectly from what he'd heard. It had used to be his father's, the only thing valuable he'd owned before he'd worked hard to build his business on his own. It had been passed down from his father, and his father's father. Once Natsu was born it was passed down and it never left his clutches for long.

He looked around finally gathering himself as he analyzed all that he'd destroyed at the mercy of his anger.

Let's just say Igneel wouldn't have been too happy with him if he saw. The room that once held sweet memories of familial bonding between man and son, the area once emitting a warmness that helped through even the worst night of nightmares had become unfamiliar with him before these couple months that he visited. The room wasn't cold, nowhere near it, but the first time he stepped a foot in the room after six years he felt an undeniable ache. Nostalgia and regret had corned him, crying for the years he'd missed with his father.

Natsu sighed, rolling up the sleeves of his fitting v neck black shirt to his elbows and got to work picking things up starting with his father's prized desk, an object the man loved to brag he made on his own like most of the things in his office. The bookshelves, coffee table, lamp stand, a couple indiscriminate chairs, even some paper weights, among other things. Natsu chuckled at a particular paper weight as he picked it up off the floor to place on the up righted desk, thankfully unbruised or scratched. It was in the design of a dragon, and Natsu could remember clearly the day his father sat widling it.

 _"Dad why are you always making stuff?" A young Natsu sat cross legged from his father in the yard where the older man liked to spend most of his down time, which unfortunately wasn't very much. Their yard wasn't that much of a yard, more like a forest since the estate resided over at least 60 acres, not a house could be seen in the distance and that's how his father liked it, his mother…not so much. She didn't like a lot of things about their living situation, the fact that they lived outside of the city being one since she had grown up in one and was a city-girl at heart. His father had grown the same way, but thrived on the outdoors, finding peace whenever he was away from the worries of civilization. Igneel had agreed to allow his mother reign over anything she wanted in the house, but he got to decide on what he wanted for the outside, simply put, no elaborate garden for her._

 _Igneel continued what he was doing, his dexterous fingers not losing their speed or finesse, only a quirk on the side of his lips to show he was listening. "I mean, mom always says what you do is ridiculous, that you could just buy it instead." Natsu finished sheepishly, scratching the back of his head after hearing how silly he sounded and remembering how his mother went on and on about how his father was becoming one of the richest men in the world._

 _In all honesty the young boy thought it was cool, he'd almost always venture out with his father to watch him build, the older man sometimes allowing him to help or build his own, but he couldn't help but think it was wrong since his mother's nose always upturned at it._

 _"Well Natsu," Igneel started, finally finishing the latest object of his attentions. The pale wood shinned in the light peeking through the trees despite polish and lacquer not yet being painted over it, its small size barely half the size of his father's palm yet still held intricate details that Natsu knew what it was off the bat. 'A Dragon!' the boy had squealed, putting a proud, slightly self-satisfied smile on his father's sun kissed face as he patted his head lovingly. "You've gotta learn to make things for yourself, because other's won't always be around." Igneel had rubbed his head even harder at the look of awe on his young son's round face. Not being able to take the warm heavy feeling in his chest any longer from the face that reminded him too much of his own, the man pulled his son into a headlock that had the boy yelling out in furry as it turned into one of their usual wrestling matches and he couldn't help but laugh out loud._

* * *

Tanned calloused hands balled into fists on the edge on the crookedly placed desk, still missing key items as they laid on the floor. One fist holding tightly to said paperweight that was the cause of old memories. Its surface now colored in hues of red, brown and black, shining brightly thanks to its films of lacquer even after all these years. If he'd upturn the object he would see the words, 'For Natsu,' in his father's famous scrawl.

Broad shoulders shook as a pink head of hair bowed, moments passed before the male finally controlled himself, "Don't worry old man, I'll find you."

"Boss, I think we have a lead on something!"

Natsu let go of the paperweight as the door was slammed open, moving his body to a stand with slow calculated ease that put his visitor on edge as he heard the news thrown at him.

Jackal, a man he had under his wing as one of his henchmen, quickly straightened up and gave his boss one of his usual smirks once he noticed the man turn his head to the side to show he was listening. His gold eyes glowed dangerously, "They sent another video."

Natsu felt a chill down his spine and his jaw tensed.

"This time they sent it to the main networks, did you get something up here?"

Natsu's cerulean eyes blinked at the still toppled over laptop, its screen still blank, before answering, "No, show me."

Jackal came into view from the shadows of the door showing a laptop of his own in his hold. Noise permeated from the halls making Natsu fully aware of the open door and how distant he had been from reality, holed up in his father's study for what felt like hours, rewatching over and over his video.

Jackal was not much older or younger than Natsu, standing at about the same height yet lankier build. The blonde haired man, held equally as yellow eyes that always danced as if he were up to no good as his hair, and a permanently sinister smirk. He wasn't all bad though, their top IT and intelligence expert, Lamy, often referred to his cat-like features as cute.

He strolled into the room lazily, but Natsu could tell it was more rushed than usual most likely not to test his boss' ire thanks to the state of his father's favorite room in the house. Natsu hardly ever let anyone in, and to see it destroyed by his own hands no doubt would put his men on their toes around him.

Once he was a few steps behind him, the man wasn't quiet dumb enough to think he could stand next to the temperamental man, Jackal swiftly pulled the PC from under his arm and flicked open the screen. His quick fingers got the computer to boot and clicked open to the preferred screen, all of this done within the minute, his boss wasn't one to wait.

Natsu finally turned fully to the casually dressed man, a spotted scarf wrapped similarly to his own over a crudely worded muscle top and baggy military-esque cargo shorts, to see him finishing up pulling up the video. "Has anyone else seen this yet?"

Jackal grinned almost crazily, "Now boss you don't think I'd do that would ya? You're the first one to see this after Lamy kicked me out the room to find you."

Feeling impatient, Natsu crossed his arms and widened his stance authoritively, "Well start it up then!" The pink haired man growled.

If Jackal hadn't known his boss wasn't in the mood he would've teased him for his impatience. He knew if he pulled that shit today his ass would be singed and left to float down one of Magnolia's dirty rivers, so he only allowed a "Tsk," to escape his teeth. That garnished him a searing enough of a glare to last the rest of the day, he took a step back as Natsu stood on his haunches, and quickly pushed the play button to distract the man from beating him an inch from his life, just for lack of respect. He could think of better things to die for, heh.

* * *

 **AN:** So what do you guys think? Sorry about the cliffhanger I had to leave it off somewhere. Next chapter, you find out what's in the new video, more Lucy, and guess what? Time skips!

Catch ya on the flip side!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Hello my friends. New chapter for you guys, I know it's been a long time but I'm hoping to be able to write more while I'm still on break haha. I don't think I mentioned it before but this fic is going to M rated for a multitude of things, a few of those things being language, violence, lemons, gore ( as you will see a lot of in this chapter) and noncon which means rape. Nalu won't start off with daffodils and flowers, not even a little bit so be prepared and don't say I didn't warn you. It's going to be a pretty toxic relationship from the start but I promise it will get better and the ending will be happy :)

Now onto this chapter, I think it's kind of long but it helps to wrap up the backstory before Natsu and Lucy meet each other next chapter. From next chapter on, the happy moments and fluff will be running on low. Even though I don't think any of these chapters so far have been particularly happy... I know Natsu of all people will seem OOC but just know I had E.N.D in mind when I was writing his character especially how he will be in the beginning. I don't know if I should've titled E.N.D in the characters list since this is a AU, so you guys tell me. Don't worry, our lovable Natsu will come back to us but it will take time and a lot of Lucy loving haha.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything referenced here.**

* * *

 **Tuesday, May 9, 2015 2:45pm**

Natsu could feel his heart beat harder as he stared at the blank screen of Jackal's computer screen. At the moment it was the only thing keeping him from beating the living shit out of his subordinate for even attempting to tick him off. Natsu was well known ever since he left his father's home and lived on his own after his mother left, for having a terrible temper. For years, someone could just look at him wrong and have themselves be put 6-foot under or rushed to the ER. Only after years of intense training with the best of the best in Fiore and releasing his frustrations in one form or the other, was he able gain some semblance of calm. Though at this moment, he'd used up all of his reserves and his patience was thin. The next person to test him was no doubt going to get his head blown straight off.

Seeing the fearless Jackal back away from him would have brought a smirk to his lips any other day, but instead was a dull thought now as he gazed upon the video player on the screen brought to play. Like the previous video before, it started off slow, with nothing more than a pitch black screen until the screen shifted and he was face to face with what used to be his father. A man now, who was just a shadow of himself.

If even possible he looked worse than before. Dried, caked, and even fresh blood was all over his face and down the rest of his form, the source seeming to come from a long laceration down his visage and over his left eye, with which seemed to be gouged out. The old man was panting terribly, his hair so dark and dingy that it's deep red looked black. His face was completely ashen grey and from what Natsu could see of the rest of him, his clothes were barely hanging onto his body more so than last time. Like too big clothes on a small hanger. The way he held himself in the last video completely diminished to the fate of a man whose life is barely held onto by a thread. Even if they could find him, Natsu knew it in his heart, this was it.

Natsu felt his chest tighten, this couldn't be real.

Jackal who was just as stunned by his superior's state, looked up to Natsu in time to watch as he slumped back onto his father's desk for support and hold tightly onto its edges. The man's eyes then dilated onto the screen and Jackal felt like the room got instantly hotter.

A sound from the screen recaptured his attention, and he could finally see why. Someone besides his father finally popped up on screen.

Acnologia…

Natsu tensed. His father's old friend and subordinate when Natsu was a teen, he had been around when Igneel first started making headway in the Underworld and rising in the ranks with his own gang. Way before he became a businessman, when he was trying to make it in the bloody streets of Magnolia. Acnologia had turned against his father when Igneel grew older and started focusing on his cooperation rather than the underworld trade. He thought his father was becoming soft, weakened by his new sense of justice.

Acnolgia had left in an uproar after his father stated he would pass the rights and ownership of his underworld business to Natsu and not himself even though it was promised to him years before Natsu was even thought of. He had threatened to kill Igneel and uproot his empire before he left and no one had heard from him since. Well until now…

'So he finally showed himself, huh?' Jackal thought, watching as the man in question smiled evilly, a smug light in his tawny eyes before he raised a sign in front of the camera. There in black letters on white canvas was a message.

 ** _Now we no longer have competition…It's time for us to reclaim our position at the top of Fiore._**

Natsu's eyebrow ticked, 'Who—?'

The screen cut away before Natsu could finish that thought back to his father. The chair he had previously been sitting on was gone and the man was forced to be brought down to his knees. Memories of his strong vibrant father tarnished as he was pushed the lowest a man could get.

His hair was pulled harshly back into the hands of his capture, forcing his eyes open in pain. Something glinted in the shadows next to his father's head and in that moment Natsu knew.

"Dad…" He gasped out a strangled cry. Natsu felt like his heart exploded, fear, anxiety, regret, sorrow—filled him to the brim. He didn't know what to do with himself. He'd been at the end of the killer side for too long not to know what would happen next.

"Natsu..my boy," Igneel coughed, more blood splattering his front as he looked intently into the camera. His rough voice strained and cracked from lack of use. "I'm…sorry." He heaved.

Natsu didn't have time to recuperate as the knife started sawing into his father's neck. Blood started pouring down in large quantities. Igneel had no time to react as shock over took his senses, just the gurgling of blood to escape his throat. After a while, even Jackal couldn't stand to watch. Natsu on the other hand continued to watch, long after the life was drained out of his father's face and they continued to viciously saw through muscle and skin until body was separated from head. He was stone faced, the wood of the desk in his palms crumbling and splintering into his skin. A heavy weight felt like it sat upon him, a calm bitter hatred seemed to take over his soul.

And finally, like the last video it went to black until white letters showed, **_"What do you want?"_**

 _'What did he want?!'_

Jackal took a _large_ step back from his boss, his eyes widened as he felt fear rack his heart like never before. The laptop in his hands had toppled to the floor and he was holding onto the hinge of the door, his brain too clouded by fear to think up an escape but knowing 100% he needed to get the _HELL_ out of there!

The distant sound of a doorbell ringing and one of the maids flying up the stairs was the only thing that Jackal knew kept him from getting killed at that very moment.

"Natsu-sama, someone's at the door saying they have an urgent message for you about your fath—." The woman balked at the sight of her boss realizing too late at the state he was in, having only been focused on relaying the message. When the man at the front door had said that the message from the sender was about Igneel Dragoneel, she knew it was very pertinent that she got it to her boss.

Jackal watched as the woman fell to the floor and started apologizing repeatedly, he too distracted with her to realize the man worthy of all this fear had walked up to him.

Jackal froze, "Get that video to Lamy, now." Natsu spoke before brushing past him and the maid on the floor, she flinching terribly as he walked past her as if the man had struck her down.

Jackal let out a breath as he watched Natsu walk down the hall, "Shit."

* * *

A lone metal haired, roguish man had come down the stairs to the foyer of Dragoneel manor to see a bunch a maids gawking and scrambling about an average looking mailman. It was obvious they weren't fawning over his looks, Gajeel thought as he came closer to the increasingly uncomfortable male in a typical mailman uniform. He looked about average height, even though he held himself in a way that made him seem shorter. Based off of his looks he couldn't have been no older than thirty, but then again Gajeel wouldn't really classify himself an expert at guessing ages. He was holding a medium sized UPS box with a clipboard on top. Nothing really unusual.

Gajeel sucked on his teeth, this was annoying already. "Ey, what are ya still doing here? Never heard of a mailman creating this big of a spectacle before." Gajeel grunted before crossing his arms at the foot of the steps.

Everyone looked towards him once he made his appearance known, and shut their traps. Gajeel felt his annoyance lighten a little bit at their silence. "Hmph."

"Ga-Gajeel-san! This man sa-say's the sender of this box left a message about Natsu-sama's father…"

"What?" Gajeel growled, making the maid step back and balk. "What the hell do ya mean…"

"Ye-yes sir.." The mailman himself finally spoke up. "The sender told me to say it was about a man named Igneel Dragoneel. I d-didn't believe it at the post office that it was _the_ Igneel Dragoneel, but now that I'm here at his mansion…" the mailman looked around in awe at the grand structure of the home, "I can't help but believe now, can I?" He chuckled awkwardly no doubt trying to lighten the mood.

Gajeel sighed, this man was innocent it seemed and ignorant of the severity of the situation. He grinded his teeth together as he kept the gun in his hand hidden on his person. 'Well then, that makes this a bit harder.' Gajeel thought.

"Who's the sender?" A terribly calm voice asked behind him and Gajeel felt his bones freeze, 'That couldn't be flame-tard could it?" He barely glanced up before he saw his boss/frienemy stalk down the stairs like a lion out of its cage. His pink hair shielded his eyes so Gajeel couldn't tell what the man was thinking, but the way his muscles where tensed up and his scarf was askew along with the tone of his voice, it was obvious whatever had happened wasn't good. Gajeel would bet that what was going to happen wasn't going to be any better either.

Despite knowing that, Gajeel couldn't will the annoying fear he felt away to stop the man, "Shit."

"I-I'm no-not surre sir… We d-don't come into contact with the actual p-person! W-We just get the written information!" Natsu had crept towards the poor man and he increasingly became panicked. The maids had spread out and away from their boss as if he caught malady, no doubt knowing better than to be in his line of sight.

"Well then," Natsu spoke, a breath away from the man, his hands in his pockets as he pulled off a casual shrug. No matter how casual he looked, it was impossible to believe he wasn't anything but. "What did they write?"

The mailman took a step back, though it didn't change how overwhelmed he was at all, sweat just seemed to leak down him like a creaky faucet. The temperature felt way higher than before. "A-A…we d-don't have a-a name, b-but the h-house it c-came f-from was t-the Hear-Heartifilia Ressidennce sir!" The man squeaked out.

The mailman watched fearsomely as the man before stood stock still before his head shot up and his crazily wide eyes were visible. The green irises burning heavily with anger and hatred. So much so that mailman fell to his knees holding up the box. "Please-please sir just take it. I'm sorry!" He apologized, not knowing what for in the least.

"Open it." Natsu growled down at him. His voice shook the man to his very core, never did he imagine being close to crying in front of someone during one of his routes, but this man was no joke. With shaking hands, the mailman did as he was told situating the box in front of himself to make it easier. No matter what was in that box, he knew this would be the end of him tonight. He decided making a quick thought of affection towards his mom now would be his best bet.

The lid was off and what was held inside of it wasn't what he expected—a cooler, but it seemed to be what the frightening man in front of him thought it would be based off of the further tensing of his figure. It wasn't too expensive looking for a cooler, he honestly didn't see anything special about it, but then again it obviously wasn't the cooler that was special but what was inside it that was. The mailman, curious himself quivered as he lifted the final lid.

Inside, was the head of none other than Igneel Dragoneel! The notorious man's head was a gruesome sight, blood was everywhere as only one eye stayed open in anguish as the other looked gouged out. The worst of it all seemed to be the crude and merciless way the head looked like it was sawed off. The mailman felt his heart stop and strong bile form in his throat, distantly hearing a large intake of air and a shout from the people around them. No doubt they saw it too. "He couldn't believe this is what he was carrying—!"

Natsu wasted no time shooting the man dead before him with his steel plated **Colt 911A1**. The screams of the people around him just made him numb. Natsu kicked the body of the mailman off of the cooler and took a closer look inside it. It was his father alright…

Heat, and rage filled him, he felt he could burn a whole forest down with just his will alone.

"If any of you," He spoke, turning slowly to the maids in the room forcing them to become silent, "speak of this to anyone. I promise you, you'll end up worse." His gravely voice topped the promise in his eyes as he gazed in each one of their own. No one knew whether he meant worse than his father or the mailman and not one person in the room wanted to find out. His heavy gaze landed on Gajeel next, "Clean this up and call Makarov. Tell him…we found him."

Natsu stalked towards the door with his back to everyone, just as the rest of the guys finally came, no doubt thanks to the sound of a gun shot. Gray, Jellal, and Elfman rushed to the foyer from their respective places, Gray being the one to shout out first. "What the hell happened here?!"

"I'm going to go train." Natsu spoke in that same tone of his, this time it sounded more dead than before. Gajeel shook, this wasn't good. Even Gray seemed to flinch back at his tone.

"Natsu…" Gray spoke, but it was too late. The man had already left. He was gone, in more ways than one.

* * *

 **Saturday, August 22, 2015 12:17pm**

"Hey Levy-chan, you sure you want this over here?"

"Yeah Lu-chan, right there by the bookshelf!" Levy yelled from the bathroom. How Levy knew she was by the bookshelf despite not being able to see her Lucy would never know.

Lucy sighed as she dumped the large box of what she'd assume were books based off of the large yet pretty scrawl of the word labeled on it's front, before bending her back with a huff. She swore she was gonna break it if she had to lift another one of those 100lb pound boxes by herself again. After the seventh one, Lucy officially decided her friend had a problem. "Lev, don't you think you have too many books…How is all of this gonna fit?"

The pixie-like female finally exited her restroom, toilet paper rolls in hand to pout up at her best-friend. "Of course not!" She yelled indignantly as if Lucy told her the moon was cheese. "And haven't you heard the saying Lu? 'Where there's a will," Levy smiled honestly as she started unwrapping her boxes, taking a book out and blowing of the dust on it, "there's a way."

Lucy giggled at her friend while pulling a strand of blonde behind her ear. "Whatever you say Levs."

Levy smiled sweetly at her friend but after a moments thought she seemed to remember something, "Oh! I forgot to tell Gajeel what room I'm in!" Levy threw the toilet paper she tucked under her arm onto the ground and ran out of the dorm room like a bat from hell. Lucy wasn't even allowed to blink as her blue-haired friend dipped back into the room. "What room number is this again?"

"Uh.. doesn't it say on the door?" Lucy sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah, you're right!" Levy snapped her fingers, "Oh but I'll have him follow me up here anyway so it doesn't matter, haha." Lucy raised a brow as she watched Levy knock her hand against her head before darting off yet again down the hall. Passersby looked as concerned as herself when the small woman past by, glancing in the room to Lucy only to see her blush in embarrassment.

"Hey, aren't you Lucy Heartifil-?"

"No! I don't know who you're talking about!" Lucy quickly turned away from the doorway to stop that person from even finishing that thought or the eventual realization. She didn't know why she even denied, people were going to find out who she was eventually since she was attending school here. She didn't think she was _that_ famous but surprisingly enough a lot of people recognized her and it was only so many she could fend off with lies and running.

Lucy grimaced at a memory of her jumping in a trash can yesterday to avoid a group of guys asking for her autograph, while Levy tried feebly to direct them away. She decided to let her thoughts drift away from the terrible experience and the night spent pulling wads of gum and fruit peels out of her hair, and glanced around the dorm room to take it all in again. The dorms here at Fairy Tail Uni were more than amazing. Most dorms this size would try to cram at least two people together but Levy had it to herself, along with her own bathroom. It looked like a normal bedroom left bare for the resident to customize to their own desires. It was the second day of Levy's move in so she was already ahead of that with pictures, posters, and cute decorations lining the terribly colored wall. Paint choice was the only thing Lucy could say dampened the room, but then again, Lucy guessed it was hard to pick a gender/personality-neutral color that everyone would be pleased with. They had started with moving in her dressers and bookshelves, a feat that was only pulled off thanks to the man Levy was going to get now.

Gajeel, Lucy remembers his name being. They had met him yesterday when move in day for the freshmen started. They had realized too late that driving all the way the the university on their own using Levy's friend Jet's truck to haul everything while he was out of town was a bad idea. Neither of them had the muscle nor man power to carry her furniture. Telling that to two stubborn small women would be impossible though as they tried pushing Levy's seven-foot bookcase up the stairs anyway. Not many people were around to help as they had gotten there earlier than previously assumed they would. Gajeel though had found them on his way somewhere and a few insults and a bonk on his head later he was pushing it up the stairs himself.

The heavily pierced, rude, and sarcastic male hadn't rubbed Lucy the right way but Levy had taken too him well enough as she continued to carry conversation with him during each trip back to the car for another piece of furniture despite his "responses". If you could even call them that…If he wasn't silent like 90% of the time, he made a grunt or growl as an answer, or said something rude enough that Lucy wished his response was one or two of the former. He'd said enough it seemed that Levy was able to learn that he was good at setting up furniture like that pesky chair she needed done. The instructions made it look a lot harder than Levy had thought before hand and Lucy wasn't much of a handyman herself. They were SOL until Gajeel came around. He agreed to come back the next day to do it and that was that.

Why he needed help to find the room after helping them yesterday? Lucy just assumed Levy was being hospitable, it was in the girl's nature. But who knows, maybe something might bloom between the two.

After thinking on it, Lucy realized the man couldn't have been that bad if he was willing to help out two complete strangers, she guessed she could stand him calling her Bunny Girl one more day. Lucy thought sourly as she continued putting Levy's books away. Alphabetical, numerical, and Dewey Decimal order…

"Mavis, Levy-chan."

Lucy sighed again as a burn radiated in her eyes. She couldn't help but feel sad, even a little left out these past couple days. She hadn't been able to get a dorm since it took her father way too long to allow her to actually enroll here. Fairy Tail was too popular and prestigious a school for her to wait as long as she did and still get a room even with her last name on the application form. She'd begrudgingly have to live at home for while—an hour away from the school no less, until an opening was available.

For a while during the summer it seemed she really was going to go business trade school. Lucy just couldn't wrap her brain around giving her life to man she'd never met before. As constrained as her life was under her father she didn't want that or worse for the rest of her life by another man.

When the deadline was getting too close Lucy contemplated running away, but she quickly realized that was impossible based off how heavily guarded her father kept her and the house. She couldn't even leave the premises without at least two body guards tracking her. Even after all these years since what happened he, or one of his goons still hovered over her like a guard dog…

Not to mention she wouldn't have the funds to go to school with Levy anymore. Levy had said she'd ask her parents to help pay for her but she couldn't put her family in danger like that. Jude was ruthless when anyone crossed him and even with the standing the McGarden's had, all it would take was a snap of Jude's fingers to ruin them.

Lucy had finally agreed one night after siting with her mother's grave out in the garden. Becoming a writer was more important to her than anything. She could only hope that Igneel's son was as kind as the man himself seemed to be. It ruined her childhood ideas of romance and love and everything she'd hoped for as a romantic but she liked to believe her dreams came first.

Then word had come around at the end of July, almost a month before now, that Igneel, head of the Dragoneel Corporation, had been murdered. No one knew who was behind it, nor would his lawyers explain how he was murdered. All that was said about the incident were a few testimonies made by some witness' who saw Igneel before his death, statements made by a few representatives in the cooperation, and finally a interview held by Igneel's son at the courthouse. It was the first time anyone had ever seen him in person and yet no one could doubt his likeliness towards his father nor the aura of authority he held despite him seemingly coming out of nowhere.

She remembered watching the broadcast and feeling nothing but sympathy and compassion for the man despite the strong front he posed to the paparazzi, Lucy could feel his sorrow even though the TV screen. One would think she would be happy about the news, the man she was supposed to weds father passed, she most likely wouldn't have to marry his son any longer especially if the boy couldn't control the vultures whom were under his father from taking a piece of the company and the turmoil that was sure to come from no longer having a leader. Instead, she felt the complete opposite. She knew her father wouldn't be affected by it and would just feed her to the next company that gave a good enough reward.

As true as her last assumption was, Jude was more affected by the man's death than she thought he would be. The man snapped at her more than before and she was holed up in the house more than she'd ever been after the news. It was a miserable summer. Being here with Levy even if she didn't have her own dorm, was a breath of fresh air she desperately needed.

Her bitter thoughts vanished away as Lucy thought about the pink haired-man. Yep, she giggled, his hair was pink of all things. Placing yet another book on the shelf while the rays of the sun shifted along with the tick of the clock. Its luminescence landing on her back and making her feel warm.

She remembered the way he looked, noticing then that he definitely wasn't old looking, not at all unless he kept a really good skin care ritual—that she would not at all mind knowing about, ahem. She also remembered how short and flat his statements were on the whole ordeal. How eerily calm he seemed through the whole thing until someone questioned why he was kept a secret, why his father never mentioned him before.

 _Lucy watched with batted breath as the man she supposedly was going to wed in no more than a year came onto the screen, live. She didn't expect this channel to be all that interesting when she landed on it as she started to do her toenails, but as it seemed she was quickly proved wrong._

 _Her cheeks warmed on their own accord when the camera came into focus on his face as he stared unwaveringly into the camera. It felt wrong after silently resenting him and her father all summer, but she couldn't help but think he was damningly handsome. Curiously pink hair rose in spikes and fell in an unintentionally perfect way around his head. His sun-kissed face that held a chiseled jaw line, high cheek bones and a strong nose. His lips were a warm pink, full—yet riddled with a constant frown as he gave his one word answers. His skin had a natural glow that would be impossible to get from a tanning booth no matter how hard you tried, and held no wrinkles despite frowning looking like the guy's favorite pastime._

 _His eyes were what caught Lucy's attention initially though, and was what really set him apart from the other handsome boys she's seen in her life. Not that she's seen too many in person…_

 _The man's eyes were intense even as he stood casually—almost boredly so towards the endless flash of camera's and cutting questions. He deflected or answered each with ease and didn't seem perturbed in the least even with the most personal and ridiculous of questions thrown at him. Lucy couldn't stop herself from making a snort at their ludicrously or letting out a shout of indignation in his steed. His composure up there was enough for her to believe he_ was _Igneel's son, if she didn't think so before. You had to know the ins and outs of the paparazzi on a personal level to be able to fly through them like this. Even she as a "celebrity" herself hadn't mastered it yet._

 _In between watching the screen and finishing up her nails, she felt her heart stop when his eyes pierced hers yet again, making an unfamiliar tingle resonate in her stomach with each glance he made in the camera. It felt intimate at times and Lucy didn't understand why._

 _"Natsu-san, if we may call you that," the reporters having previously referred to him by his family name, "why has your father kept you and your family hidden all these years?"_

 _'Natsu was his name? As in summer?'_

 _Igneels son's eyes had flashed dangerously with this question and it was the first time in the twenty-minute-long interview that Lucy had seen him show any out ward sign of emotion. His eyes had seemed the most beautiful there even with the rage and annoyance permeating out of him with waves. She still couldn't decide if his eyes were a jade color thanks to a trick of the light or a cobalt black as the camera panned out. In this moment she knew it was definitely an intense mossy green with flecks of amber, his gaze was heavy and she could feel the temperature rise in the room despite not being in the same place._

 _"No comment." Natsu answered curtly, though it almost sounded like he growled it out. His gaze on the person who asked held a veiled threat to stop him in his line of questioning there. Lucy recognized the man as being one of the few that kept asking Natsu personal and borderline rude questions the whole time, she couldn't believe the gall of the man._

 _Not taking head to the threat, the reporter smirked instead garnishing a 'tch' from Natsu. "Well then, where is the mother in all of this? Igneel's supposed wife. Juli Vermil—."_

 _"That's none of your damn business."_

 _'Juli? Juli Vermillion? Juli Vermillion as in the actress and singer Juli Vermillion? Miss Fiore and Miss Universe 2004 Juli Vermillion?_ That _Juli Vermillion was his mother?!' Lucy could hardly believe it!_

 _Natsu had cursed at the man and the crowd of columnists and paparazzi gasped. Lucy was surprised herself, but at how uncouth these reporters were becoming. She knew paparazzi were tactless and ruthless, but that was crossing the line. They even had the nerve to look offended at his response. The man had just lost his father! Lucy balled her fist at the injustice, tears prickling her eyes for this stranger as she watched on._

 _"Well…," the reporter continued, coughing as if Natsu was the one at fault. "We did a background check to find the rest of the family in this sorrowful time and get their word on it. She popped up as a childhood friend of his, but based on your reaction she is indeed the mother in all this?" His question was more or less a statement than anything else and Natsu's jaw tightened, his eyes looking ready to set the man on fire at any given moment. The reporter must have seen the same thing, as he took a noticeable step back. Clearing his throat again, he reclaimed his smirk. Natsu's eyes glowed and his stance made warning bells go off in Lucy's head. "We got a statement from her a few days ago and she—."_

 _"Okay, I think that will be all for today." A man with auburn hair and dark eyes dashed to the podium. His grin easy going as he rubbed the back of his head. "Thank you all for coming, haha." The man threw an arm over the younger man's shoulders and Natsu seemed to tense. After a short second he was finally ushered off the stage. The blare of voices and flashing was at an all time peak from the crowd, yet Lucy was able to notice the older man's lips twitch as if he were speaking although he continued to smile cheerily towards the camera's. Natsu's eyes became shielded by his hair and Lucy felt her heart break a little bit._

 _This whole broadcast was beyond odd._

Lucy sighed at the memory, Natsu Dragoneel definitely was an interesting man. It didn't seem she was the only one who thought so either. His name was buzzing all over social media, even trending on twitter for weeks! In the short span that the world had known him, the man had already developed his own loyal fanbase of girls constantly raving over him, a lifetime movie and biography in the works, and even his own Wikipedia. It was insane. Sure he was good looking and everything, and the mystery around him and his family would make a writer ich to type (not excluding herself), but he's only had one live appearance and that was to talk about his father's death. No one really knows who he is and already he was this famous. Hmm, maybe that was why.

Lucy shook her head with a roll of her eyes, no more thoughts about Natsu Dragoneel please and plucked up an interestingly titled book with her freshly manicured hands. '50 Shades, huh? Levy's got some explaining to do.' Lucy thought with a smirk, it'd be fun teasing her favorite bookworm. Ezra no doubt had gotten to her and enticed her with the amazing world of erotic books.

Lucy cleared her throat remembering that she was also a victim. Many borrowed books from Ezra had been known to keep her up in the middle of the night. So much so that she knew 50 Shades was no more than child's play. Fanfiction was where you went if you really wanted some deliciously disturbing pornographic literature. And it was free! She also found Erza's own fictions under the penname _Scarlet_. Hu-hu-hu.

"Gajeel-kun please, this is important~. And please refrain from calling Lucy 'Bunny Girl,' you know she hates it." Lucy heard Levy's voice coming from down the hall and pouted.

"Oh Levy." Lucy whispered. They both knew it was useless but Levy trying to change the brute for her expense was sweet.

"No shit twerp, why do you think I call her that. It's not to make her jump with joy." Gajeels own voice sounded and Lucy felt her brow twitch in annoyance.

"Gajeel~." Levy whined in response.

* * *

 **AU:** Yes, characters are interloping for a reason, I'm stirring a pot of delicious drama here guys, just for your viewing pleasure. At this point don't forget any of the characters or their names, because they WILL be important later on for one reason or another bwahah. There's a lot of gore and angst here, so sorry if you're not about that life, the begining of next chapter will be lighter I promise.

I'm not the biggest Gajeevy fan out there, not by a long shot, but there's going to be a lot of that next chap too along with the stuff here. Also Nalu meeting, and more DRAMA! Whoohoo!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Oooh, yep I know a super quick update compared to how I usually am. Well I really wanted to get to this point in the story, so all I've been focused on this week writing wise was this . I hope you like it.

Btw, I used Jewels as currency here so prices seem an even larger amount than they really are. Jewels are like Japanese currency, go figure, so for every US dollar it's about 100 Jewels. I use specific jewel amounts like 8,500,000 which basically equates to 85,000 dollars, 1,000,000=10,000, 100,000,000=1,000,000 and so on.

I also am going to change my mentions of America in the second chapter to Alakitasia, the western continent of Earthland which you'll find out if you're caught up on Fairy Tail, and in my brain that's basically America, heh.

More craziness and drama ensues.

* * *

Just as they had rounded into the room, Lucy had finished placing the third box of books into their shelves. She turned around from her squat on the floor, just in time to see Levy puffing out her cheeks adorably at the brute. Like yesterday their height difference was amusing, and made even more noticeable as they walked in next to each other.

Lucy noticed several bags of Canes in Gajeel's hands and had an idea of why it took them so long to get back. His red gaze landed on her and she almost had to force herself to smile in greeting, she usually wasn't this irked by a person.

"Sorry Lu-chan, when I found Gajeel he was complaining about food and me taking too long, so we decided to go buy some." Levy said with an apologetic smile and the slightest tilt to her head.

"Don't worry about it Levy-chan," Lucy sighed good naturedly and patted the dust off her hands onto her high-waisted shorts covered toosh. "I was able to get a lot of these books in, so it was time well spent I guess, haha."

"Aw Lu," Levy came up to the buxom blonde and gave her loving squeeze. Lucy, warmed by the gesture, returned the hug, "You put them up all wrong but it's okay. I'll redo it later."

"Really?" Levy nodded as the girl pushed away from her grasp. She didn't want to trash the woman's hard work but it was true. It was good that she used the proper ordering including Dewy Decimal, but her blonde friend had forgot she separated first editions and autographed books from the rest…

"Hey I hate to break up this love fest and all ya two go goin, as hot as it would be ta see ya continue," Gajeel dropped the bags in his hands to the floor and sat down where he stood in a huff and a cross of his arms, "but could we get this thing goin? I aint got all day here, I still need ta help my friend move in too." The man sighed and Lucy finally noticed his attire.

Unlike the all black and grey emoesque tattered clothing of yesterday, Gajeel was dressed in a red t-shirt with the short sleeves rolled up to his shoulders and showing of his bulky arms. The red of his shirt showed off his necklaces better of which she'd never noticed before. A chained dog tag and a curious looking cross—she didn't peg him as religious. Not to mention his piercings were even more noticeable as they lined up and down his ears, under his lip, around his nose, and oddly his eyebrows. His pants were black yet looked worn, with the same combat boots as yesterday. He looked like he was ready to work. Even his long black tame-less hair was pulled back into a pony.

Levy and her own attire were a complete contradiction, the petite woman settling for a cute flowery dress and white flats, while Lucy herself wore high fitted shorts that had fashionable little holes in them and a knitted crop top. Instead of working they looked like they were going to be on the cover of _Sorcerer Weekly Spring Edition_.

"Is he moving into the dorms too?" Lucy asked curiously while her and Levy further detangled.

Gajeel snorted, flicking open the first box of Canes takeout. Lucy immediately noticed her mouth watering when the smell hit the room. Wow, she didn't realize she was hungry. "Nah, he's too much of an uppity asshole to live here."

Really? Lucy thought, these dorms were hardly that bad. She'd admit, hearing that his friend cared less for the dorms while she wanted nothing more than to move in annoyed her a little bit. "He lives a few minutes away from here in an apartment." Gajeel finished after ripping a large chunk of meat off a large tender with his shockingly sharp looking teeth. Lucy was then doubly surprised, Canes didn't usually give that big of pieces, he must've threatened them out of it or something. She made a 'bleh' sound as he ate, he definitely wasn't a pretty eater.

"Oh was it that guy you were talking to when I walked down to meet you?" Levy asked, finally taking her seat next to him and opening a box of her own. Lucy decided to do the same, when she sat Levy handed her a box similar to her own.

"Gray?" Gajeel chuckled. "No, but he's just as annoying as the flame-tard."

'Flame-tard?'

Levy hummed in response, and Lucy caught Gajeel watching as her friend pulled a strand of hair that wasn't held by her hair band behind her ear before she picked up a piece of chicken and ate carefully. He looked up to see Lucy looking at him with raised brows and turned away sharply to eat his food even faster, if possible. The man was already on his third box!

Hmm, Lucy guessed she just learned what his motivation was for helping them.

"What were you doing here at the school then if your friend lives off campus?" The blonde questioned more before digging into her own food. It looked just as delicious as it smelled and her stomach seemed to agree as it gurgled out in hunger. Seeing a packet of utensils by the left over bags, Lucy happily took them out of their container and dug in. "Are you a student too?" She asked, looking up after her first delicious bite.

"Well isn't someone nosy?" Gajeel smirked while leaning back on his hands. His meal seemingly finished with the boxes strewn around him. 'How was that possible?! Was he a competitive eater?'

Pushing her shock to the side, Lucy instead huffed whilst Levy spoke up, "Yeah Gajeel-san, I would like to know too."

The ebony-haired man arched a brow towards the small woman next to him. He didn't think it was any of their business and would've normally stated so, definitely to strangers like these girls were, but for some reason he felt comfortable in their presence, especially to the blue-haired shrimp. Not to mention the blonde with the large jugs was fun to tease. Her nose scrunched up every time she pouted to make an amusing picture—and she wondered why he called her bunny girl.

"All this interest, I feel famous." Gajeel snickered, watching as it was the shrimp's turn to pout, the look on her face doing something funny to his heart, whereas the blonde rolled her eyes. "If you must know, I was moving in my own stuff to my dorm. Yeah I go here."

Lucy and Levy watched as he pulled a thin silver nail out of seemingly thin air and started picking his teeth with it, "I'm a sophomore, what about you?"

"Were incoming freshman." Levy answered for the both of them with a polite smile on her face.

"Freshies, eh?" The man grinned mischievously and Lucy had to hold back a shiver of fear. That smile looked absolutely evil. Lucy silently cursed her small friend in her choice of friendships. The girl being silently cursed at seemed to have the same thought process as she sweat dropped at the man.

Suddenly the man flicked his makeshift toothpick to the side of the room, garnishing a 'hurumph' from Levy, "Alright, like I said I ain't got all day. Let's get started."

* * *

 **Friday September 4, 2015 7:30pm**

The russet hues of the sun were setting in the distance and the sound of crows overhead greeted Lucy as she finally left her class for the day. A week had past since she'd helped Levy move in and the buzz of college life was finally starting to settle down. They hadn't seen much of Gajeel after he helped set up the chair, rushing out the dorm when he got an angry sounding call from his friend.

Levy seemed a bit sad towards his absence, but surprisingly hasn't mentioned much of the man ever since.

The girl also seemed happy with her stay so far at the university. Giving Lucy the latest gossip she'd over heard in her dorms despite it only being the first week. She'd also talked about a girl she met that lived next door to her, complaining that even though the girl was seemingly innocent and nice, her and her boyfriend would often have loud sex in the middle of the night disturbing Levy's sleep.

Levy had even gone into disturbing detail about the sounds they made during her rant producing a deep red hue on Lucy's face as she cried out for her friend to stop. Levy blushed after realizing what she was saying and apologized. Even now Lucy's cheeks tinted at the memory.

Lucy walked quickly down the stone path leading away from her class building. It was almost eerily quiet on campus as not too many people had class on Friday, especially not this late. Lucy felt herself get the hibbie jibbies at the whole creepiness of the atmosphere. Almost jumping out of her skin when a crow made a particularly loud caw and almost fell over the chair of a random table. Lucy shivered at the feel of the cold metal grazing the skin of her bare thigh. The temperature was oddly chilly even though it was still summer.

She was being ridiculous. Lucy sighed, 'There was nothing to be scared of,' her brain chanted.

"Lucy-sama."

"Eeep!" Her actions were a complete contradiction to her thoughts when she jumped and fell to her bum after the warmth of a hand landed on her shoulder. "Who comes up to a girl like that in the middle of nowhere?! I almost peed my pants." The blonde cried, her face bloomed red with embarrassment as she realized she'd said her angry expletive out loud.

Looking up from her undignified slump on the ground, the girl realized it was just her body guard Aria, his partner Totomaru lagging a bit behind him. "Sorry Lucy-sama, I didn't mean to frighten you."

Lucy scrambled to her feet before placing a hand behind her head, "No-no! I'm just out of it, sorry Aria-san." She laughed watching as Aria stayed his stoic self as he brought his hand back to his side, while Totomaru just cocked a brow, both she guessed, used to her weirdness.

Continuing to laugh awkwardly, Lucy decided to change the subject. "A-anyway, we should head to the car. Heh." Turning around Lucy started her route to where her car usually waited, embarrassment still permeating off of her in waves.

Aria and Totomaru had been her guards for a while now, maybe 5 years since the last guys her father hired were fired. Typically, everywhere she went they would go also. Unless she went to spend the night at a friends like she did at Levy's last weekend. It was the only reason they were able to take the trip to campus alone.

Aria was really tall and deeply tanned, he had been labeled as legally blind since he was a child but he didn't let it hinder him. He was still considered one of the best in his field even with the disability. Totomaru had long black hair and fierce eyes, and from what she'd heard, was extremely good with a sword. Not that she thought he carried one, at least she didn't see one...

Early on they had crowded her and it was distressing to say the least, especially when she went shopping and wanted to try on clothes and they tried to go in the changing room with her. An angry blush had spread on her face and they were quickly and efficiently Lucy kicked out. Over the years they have been able to come up with an agreement to allow her some space. Standing _outside_ the buildings she was in if they detected no danger beforehand. Even getting them to start acting more inconspicuous as they trailed her like they often did. She only wished she could get them to dress more casually too. But knowing her father he wouldn't allow it, it was a blessing he agreed to as much as he did already.

Lucy twitched, they walked an awful lot closer to her than usual today. Aria was on her left while Totomaru was on her right. She felt small and short in between their hulking figures. It was strange, instead of feeling like they were protecting her, it felt like they were making sure she didn't go anywhere.

Was this something her father put them up to? Honestly where would she go? Lucy thought with a pout, glaring indignantly at the men whereas they kept their faces forward. Almost anxiously so…? They weren't necessarily comfortable around her but they were a lot more relaxed than this. Totomaru's arm behind her back seemed that close to grabbing hold of her arm.

Hmm, maybe she was overthinking it.

Normally they would give her a large berth when she walked and even in their 5 years of knowing each other, conversation was kept to a minimum. She knew a bit about them after forcing it in the early years but gave up when they became unresponsive.

Maybe she should try again? "I-I hope I didn't take too long. You guys weren't too bored were you?" Lucy smiled amicably at the men. She had stayed in class longer to talk with the teacher about the pop quiz they'd had in class. If the rest of the curriculum was going to be as hard as that, Lucy knew she was going to be screwed.

"Not at all Lucy-sama." Aria answered in his usual monotone, whilst Totomaru stayed quiet.

 _"_ Oh, what were you guys up to then?" She'd always wondered what they did while she was out and about.

 _Silence~_ And a tree leaf just happened to blow by with a random gust of wind.

Okay they weren't usually this rude! Lucy felt a spark of anger but it quickly diminished and she sighed. Really what was she expecting? It was worth a try though.

Totomaru opened the car door for her effectively squashing all thoughts of attempting to converse with them as Lucy slid into the Rose Royce. She thought it was too fancy of a car to be picking her up from school in, she'd gained enough attention as it was from her name alone. Flashy expensive cars and hulking body guards were just too much.

Lucy settled in, but was forced to scoot farther when Aria slid in next to her. "Uh…" Lucy started, Totomaru was usually the one to sit in back with her, the man not needing as much seating space as his companion. She wanted to finish asking why the sudden change when another voice interrupted her.

"We all ready to go boys?" Lucy's eyes widened and anxiety ran through her bones when Totomaru scooted in from her other side, effectively sealing all of her exits.

The man who spoke snickered making Lucy look up to him. She was trying not to overreact but her danger senses were tingling and they peaked to an all time high when she got a look at the man's face.

"Yo-You're—!"

"In the flesh." The man smirked dully before righting himself in his seat and starting the ignition. "Hope you had a good day hunny, cause from here on out it's gonna be hell for you."

"What…?" Lucy's voice wobbled as panic ensued. What was the notorious criminal, murderer, and drug lord Acnologia doing in her car? She knew his name as quickly as she saw his face, he was always the center of attention on the news. The anchors treating him as if he were the biggest threat to ever happen to Magnolia. The police just couldn't catch a break in finding him either. She didn't understand why he was here, but she knew his presence had to be the furthest thing from good…she needed to get out of there fast.

Lucy sucked in a shaking breath, willing herself to calm down. Without thinking of the repercussions she would be in for lest her actions not work, her body worked on auto pilot as she flung herself to the front of the car attempting to twist the wheel and throw the car in neutral. Though as fate would have it, large rough hands grabbed onto her waist before she could climb to the front seat and scramble out of the car. She tried kicking them off but of course it was too late.

"You little bitch!" Acnologia yelled, his eyes flashing dangerously before he backhanded her. The force was so strong that she was thrown back into her seat, the hands of her most trusted guards holding her down. "This is why you drug her before you get into the car." Acnologia spat.

"We thought that'd be too suspicious boss." Aria replied, his voice cracking in ways she'd never heard before as he prepared something from a bag she'd just noticed sitting in the car, while Totomaru continued to hold her down.

"Tch, pathetic." Acnologia got the car back in alignment and threw it back into drive. The flashy car dashing down the street at top speed.

Lucy continued to fight, she couldn't believe this was happening to her. Did her father put them up to this? Did he hate her that much? Thoughts like these raced through Lucy's brain as tears burned her eyes igniting the feel of the sting on her cheek. She yelped, feeling hard fingers pull harshly at her hair, it's bun completely ruined. Lucy didn't let it hinder her when in the next second she was finally able to wiggle her legs out of Totomaru's grasp long enough to knee him in no man's land. She wasn't quick enough to fully break free though as arms grappled her down hard from behind along her ribs making her gasp in pain and all her strength leave her. It must have been combat hold he put her in.

Her vision clouded from the pain, all she was able to see in the next moments was a white cloth being pushed towards her face. The smell of chemicals strong and threatening to make her barf.

"Why?" Were the last words that died on her lips as the fabric was held painfully tight to her face and her world blackened out.

* * *

 _"Gentlemen…,"_ The smell of cigarette smoke and a nauseating twist of perfumes and colognes alike assaulted Lucy's nose. Her gut twisted and clinched making her fight the urge to release the small snacks and breakfast she'd had that morning all over herself.

 _"…feast your eyes on this gem. She's probably the best product we've ever gotten coming through here..."_ Her head throbbed, a piercing pain shot through her skull every minute. Her hands felt numb, the distant feel of pins and needles shooting through her fingers.

 _"…She's a beauty isn't she. Looks befitting none other than that of a heir to such a world dominating coorperation…"_

Her ears prickled at the muffled sounds of a man and the distant sound of smooth jazz.

Where was she? Lucy gasped as the cloud in her brain lifted and the pain in her body bloomed ten fold. She hadn't been hit or manhandled that hard in a while. A shiver ran though her as her other senses finally came back to her. Wherever she was it was cold and her clothes couldn't seem to protect her from the biting chill.

"…Lucy Heartifilia!" A collective gasp sounded in the room as Lucy felt her ears pop at the name and panic floored through her. 'My name?! Why are they saying my name?'

The patter of hands coming together flitted through her brain, these people, they were clapping. Over her none the less.

Lucy squinted her eyes before fluttering her lengthy lashes open. She felt the weight of her body pulling on her arms above her, realizing then that she was tied up to something.

Her brown eyes felt pain from opening them after so long and she had to adjust them to the color contrasting room.

"Haha, yes. I see a few of you already pushing your buttons but please let me describe her further." A man with a smooth charismatic voice spoke.

All she could see in front of her was pitch black darkness. Her form seemed to be the only thing illuminated in the room, bathed in the heady white light of a projector. Lucy turned her head numbly trying to see the man whom spoke so reverently about her, but all she could make of him was a shadow of his form, it was too dark.

That was, until he moved under her spotlight under his own coalition and his face filled with false sincerity and gentleness was shown. Deft fingers drifted up her neck as it lolled, finally making purchase in her hair, releasing his hands from it with a fluid pull through making the honeyed strands glide through the air before falling gracefully back to her side.

"Look at this magnificent hair, so beautiful, as if was spindled with real gold." His cold fingers took hold of her chin and she flinched. Lucy wanting to move away but couldn't garnish the strength. "This face, no doubt she's worthy of her name and as the daughter of Layla Heartifilia. Maybe even more beautiful than her late mother." A few snickers and chuckles echoed around the room and Lucy definitely almost threw up.

She felt sick, how could he speak of her mother like that? Wanting to yell this out to him, all that left her parted lips was a muffled groan. Her eyes glanced down while his hands moved further down her body continuing their appraisal. Seeing the unmistakable red of a ball tied to her mouth, Lucy tried to yell out again—she'd been gagged!

"And this body, 38-26-38," the man smirked tapping along her large bust, small waist and wide hips with each number all the while looking out and seeing things in the crowd that she couldn't see. By the look on his face, his peers showed expressions of anything but innocence. "But don't let this body made for sex fool you, she's completely untouched as stated by our confidants, and our own little inspection."

'What did he mean by that?' Lucy whimpered, trying sluggishly to pull at her restraints above her head and her feet. It was no use she had no strength.

Finally, (Lucy thanked Mavis) his hands left her body and he moved a little ways away, "Now, to start the bidding. I can see how anxious you _all_ are to get started." He drawled.

It was in those next moments that Lucy was finally able to see out in front of her. It was still dark, but she could see well enough. Men sat in upholstered, no doubt expensive, seats or lounges in their own dimly lit box like alcoves, all situated to look center stage where she was at as they were treated by waiters or other women lounging comfortably next to them. These men didn't seem like normal men either, they were dressed too elegantly and expensively for it to be so and most looked to be at least in their late 30s. Lucy gasped and shook with dull anger as she recognized a few faces as some of her father's business partners or men of great wealth and standing.

"As you all can tell, this girl is special, so you'll all understand that the starting price will be higher than usual." A few men shifted in their seats already ready it seemed. "Great. Let's start the bid at 8,500,000 Jewels aprox. 85,000 coins for you men from the beautiful western continent, Alakitasia." The host smiled.

Lucy watched as a few men pushed a device in their hands and held up a card with varying amount of Jewel numbers on them. "Ah, looks like we got 10,000,000 Jewels from Mr. Stinson."

 _Buzz_

"15,000,000 up for Sir August," A wrinkled old man held up a card. A lustful smile in her direction taking over his face when he caught Lucy staring at him in fear.

 _Buzz_

 _Buzz_

 _Buzz_

"24,000,000 going to Mr. Dreyar!"

So it _was_ who Lucy thought, Ivan Dreyar, one of her father's most active partners. He wanted to defile her too?

Buzzes kept going off and more cards with ridiculous amounts of money were offered. Lucy could do nothing but hold off the tears in her eyes and look away in shame. Was her father really up to all this? She couldn't believe it no matter how cruel the man was. Despite his attitude, and more than lack luster parenting over the years after her mother's death, she knew he did it all because he cared for her, for her well being. He had a vengeance that wanted more than anything to protect her from the causes that killed her mother… doing this would completely contradict that, it was the only reason Lucy couldn't believe he was behind it. Despite everything she could feel her father loved her, at least…she'd hoped so. They were all each other had left.

"50,000,000 Jewels! History here at Club Magna in the making ladies and Gentlemen, thanks to Mr. Dreyar!" Lucy cried harder, she didn't care if the tears fell anymore. "Once, twice, sold!" Lucy sobbed, this couldn't be real. It just couldn't be!

"A-a 100,000,000 Jewels?!" The poor blonde girl looked up slightly with tears in her eyes, someone had betted that much on her? Unmistakably, a card was held in the hands of a man in the shadows of his recess in the wall. The black numbers lined to read only 10,000,000 but with another zero added to the end in black sharpie, proving this was no doubt the most money ever bided for. "Mr. Dragoneel you can't be serious?" The host blanched.

"As a heart attack." The mysterious man chuckled. 'Dragoneel?' Where had she heard that name before. As realization hit her, her brain locked it closed with a steel door, no, that man couldn't have possibly have been here. But as he stepped onto the stage and under Lucy's spotlight looking as handsome as she'd remembered; his serious façade putting the severity of a heart attack to shame—she couldn't deny the fact any longer. She was so shocked in fact that she didn't feel when her restraints were cut away from her, her mocha eyes barely catching as the rope fell onto the floor.

Her legs weren't able to hold her body up and she felt her world shift, watching as the pink haired man's brows furrowed once her legs gave out on her. Before she was able to hit the ground, warm large hands melded around her form and the smell of cinnamon and fire assalted her nose as she was pulled into a firm chest. She shivered at the scent and idly thought about finding a place that could bottle it or make it into a candle.

"Let's go princess." Lucy's heart skipped a beat, his voice was deeper and rougher than what she'd remembered on TV.

"Y-you can't be serious, Dragoneel!" The man on the stage almost completely forgotten yelled.

Natsu looked up at the man with a cocked brow, "What's wrong Damien? You know I'm good for it.

"That's not the problem here sir, and you know it." The host, now named Damien spat. Natsu's green eyes gleamed and the man noticeably took a hard swallow.

"He's right Natsu-san." Out of the black abyss that was the middle ground between the alcoves and the stage, Ivan appeared. "Word has been going around about what you really do with the girls you buy here." Natsu's frown deepened. "We heard about that last girl, Lisanna Strauss was it?" Ivan crossed his arms.

"Yes, one of the Strauss sisters! Someone from a prestigious family, her worth in the top rank and we gave her to you! Only to find out later she was found free." The grim look on the man's face showed the implication was more than a small misdemeanor.

Ivan looked to Lucy, a lustful look she'd never really seen on his face before take over the man's eyes as they raked over her form. She felt instantly fear stricken at what his attempt would've been after buying her and disgusted, if Natsu hadn't been holding onto her waist she knew she would've fell. From the look in his eyes, he definitely wouldn't have given her back to her father, "And now you want to take the most valued thing to come through here, only to set her free?" Ivan reached out to the girl but Natsu pulled her further to his side and glared death upon the man before he could.

"Like I told you," Natsu looked towards the shorter man—Damien, while Ivan's hand fell back to his side in a clinched fist as he bristled, "Lisanna had run away, I didn't let her go. Now," Natsu picked up Lucy from under her knees bridal style. He did it so efficiently and quick, Lucy almost believed she weighed nothing despite knowing better. "Gray will give you the money I owe you, plus 1,000,000 Jewel more to make sure were on the same page."

Said man appeared as quickly as his name was spoke with a briefcase in hand. No doubt with the money inside. "You can't be seriously letting him do this?" Ivan scowled at Natsu's retreating figure before he entered the darkness. Turning to the host only to see his eyes with stars as he salivated at the open brief case presented to him.

"Ca-cash?!" Damien asked in amazement, flicking through the crisp currency, holding it up to the stage light to see that in fact—it was real! Gray nodded before handing over the briefcase to the man's trembling fingers.

A tick appeared on Ivan's head. Turning to the scowling black haired younger man next to him, he spoke, "Tell your snot nosed boss that this won't go over lightly if the Heartifilia girl goes missing only to end up free like the other girls. It won't just be our asses that become grass if the police get anymore information from them." Gray crossed his arms, arching a brow at the man while he smirked. Damien long gone with his brief case, "He'll also have a bone to pick with me. Miss. Lucy is too prized of a possession to let go. Jose is a fool." Ivan whispered the last part but Gray still heard it. He shifted his stance and scrunched his face wondering what Porla had anything to do with it. As far as he knew, he was Jude Heatifilia's right hand man and closest advisor.

"Well not that it's any of your business, but trust me," Gray gave the man his own smirk, "Natsu's not letting Lucy go for anything."

"Hmmph."

Gray turned away from the aging man and started to walk away but stopped when another thought came to him, "But what would you need a girl like Lucy for anyway? At this point in your age I'm surprised you can still get it up. Don't you think she should be at least a little bit satisfied during her first time?" The young man snickered.

"Why you little punk, I'll have you know I'm only 45." Ivan growled.

"Wow really?" Gray turned his head to the side, his face nothing but pure amazement, "Fooled me." He said with a smile, throwing his hand in the air as a wave goodbye. He probably shouldn't play with fire _too_ much.

Ivan bristled even further, but before he could lash out the boy was gone along with his idiot boss. 'Is this your doing Makarov?' He sighed heatedly.

* * *

 **AN:** What did you guys think? Natsu and Lucy meet! Whoohoo! Crazy villains seemingly coming out of the woodwork! As E.N.D persona Natsu technically is a villain himself and you'll see more of that in the coming chapters, but like E.N.D, he still has a warm heart. With all that fire in his belly how could it not be?

Anyways I hope you enjoyed it, I got a lot of inspiration on the last scene from what I remember in the movie Taken and from an IR fic I absolutely adore called _**No Money**. _ I hope you're ready for the next chapter because it's going to be Nalu all the way, this is where things get juicy ^^

Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Hello all, didn't expect me to update so quickly eh? Me either.

Surprisingly, I started typing this like a day or night after I posted chapter 4! The only reason I didn't post it sooner is because I had to edit it and I just haven't been able to once uni started on Monday.

Anyways, hope you like the chapter. This is where the "back" story falls into place and how everything gets going. After this chapter, the story will actually start in a way.

* * *

Natsu walked slowly out into the chilled night, the air was wet and dank, no doubt there going to be a storm later tonight. It was ominously silent outside the walls of Club Magna with just a few cars lining the deserted block near the inconspicuously placed building. Natsu tightened his grip on the precious cargo in his arms. It made sense that the club would be in a place like this. The last thing they wanted to do was bring attention to their dealings no matter how high class the customers were.

"Natsu-sama, the car is ready for you." Natsu looked up from his place near the door, not realizing he'd let his brain drift in his musings while his ride had been waiting for him. Without further ado, he continued his lazy yet powerful strides to the back seat of the all black BMW. Natsu nodded his head at the chauffer holding the door open for him, before sliding into the silky upholstered seats, the girl in his arms not moving an inch. That was weird.

Looking down to the girl, he finally got an up close and personal look at her. She was definitely a beauty, long thick hair the color of sunshine, shining even in the dimness of the car at night. Pale rosy skin and a petite yet sensually curvaceous body no man could refuse. Natsu raised a brow letting his eyes wander up and down her form, they really didn't want to leave much to the imagination in the little outfit they'd put her in. The extremely short, sky blue nighty barely covered the tops of her milky thighs while the thin straps over her shoulders led down to a pretty much see through front on the upper part of her dress. If he wanted, it wouldn't take much squinting for him to see her rouged nipples. He then decided it was in his best bet for him to cover her up someway.

Looking to his left, he spotted his black leather jacket he'd thrown off before leaving the car. Swiftly pulling it into his grip, he gently placed it over her front.

His jade hued eyes then glanced up to see her face. Just as he thought, she was knocked out cold. The drugs no doubt taking their effect on her. He'd surmised it wouldn't wear off at least until tomorrow evening, especially what with how she was acting in the club. She had a very fair face indeed, despite her situation, her expression was tranquil. Her button nose scrunching cutely when he moved her body in a better position on his lap. She sucked in a breath of air when he was done, forcing his eyes to wonder to her luscious mouth. The gag long forgotten when he pulled it off her earlier while heading out the building. Her lips were as red as a fully bloomed rose, pouty and full. The flesh made to be ravished. He thought it odd that everything on this girl was created for sin, or maybe it was his own perversion coming to him, he thought with a tsk.

Natsu felt a low growl leave his chest when she moved to do her own adjusting in her sleep, no doubt to get comfortable. Her body turning to him with her head leaning down onto his chest as her small dainty hands pulled at the waist of his shirt—on the edge of his belt...

Distracted out of his spark of lust and the flash of heat that went straight to his groin from her actions, a small smile lifted to her lips and in that moment Natsu decided he wanted her officially to himself.

The 'ca-chuck' of the car door opening from his front and left distracted him long enough to see a man with orangey auburn hair pop into his view and to hear muffled curses directed at him from his side.

The man in his direct line of sight spoke up first after they'd settled into the car as he turned from his seat at the front whilst the car started up and drove. "So Natsu my boy, you really got the girl huh?" The older man grinned, his mossy eyes similar to his own sparkling perversely as he got an eye full of the girl in his arms. Yeah they really took too many liberties in dressing her and he realized the addition of his jacket didn't help much. Without having to look, he already knew the man next to him had sprouted his own blush once he got a look at the woman in question. Natsu tucked the blonde closer to his form as if to shield her, and the man in front of him quirked a brow at the unlikely response. He normally didn't care if he got an eye full, nor did he hold the girls so possessively.

A sarcastic bark of laughter broke the silence, "Yeah flame-brain, I wasn't expecting you to actually do it. At least not for such a high price." The man to his side spoke. Natsu finally gave a glance in his direction to see the black haired male sitting languidly with his arms behind his head. A taunting smirk coating his lips. The earlier blush barely dusting his cheeks now.

The pink-haired man sat back further and relaxed, deciding to speak for once rather than drowning them out like he had been for the past few months. "I didn't expect it either." His eyes glanced down at the girl, amazed she was still happily asleep in his arms after all their noise even with the drugs.

"Woah, you actually spoke." The ebony haired male's brows rose to the top of his head to be lost under his bangs, "Gildarts, he actually spoke!"

Gildarts pulled his lip in a quizzical frown, remembering what the runt said to him before everything escalated. His actions now spoke opposite of what they did earlier. Maybe buying this girl really was for the best.

"Shut up ice-dick." Natsu grumbled, his gaze having now planted out the window, but Gildarts still saw the unmistakable blush on the younger man's cheeks. It definitely wasn't from what Gray said neither.

"Why you-!" Steel blue eyes sparked with renewed energy and he sat up straight.

"Gray, hand me something to drink," Gildarts started before Gray got ahead of himself—Natsu wasn't completely back to normal. His wide smile settled itself firmly back in place, "this calls for a celebration!"

Gray glared at Natsu but otherwise followed the directions of his senior, cracking the mini fridge open long enough to bring out a bottle of tonic and picked up a glass.

Gildarts hummed gleefully when his drink was handed to him, settling back in his seat to throw it all back. "Alright, now be quiet back there so I can relax. As easy as it was for you to just leave Natsu, Gray and I here had to clean up the damn mess you made."

"Yeah asshole, while you were feeling up your new little toy back here, we were doing some actual work." Gray snickered but didn't seem too mad about it, he could still remember the look on Ivan's face when he insulted him. Natsu growled but didn't make any further moves to show his anger, his gaze staying firmly outside. "We might have a bigger problem with Ivan from now on though." He said to Gildarts while rubbing the back of his head.

Gildarts just sighed, glancing at the boy from the rearview mirror, "It's to be expected I guess." At the corner of his eye he saw Natsu lift the side of his own lip in a smirk, "Just don't go making it worse!"

* * *

 **Earlier that Evening**

"Natsu are you sure you want to go back to the club tonight? You know they're suspicious about last time. I'm not too sure they'll let you buy anyone else for a while, probably not ever." Gray spoke from his seat at the mini bar, watching as his boss/best friend—well he was more so a pain in the ass than a friend, especially these last few months, moved around making orders to his underlings before picking up his jacket from a couch.

His change of attitude was understandable though, at least he kept telling himself that every time he had a really strong urge to knock the man's head off. He did lose his father in the most fucked up way possible. It's a shame too, Natsu had really been taking strides to make up with the man and regrow their bond the six months before Igneel left. After everything that happened, Gray knew if he was in the same position, he would've been the same or worse. Actually, his past was nowhere near prettier than Natsu's and back then he _did_ act way worse. At least Natsu was trying to make it work and was growing a pair unlike he did. Not that'd he'd admit it to the flame head.

Natsu sighed, walking over to Gray as he shrugged on the rest of his jacket. He had just finished talking to his secretary about some decisions he was making with the company and what he wanted her to do, along with discussing some invoices she gave to him and she just finally left. Along with the rest of his retinue for the business.

Luckily, the cooperation wasn't going to go to the crapper any time soon despite what many of his father's enemies thought. It took a lot of stress and sleepless nights especially after some important colleagues and execs tried to jump ship, some even daring to take along with them some money. Needless to say it didn't well for them. The problem hadn't been about fixing the funding's or dealing with the paper work, it was mainly establishing himself as a dependable leader. People tended to react poorly to a random boy coming out of the blue spouting that he was the secret son of their boss whom got brutally murdered, and he was here to take over with seemingly no experience.

It didn't help that in this business, scare tactics weren't always the best route to go about compared to the other business his father upholded. He had to prove himself. Another man's blood and a lot of sweat, a couple mergers and deals completed perfectly and he'd somehow pulled through to win the trust of his employers for the most part. So yeah, a nice fiery whiskey sounded good right now, not Gray's squabbling.

"I know what I'm doing Gray," he said with a low groan as he sat in the stool next to his friend and poured himself a heaping glass of his favorite liquor. Normally he'd begrudgingly agree with Gray in situations like these. He only dabbled in this area as much as he felt he needed to, when it got dangerous, he took a step back. Natsu wasn't completely reckless and insane, at least his past self wasn't. But something was calling for him to go tonight, he just didn't know what. Being a man of instinct, he decided he'd follow his gut.

"I agree with Gray, Natsu-san." Jellal intervened, walking in the double doors of his office, "Lisanna didn't tell the police about what happened to her like the others, but a subordinate told me one of Ivan's men saw her out and about with her siblings a month ago. Ivan no doubt has told the club about your "treachery"." He finished while finding a seat next to the other men at the bar, his fingers having come up in air quotes at the word treachery. All of them knowing how ridiculous it sounded.

"Yeah Natsu, it's only so long before they find out what we've really been doing around here. They've always been suspicious of you from the start." Gray stated with a meaningful look and a shrug of his shoulders before passing a beer to Jellal and sipping his own. They were right, the club didn't like him from the start, they didn't understand what I young man like himself wanted with buying girls, assuming later on that he wanted them for further trafficking or extortion. At least they had to because they couldn't deny his money, of which he always gave the most of.

Natsu looked to the side of his eyes at Jellal, his dark blue hair as vibrant as ever and his face tattoo just as prominent as ever, watching as he also shrugged his shoulder at the man and took a sip of his beer. He looked at Gray the same way and watched him arch a brow. Normally in this moment he would become confrontational or blatantly shove what he thought in their faces but the desire to do so just wasn't there anymore. Nowadays if he did become confrontational, you didn't want to see it. It usually spelled the end of whomever was the target of his fury.

Instead, Natsu finished the rest of his whiskey in one gulp, feeling the addictive sting of the alcohol touch his throat. He didn't too much care for the bitter taste, but the fire it started in his belly and the feel of the liquid against his throat was something he found he liked even in his younger days. The man stood from his seat, not noticing the confused expressions of his friends and turned to leave.

"Gray get the car started. I'm not sure if I'll buy anyone today, but if I do, we'll just have to bring the most money I ever have to satisfy those greedy bastards." Natsu said while walking purposefully to his desk and picking up his wallet and watch, "Jellal, you get the money ready, I expect it to be an amount worthy for a greedy bastard," he took a pause to look in the man's surprised brown eyes, "and give it to Gray when he comes back."

Lastly, Natsu picked up his phone and placed it into his back pocket. His back turned fully to them as he took lazy strides out the door, leaving them in their stupor.

"He sure is different." Jellal finally spoke after a moment of silence. "I don't remember him being so calm like this before." He sat straight in his seat before chancing a glance at Gray. While his eyes hadn't left the door where Natsu left, Gray's had been directed towards his beer bottle, a heavy scowl lining his face.

"I know," was all he said before he too got out of his seat. He's been unsuccessfully trying to disrupt that eerie calmness of his for a while now. "Let's just do whatever the hell he wants…for now." Gray drank the rest of his beer before taking out his phone to text the driver. "Get the money ready, I'll go get Gildarts."

Jellal hummed in agreement, watching as the dark haired boy left. It seemed Natsu's change in attitude was effecting Gray too. He never thought they'd need to fight each other, but it seemed so…Gray was losing his place here. He could see it in his eyes. 'Damnit Erza, come back soon. You're the only one left who can help.'

What he didn't know, was that even she would be lost when against him.

* * *

Natsu stared blankly outside of the tinted windows of the luxury car and even that was pissing Gray off. He knew he said Natsu was acting better than he did but it was still annoying as fuck. He was this close to decking the asshole just to get a rise out of him. As his closest friend and right hand man, he was with the man more than anyone, almost more than Happy, and honestly it was only so much more he could take of this…new Natsu. Don't get him wrong, the prick has always been an evil demanding bastard, but he didn't look at everyone like they were the dirt under his soles before. As much as he liked to go on and on that he was better than everyone else back then, he actually acted like it now. It was infuriating.

"Alright boys, let's get this party started!" Gildarts clapped his hands before jumping out the car. It seemed they made it to their destination. Natsu and Gray didn't give their chauffer enough time to open their own doors as they jumped out right behind the man, Natsu throwing off his jacket in behind him before slamming the door shut. At the same time, Gray collected the brief case full of money from the trunk and trailed behind the other two men. All three walked up to the worn grey brick building nestled obscurely between an abandoned factory and battered convenience store before walking confidently inside. There they were met with a spiral of steps leading downward and another door guarded by a couple of large men.

Gildarts smiled brightly at the men and waved, their stoic faces unflinching as they opened the door to let them in.

Gray spoke when the door closed behind them, and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his black slacks, "Well at least they didn't try to stop us." Natsu snorted, walking ahead of the two whereas Gildarts flashed him a grin. When Gray caught up to Natsu, the button to their last obstacle, the elevator, had already been pushed. The man who pushed it, leaning on his side against the wall while waiting for it with a bored expression. Gray rolled his eyes and decided to instead direct his gaze to the other man traveling with them.

"What do you think Gildarts, will we get out of here alive." Gray smirked at the man showing his intent at a half serious joke. "They had to have let us in here for a reason."

Gildarts smirked and an excited gleam took over his eyes, very much similar to how Natsu's used to, "Well, I can't say I'm too sure. Let's just hope they put up a good fight. I've gotten a little rusty, I think I need a little practice." He finished with a bellowed laugh.

A ding overheard the room notifying them of the elevator opening and they walked inside. "But I will say this." Gildarts started once they got settled in the elevator, it's steel lining and touch screen controls the most expensive thing they've seen since they got here. Smooth jazz, no doubt the same tune coming from the club floated to their ears. "Don't lose your guard, especially after Natsu starts parading around." Gildarts' face took on a serious expression that always put Gray on edge. The man was seriously scary when he wasn't his usual happy go lucky self.

Natsu's frown deepened at his mentor's choice of words. It didn't help that they treated him like he wasn't in the room. But then again, at this point he was becoming used to it, especially with his changed temperament and all. He became the topic of many conversations, in the room or not. Well, just from the people who dared. Unfortunately, he was in the company of people who did.

Gray chuckled, ignoring the chill down his spine at Gildarts' serious stare, "Don't worry about that, I'm always fired up." He spoke with a smirk, noticing Natsu flinch beside him at his old catchphrase.

Suddenly the ding of the door sounded and they were met with a scantily clad red headed waitress with cat ears on the top of her head and a cat tail, "Welcome to Club Manga. Dragoneel Party, right this way." She smirked sultrily, tuning on her heel and switching away.

Gildarts made cat noises as he gave the woman a heated look, hearts seemingly popping out of his eyes, "Right behind you gorgeous, raow~."

Gray raised his brows forgetting how big a pervert Gildarts was and the biggest reason he demanded to go with them on these trips. Natsu stalked out behind them and he followed somberly behind.

 **oOo**

 **20 minutes later**

Natsu sighed as the next girl came out, this one more drugged up than the last it seemed as she danced erotically on stage. Gray sat angrily as she was bided for while Gildarts even had a somber look on his face despite earlier enjoying the dancing. They all knew where she would go, like every other girl that got sold here. The hell that they experienced before coming here, often of which being extremely brutal, wouldn't compare to what they were in for. A virgin; a girl unsullied and not bitter from understanding this life, was becoming rarer these days. The ones they did find, usually were bid the highest. The men here typically desiring to push them to that point instead of them having a past.

A few guys he knew who bought the girls weren't too bad and tried to help the girls like he did, but most of the other's varied from bad to worse.

"Would any of you men be interested in our refreshments?" The same waitress from earlier came back from the curtain of the alcoves to ask them, Gildarts instantly beaming at her.

Natsu said nothing, not even chancing a glance back at her, while Gray answered a quick no thank you.

"No thanks, hunny." Gildarts simpered.

"What about you mister Dragoneel?" Her voice noticeably took on a more seductive quality. He still didn't answer, instead focusing on the stage as the woman was ushered behind the curtains to be readied for her buyer and they prepared for the next girl to come out.

He heard the woman behind him clear her throat, clearly not liking his lack of response and absent attempt to even look her way. "We-well then, enjoy your stay. I'll check on you later."

"Well damn," Gray whistled lowly.

Even Gildarts looked that close to slapping him on the back of his head, "Natsu you're a real piece of work."

Natsu chose to ignore them as he watched the next girl get wheeled out on a platform that kept her arms held above her as she stood against a pole. Her blonde hair cascaded down her form while her curves twisted against it. Natsu's eyebrows furrowed as he stared harder at the girl, she looked familiar…

Previously tuning out the host on stage with her, his heart stopped when he heard his next words, "Lucy Heartifilia!"

'Heartifilia?!' He quickly sat at the edge of the velvet seated couch and stared intensely at the poor girl. ' _This_ was Lucy Heartifilia?!'

"Woah, isn't that the girl from the family that killed…" Gray started but stopped his train of thought when remembering whom he was next. Expecting a violent outburst, he was extremely surprised when the man didn't even get a twitch.

Gray watched with clear amazement as Natsu looked at the girl but not really at her. His eyes glazed as if a memory reoccurred.

 _"Old man, why do I have to marry this Heartifilia girl?" Natsu looked up to his father as they ate. It was the last dinner between man and son before his dad took his trip west for business. He was expected to be gone for a few weeks maybe a little over a month if things when well and he could make his deals with the people in Alvarez. Natsu was a little sour at the news despite knowing business was business. It was the first time in eight years that him and his father really rebonded. The last six months had been great! They'd gotten to know each other again and better, spared with each other, gone fishing, joked around, talked about old memories, even scarfed down food with each other. Igneel had also taught his son more about the company he would be running, even though he already knew a lot from the years when he was younger and his classes he was taking as a business major, it was the personal and intimate knowledge he was lacking._

 _Over the past eight years, all he'd really done was train, honing in his martial arts skills and carrying out his education with tutors since he moved around from city to city and country to country too much. Towards the last of years away from his father he'd spent more time learning about the other side of the family business and how he should go about running it when his father told him he wanted him to take over. This was around the time he'd turned 15, he had just finished training with a monk in Veronica when his father called him demanding he come home then to tell him the news._

 _After which, he'd spent most—if not all his time in the business, previously only popping in and out only to understand it all, and made friends with Gajeel, Jellal, Gray, and later on Elfman, plus a bunch of others. There, he sold extremely expensive machinery and parts, of course the illegal kind. They weren't underground for nothin'. They acted almost like a Black Market, one that wasn't afraid of getting "rid" of a buyer that gave them displeasure._

 _After all those years of hating his dad, that hate growing to distaste, distaste then to regret, regret finally to sadness. And with the news of his father thinking of retiring going around the block, Natsu found himself making an indefinite visit to his father. It took a lot to get him there, he had to thank his friends for that._

 _Igneel looked up from his almost empty plate with a raised brow wondering where this was coming from. He'd told his son long before he planned on having him wed someone for the company, asking him if it was okay and he'd always agreed with it. Ever since his mother left and he grasped the reality of her abandonment, he lost the importance of love in his heart. Of course he loved his father, especially seeing that now—and that he had all along. Then there was the love for his friends and his mentors he no doubt knew he had. Familial love would always be sacred to his heart. But he separated romantic love, the love from a woman to another category. It brought sadness to Igneel's heart that his selfish decisions ruined his son in such a way. He truly was not prepared for this; he'd almost say he rather his son continued to hate him so long as his heart was open. Instead, every woman in his son's life was for gain and that alone. He didn't dream of finding his soul mate or love like a normal person his age. He knew his son only considered a future union for a heir, nothing more._

 _So why was he questioning it now? For almost just as long, Igneel had expressed his interest in having him marry the Heartifilia heir. Natsu knew as much._

 _"I mean," Natsu looked away, placing his turkey leg down and wiping his hands together to rub away the left over grease before crossing his arms, "I'm not against marrying her. You know how I feel about that… I just want to know why you've wanted me to marry this girl for so long, even though her father owns our company's competition."_

 _Igneel smirked as he placed his own food down, finally realizing where his son was coming from, his green eyes sparkling with mirth and Natsu imagined that if he were a dragon, smoke would puff out his mouth. "Don't get me wrong my boy, I don't trust Jude as far as I can throw him."_

 _"Then why-?" Natsu was cut off by his father's laughter making him pout childishly._

 _"Remember a long time again when I told you, keep your enemies close—to make them feel safe?"_

 _"Yes…," Natsu's eyebrows furrowed, the memory of the context it was in making his heart sting with pain but it faded as he watched his father's excited face and sincere eyes._

 _"Well since we both have connections Underground along with up here in the business world I've always kept my eyes on him, knowing he would stab me in the back one day. The man is too greedy for his own good." Igneel sighed back into his seat and lazily rubbed his gut, they'd eaten quite a lot. "It's unfortunate honestly, the man wasn't always like this, but its… let's just say the negative forces at will that knew exactly his weakness', of which were what made him become this way." Natsu frowned, "The only thing he has left is his daughter, and despite his actions he wants to keep it that way. It took a big agreement, dowry I guess you'd say, to finally agree even after all these years."_

 _Natsu resituated in his seat with raised brows and a grunt, trying to take in all he was hearing. "Why…why is this Lucy girl so much worth. Why is she so important…?"_

 _His father's eyes softened then, "She is, the way your mother was…"_

 _Natsu's eyes looked quickly to his father's own and his heart pounded painfully._

 _Igneel looked away, rethinking his answer, "Well then again maybe not, I've been keeping up with Lucy for some time now," his father's way of saying he spied on her, "and I think she's better. I'm sure she can fix more problems than one. Plus, with her here, we'll have more information on Jude, and I can live longer."_

 _"Ah shuddap old man!" Natsu huffed and threw himself back in his chair. As always, he couldn't understand all that his father meant, but he did know he was being ridiculous. Igneel guffawed loudly at his son's reaction and heartily patted his son's blush colored locks. The boy tried to move away but it was no use, the pats only got harder and his laughs louder, "Hey, you wanna fight fire breath!" He was one to talk, "Get ur paws off of me!"_

 _Igneel with tears from his merriment in his eyes just looked down proudly at his son, he knew if he didn't make it to live long enough, he would take over well. He'd just hoped he didn't make the mistakes he himself did. "I love ya son."_

 _Natsu's cheeks puffed, thinking he was going to give him a less than desired (tsundere-like) response along with the other times since his return, Igneel was surprised when his son took on an ear splitting grin—one he hadn't seen in years, and gave a hearty pat to his own shoulder, "Love ya too dad!"_

"Now, to start the bidding…"

"Hey Natsu, you in there man?" His world refocused as he came back from his daze, noticing that the girl was still on stage and she was now awake desperately trying to get out of her restraints. His mouth twitched into a growl when he noticed Gray snapping his dirty stripper fingers in his face.

Hearing the growl was enough for the man to stop and he leaned his head briskly around Natsu towards Gildarts, the man already looking at him and giving him a suspicious look. "I'm gonna buy her, whatever happens make sure she gets out of here safe."

"Wha-?"

"24,000,000"

"Gray get the money ready," Natsu snapped at the man whom was in the middle of voicing his confusion.

"Wait, what are you gonna do when you get her Natsu? Don't tell me this is for revenge." Gray asked worriedly, yet incensed at his interruption.

"32,000,000"

Natsu's eyes gleamed dangerously, angry that he even had the gall to ask.

Gray sucked on his teeth, not willing to let his intimidation show, "Just don't go overboard. Remember that she's still a necessary means." He said picking up the case filled with cash.

"50,000,000 Jewels!..."

"Shit," Natsu cursed, reaching under his seat for the number panels. He sat back in his seat to flip through them.

"…to Mr. Dreyar."

"Wow that bastard?" Gray scowled.

"How much did Jellal pack?" Natsu asked anxiously while pulling out a sharpie from his black pants pockets.

"Um, exactly one hundred million-one hundred thousand jewels."

"Perfect." Natsu drawled with a smirk as he drew on a crude looking zero to the end of a panel and quickly pushed the buzzer button.

The man stood to his feet, throwing the card out in front of him for all to see. "Lucy Heartifilia you're mine." He growled with a sadistic smirk.

* * *

 **Presnent Time, Saturday September 5, 8:12pm**

Natsu watched silently as the girl in front of him moaned softly on his bed. Even though it was dream induced, Natsu couldn't help himself from liking his lips at the erotic sound. This girl sure was weird, but weird in an interesting way.

 _Hmm_

Lucy moved about more in her sleep, and Natsu guessed she was close to waking up. Plentiful blonde lashes stirred and another one of those delicious sounds left the beauty. It was when bleary brown orbs caught his own that Natsu smirked.

This would be fun.

* * *

 **AN:** Hey guys so what did you think? I hope you're not mad with the lack of Nalu I promised, but after realizing I had so much more to fit in before the big scene, I knew I had to let you down. Sorry, I hate it too. But this promise I make to you now is sincere, the story get's nasty next chapter, and it's the good kind. Hehehe, hope you're in for it because on this next chunk of chapters its pretty much going to back to back, and when that's not happening, it's going to be drama filled. If you don't get what I'm alluding at, your mind is too young.

...

What you thought I was gonna tell you to find a new fic or skip those parts? Nah, I don't care, I can't stop you, haha. Just hope the detail scars you enough you don't want to read that kind of stuff anymore. I think I'm well known for my lemons haha.

Ja!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Hi everyone! Next chapter here! This chap is pretty explicit and descriptive, and very much on the non-con/dubcon side of things, so if you're sensitive here's your warning. Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

 _50,000,000 Jewels! History here at Club Magna…_

 _….100,000,000 Jewels!?_

'What?'

The first thing that registered in the lucid scenery of Lucy's mind was how cold she was. Whispered memories faded from her senses and reality affronted; she could feel the pale flesh of her arms prickle into gooseflesh inducing a shiver to run through her bones.

Where was she?

 _…Let's go princess._

Lucy sat straight up, gasping hard and heavily as she took in her new surroundings contrast to the one behind her eyelids. Sweat pebbled on her skin and rolled down her neck despite the earlier chill. 'Mavis please tell me that was a dream…'

Staring at the unfamiliar objects in the room she was in, Mavis confirmed it was not. Her surroundings were dimly lit by just one brass lamp in the corner of the room, allowing her to see a bit of where she was. It seemed it was a bedroom based off the large TV to her front and lush bed underneath her form. The walls were painted a dark maroon, maybe red, she couldn't tell. There was a door to her left, oddly enough made of glass with black trimming, it was too dark to see through it though. Double doors to the right of the TV and to the far right was another set of double doors except these were glass, like the one on the left. She could better see out of these doors and was able to see the full moon shining down on a large balcony with marble columns covering the ledges.

Lucy sucked in a large breath of air as she looked back down to herself. Noticing her shaking hands, she tried willing her heart to slow so she wouldn't further freak out and hyperventilate. She was in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar place… That meant that everything since her guards kidnapping her was real.

A tear rolled down a rosy cheek and blonde hair tumbled over her face. "Get it together Lucy Heartifilia…get it together!" She whispered harshly to herself before giving the revealed skin of her thigh a pinch.

'Wait, what?'

Lucy hurriedly pushed the thin black sheets from the bed off the rest of her legs to reveal the rest of her body. Her fists clinched as she took in her appearance, rubbing the rest of her tears from her eyes quickly before she sat straighter.

"A blue nighty, really?" She whispered in embarrassed horror. Admittedly, it wasn't unlike something she'd wear, but the thought of how she got in it and all of the old perverted men that saw her wear it made her skin crawl.

"That's what I thought." A low voice grumbled across the room making Lucy jump and her heart freeze. She really wished people would stop sneaking up on her. It was only so many more times and _hello defibrillator_.

 _"Clear!"_

 _zzzzing_

A pale hand moved to slightly massage over where her heart was presumed. At the same time, fearful brown eyes watched as a shadowed man strode with sure steps toward her. She was so focused on the light slowly revealing him that she didn't notice the chair he dragged with himself and placed backwards next to her.

Green eyes pierced through the girl. It was just like that time on the news.

A toned, tanned arm reach out towards her and Lucy flinched back, blushing when she realized what he meant to do when the small lamp beside her was flicked on.

Even more light illuminated the room but it was comfortable enough Lucy didn't feel the need to squint, instead her eyes widened like saucers.

"You—It really is you!"

Her captor leaned back into his seat crossing his arms at the backrest and watched the blonde react blankly. "I don't remember us meeting before." He spoke with a raised brow.

Lucy awkwardly pulled back her finger that she hadn't realized she pointed at him and stuttered a reply, forgetting that she'd only seen him on a broadcast and that they'd never actually spoke. "S-Sorry…I saw you on the…ahem." Feeling ridiculous she cleared her throat willing her embarrassment to leave her and she start over. This wasn't the way she was raised. If only her father saw her now…

Looking straight at the man next to her with a rod straight back and a stunning smile, Lucy introduced herself. Too wrapped up in her mistake, she didn't notice the amused look on the man's face, "Lucy Heartifilia, nice to meet you." She couldn't find it in herself to reach out and shake his hand so she bowed her head a bit instead.

She was stuck still in mid bow when she heard it, a deep earthy chuckle. She ignored the way her heart sped up at the sound of the attractive rough bellow and instead focused on his voice, "You really are weird aren't you."

A tick formed on Lucy's forehead and she sputtered, "Wha-what do you mean!?"

Natsu watched, his smirk no longer hidden on his handsome face as the blonde sat up quickly from her bow with a cross of her arms and an indignant pout. The large flesh pressed up by her arms even more pronounced.

"Well," Natsu titled his head and gestured with his hand, "what type if situation do you think you're in? Yet here you go politely introducing yourself to me."

Lucy flinched, he was right. She couldn't help it; she was trusting by nature. But yeah, even this situation was extreme.

Natsu watched her reactions with even more amusement, quiet laughter twinkling in his mesmerizing eyes that Lucy found herself having a hard time looking away from. When she did—her eyes directed to the rest of his form, it only allowed her to be flustered by how attractive the male in front of her was. She'd realized it at the club but that was when she was drugged up and slightly delirious. Being of sound mind and in the warm light of a bed room with just the two of them, Lucy's awareness of the man was at 100%. He was incredibly handsome, his sharp features that much more striking with the shadows in the room playing on them, the black shirt he wore did nothing to hide his sculpted figure, he no doubt worked out…hard. Nicely fitted dark jeans covered his lower body that sat with his legs wide apart around the chair's back. His pink hair glowed a darker color and she wondered if it was as fluffy as it looked. This was him. Natsu…Natsu Dragoneel.

She bit her lip, noticing as his eyes looked directly at the movement, his gaze becoming less amused and more heated. Crap, she shouldn't be attracted by him, she should be trying to figure out what she was doing here!

"Th-then…" Lucy forced herself to look away from his form. She'd never felt this way before, it was a little unsettling, "what am I here for?" Her gaze turned hard and back towards him. If that's what he wanted, she'd be sure to get answers.

His eyes squinted and focused onto her with a cold glare.

Lucy wasn't expecting that.

"You're here because I bought you." He spoke matter-of-factly.

Lucy nodded stiffly, remembering that much. As hard as it was to wrap her brain around the fact that they could just _do_ that, faced with all of the facts at hand she couldn't deny that it had happened. "Then what do you want with me?"

Natsu shifted in his seat so that he sat up straighter, "That depends." His eyes glanced down to her chest, a flash of anger sped through her until she realized he was looking at her necklace. The one her mother gave to her. The single gold key usually rested between her bosom but it shifted during her slumber to lay on her collar bone. She was surprised the men at the auction didn't steal it from her, she knew it was worth a lot. "Lucy Heartifilia, I would like to make a deal with you."

Not noticing her brain drifting off, she snapped her gaze back onto the pink haired man. He had a curious look on his face. She couldn't decide what he was thinking at all. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that, whether you know it or not. Your father killed mine." His tone was even more matter-of-fact this time, dryly so as he hunched his body over the chair and moved closer to stare her down. His gaze didn't seem like one to intimidate but rather to scrutinize her reaction.

Lucy choked, but quickly got her bearings, "That can't be true!"

"Oh but it is, you see. The fucking mail address that my father's severed head came from was your own." The girl in front of him looked shocked out of her mind. Natsu couldn't find it in himself to feel sympathy. "Not only that, but Heartifilia corp. took huge gambles that they'd only win if my father's company lost stocks, the same day my dad was kidnapped assuring he couldn't make his deals overseas. After his death, revenue was stolen in the hands of old execs and through some interestingly placed routers, all going to Heartifilia corp." He laughed shortly yet no amusement was in his voice, "Your father stopped showing his face as much to the public, going as far as to try and shut you in. I'm surprised he let you out a week ago to stay at your friend's…I thought about taking you then," Natsu shrugged offhandedly while Lucy's brain was having a hard time understanding all that she was being told. She could only sit and stare as he continued on, talking casually, even scratching himself. "We lost track of you on Friday, but how coincidental it was to find you at the club." He finished with a set jaw and raised eyebrows, yet his eyes were distant.

"B-but w-why me?" This was honestly too much to take in especially so bluntly.

In the middle of scratching his stomach, Natsu looked up. He had been distracted in his explanation, remembering how he'd gotten back every last bit of his money. In the end it wasn't enough, the exchange for his father's life wasn't enough.

Lucy hated herself for the unusual spark of heat that blossomed in her stomach when he nonchalantly revealed a bit of his abs—doing so as if she wasn't there—during his scratch.

"Hmm," his hands were thrown back over the chair and his clothes were back in place, Lucy sighed a breath of relief. "I don't know how much you know, but we were supposed to get married." Natsu nodded his head at Lucy's look of recognition, "Your father sent a letter to my home saying he wanted to cancel that agreement a couple days after my dad left."

'What? That couldn't have been.' Her father had been pressuring her to agree all the way up until Igneel's death went public. From what she understood from the news, he died a couple months before that. Around the time her father notified her of her impending marriage. It didn't make sense. But from what she could see on Natsu's face he was 100% sure in what he was saying.

"My father Igneel, had been wanting us to get hitched for a while now. At first I didn't understand but, now…I think I do." Piercing green eyes shot straight up to stare into her own while a calloused finger pointed to her from its perch on the seat "I want you, to still become my wife."

Lucy's brows furrowed. Calculating and taking in all that she heard. If what he was telling her was the truth, as incredulous as it all was, her father couldn't have been the one to put her in this situation…and since Natsu said his turning up at the club was a coincidence, a third party had to be involved. That, or her guards wanted to sell her for money and her father was sure to find out. Then again Lucy wasn't sure.

What she was sure about was that, despite how hot this man was, he was still a psycho. She didn't want to get married to him and definitely not like this. If her father did give up forcing her to wed, she didn't want another man to try and tell her what she was going to do.

"No." Lucy whispered, looking away and hugging her knees to her chest.

Natsu lifted a brow wanting to snort. "See that's where you have a problem princess." Natsu decided it was time for him to lay his cards fully on the table. "I have a deep hatred towards your father for what he did, but I've decided to get back at him the unconventional way and **not** kill him."

"You-you wouldn't…" Lucy looked up with panic striking through her, watching as the pink haired male stood from his seat. His gaze completely serious.

"I would." He spoke gravely, a dangerous fire in his eyes, and Lucy no longer doubted it. "Instead, you can marry me and the old man stays safe." He said walking and now standing in front of her at the foot of the larger than king sized bed.

A pregnant pause and then,

Lucy nodded stiffly, feeling the prickle of more tears threaten her eyes. As much as her father was an impenetrable obstacle in her life, she couldn't see it inside of her to allow his death…even if he was truly in the end, behind _all_ of this.

The bed shifted besides her and another warm light was flicked on.

"Well then, I want this to be a real wedding, no questions behind it." Lucy felt warm breath fan over the skin of her shoulders and she cursed the shiver that ran through her. "To the public, I want us to seem real, look real," A warm callused hand pushed away her hair from her neck, "be real." He finished firmly.

Before Lucy knew it, she was pulled roughly by her lower thigh to land fully on her back, forcing her to stare up at the handsome devilish male. He stared at her back with a blank calculating expression. There was a spark of something else in his eyes that she couldn't recognize, instead of trying to figure it out she was caught up in her surprise. "Wh-What are you doing!?"

"We have to seem as if we know and love each other in public enough to get married, mind, body and spirit." Lucy shivered further, with equal amount of fear and lust as his warm hands traveled up the length of her exposed leg, all the way until the tips of his fingers glided to the exposed skin of her hips, then captured her chin. "Since we don't, we'll have to fake it."

That struck her heart painfully. 'That's right, I'm agreeing to marry someone I don't love.'

His eyes never left her as he continued on, "No other way I can think of doing that, then by getting to know each other's bodies."

Lucy watched with bated breath as his face loomed closer, his green gaze just as cold as before. In this moment her heart beat incredibly hard.

 _What did she want?_

Despite the strong hold he had on her chin, his lips were gentle. She barely felt his lips on hers and yet her heart fluttered wildly because of it. He deepened the touch after a second, his warm breath sucking her own, and dived down further. The pleasurable feeling sent sparks through her brain. She'd never been kissed before…more tears thrummed down her cheeks, she knew one thing, this wasn't how she wanted her first kiss to go.

As gentle and slow as he was going, she wondered if it was…if he too—

Natsu brought his other hand to rest on the other side of her face and angled her jaw upward, flicking his thumb just below her cheek and massaging softly. His head twisted against her lips, pushing further down. The soft, slightly chapped flesh of his made sensuous movements against her own, making heat flutter to her core, her skin prickle, and her skull fill with air. She couldn't stop the pleading mewl that left her throat.

His mouth opened and teeth clamped softly over her full lower lip. Lucy gasped, panting out as he kissed around the ridge of her lips before covering them again with his own. His tongue flicked out to her panting mouth and Lucy whimpered. Her jaw felt weakened by his hands massaging them, she couldn't do anything but give in.

Natsu's lips crashed brutally against her mouth this time, his tongue quickly snaking out and forcing itself into her heat. Lucy was overwhelmed by the sensation and her previously idle hands against the feathered pillows next to her head, flung up and held tightly to the front of his shirt. Wanting to push him off but traitorously clinging to him instead.

He sucked the life out of her like an incubus, his tongue spun around her own and flicked around as if marking it his own. It was hot, it was demanding, and it was too much!

Natsu broke away from her lips, watching her pant wantonly, her brows crinkled upwards over her big bleary brown eyes. The lustful need shown there shooting directly to his groin. He noticed, chuckling softly, that her small pink appendage was still pushed out her bruised mouth and a small line of drool dribbled down her chin. He briskly dipped down to lick it up, sucking under her lip and humming at her taste, she shivered and gasped, clutching tighter to his shirt. He laughed more, she was addictive. But then again, he thought that would probably be the case. In the back of his mind he realized that wasn't good. Pushing the foreboding feeling aside, he sucked hard on her small tongue, curling it around his own, then teasing her to play around him, garnishing a headed whimper as she finally tried to match his ferocity.

Lucy moaned as his teeth bit over her lip again, like the first time, she felt a sharp pierce in her flesh she was sure was unlike the feeling of normal teeth.

The head of pink drifted lower in her blurred vision and she felt soft kisses dance down her neck.

"Haah." She breathed out in the air, she was sensitive there. Her hands griped tighter to him and her legs shook, feeling him shift closer to her on the bed. His large palm pulled at the meat of her thigh and forced her legs to wrap around his hips. She shook further when the inside of said thigh felt a really hard bulge in his pants. That more than shocked her, she wanted to stop this but—

Natsu licked around behind her ear and jaw, kissing then sucking hard enough to leave a red bruise as he felt the girl under him twitch then cry out. _Mmm_ , how delicious that sound was. He didn't need to see to know she was almost at her limit, he could smell how wet she was and it made it even harder for him to continue. His brain short circuited and all he wanted at that moment was to pound her ass into the bed until she broke and begged for him to stop—

 _Shit_

Both of his hands shot straight to her heavy breasts. The pink nipples hidden under her nighty already puckered and hard. What Lucy didn't know was that they had been so ever since he walked up to her and sat in the chair. Basically, she'd been attracted to him from the start and her wanting to refuse him was almost cute. Everyone knew, Natsu got what he wanted one way or the other.

His scorching hot mouth just as quickly took hold of one mulberry nipple over the ridiculously thin fabric, while the other played with and weighed the other breast in his hand. It was nice and heavy just as he thought. Twisting his tongue around her peak and biting softly with his elongated canines got the desired effect when he heard Lucy wail. Her hands no longer held in between them, moved through his hair to hold him closer. He smirked, the farther he went down the more sensitive she got, it was interesting.

Switching breasts and giving the other the same yet firmer treatment, he chose to pluck and pull at the abused and wet skin he abandoned. That did it.

Lucy for the first time cried out his name and Natsu felt himself become impossibly hard, her voice was sinful yet angelic. His name never sounded so good. Her thighs tried to clamp together but couldn't and he felt her hands leave his head and shoot down. In quick succession she squeezed her knees to his sides and trembled.

 _Fuck._ "Did you just…?" Natsu closed his eyes tight. He knew then, he couldn't wait anymore. He had to taste her.

Natsu sat on his knees, watching as a muddled expression of ecstasy and horror took over the beautiful blonde's eyes, glancing down to see that he was correct. She'd just came all over her self and tried to use her hands to hold it off.

Not giving her a chance to breathe, Natsu threw her hands away from herself and back to the sides of her head then wasted no time to spread her thighs roughly apart. Glaring heatedly at the drenched offending blue thong, he tore it off before she could even stop him.

"H-Hey!" She tried to close her legs when realizing what he did, but was rewarded with a sharp slap to the base of her thigh and start of her full bottom, precariously close to her dripping center. She didn't dare do it again.

Lucy gasped and cried out at his handling—shrieking when he slapped her, knowing that she should hate him especially at his handling of her body, but instead felt nothing but pleasure continue to cloud her mind. She bit her lip when she caught the look of unadulterated lust on his face, he almost looked feral, it was a complete change in his usually blank façade. It looked like he'd lost control.

Natsu ripped off his shirt and threw it across the room, his body was hot, like fire was licking his skin and based off the clamminess of Lucy's skin he could tell she felt it coming off him too.

Smirking at the flustered innocent blush on the cheeks of the girl under him, Natsu threw a toned arm under her lower back and leaned over her, it flexed as he lifted her in his desired position with her back arched. Lucy pushed her hand out against his shoulder when he tried lifting her leg even wider and then higher so that it settled over his shoulder making her butt lift slightly in the air. Growling, Natsu ignored her pushes and pleas, they were useless now at this point, it would be impossible for her to get out of this hold.

"Wha-what are y-you—?" Lucy's voice wobbled and mortification covered her visage as she watched the man lean down to sniff (?) her center. Even more to her embarrassment she felt more warm liquid drip out of her and onto the bed from his actions.

A fanged grin was her response and she was finally able to see why his teeth felt so sharp, his incisors were sharp like a freaking vampires! "What does it look like? I'm having my meal." Lucy's eyes widened, but she wasn't able to respond as his head dived down and he gave her a nice hard, loud suck. Right at the place she was dripping.

"Aaaah!" Lucy yelled, pushing as much as she could in her position to his shoulder. It was too embarrassing to take lying still.

Still paying her no mind, Natsu flicked his tongue deep into her tight snatch, trying to pull out more of her juices and produce all that he could. It was delicious! Like warm peaches in a freshly baked pie. His full lips rubbed against her lower lips as if he were kissing, dragging his tongue to her cleft to circle around it then flatten it down.

Unsurprisingly to Natsu, Lucy's mood had switched up and she was in hysterics at this point. No longer was she pushing at his shoulders but her small fingers were back through his hair trying to pull away the strange overwhelming sensations.

She wanted him to keep going, but her body couldn't bare him to keep it up. The sensation of a hot textured tongue on her down there was all too new. Her stomach felt painfully tight as if she'd finished 100 sit ups—it just grew tighter and tighter with each flick of his talented tongue, and her butt was still dangling in the air being squeezed and played with by his lecherous hands! A rough warm hand clamped down at her hip on the junction of her thigh and it was then that she realized they were shaking around him. A hard pull from under her waist where his arm was held forced her harder and firmer against his mouth sending an overwhelmingly pleasurable jolt to her core. "Nah!" He growled into her clit sending irrepressible vibrations through her that went straight to her nerves, it was then that her body cracked and she knew she couldn't take it anymore.

"Naaatsssuuu, I can'ttt! Please, noooo!" Another hand grabbed a meaty glob of her ass and Lucy pulled hard onto his rosy hair. He pulled her against him again in retaliation, so hard it made the bed shake. "A-Iiii!" A fang clipped the side of her clit and Lucy shattered completely. "Naaaah!"

Spots danced in her vision, her body spasmed and she could distantly feel his hands lock tightly around her thighs and pull her hard against him yet again. It was almost as if he wanted to force the sensations inside of her.

Five minutes passed and he still wouldn't stop teasing her core, she was so sensitive her body tensed and she sobbed with each torturous lick he made. "I-I can't, pleeasse~!" Lucy's voice wobbled, her slim fingers pushing through the pink tuft. His answer was to bite her clit gently once more. Lucy sucked in a tight breath of air feeling her core clinch while he kissed around her opening, egging her to come more.

"Damn, I never thought you would squirt so hard." Seemingly satisfied he finally let up looking at her from his position at her completely drenched private. She felt her mortification double just looking at him there, it didn't help that he looked at her with amazement, an uncharacteristically wide eyed grin etched over his face. He almost looked cute. It was ridiculous that she would think or notice that. He shouldn't be attractive to her at all at this point.

She hated him.

"Do it again." His face changed as quickly as the thought formed and he smiled sexily. She couldn't believe what he just said. She hated him so much.

Lucy could only stare at him like a fish out of water. 'What was with this guy?' Holding her down and tongue fucking her until she couldn't take it anymore and now he wanted her to do it again like she was some circus animal?! Did she mention how much she hated him?

"You got to be kidding me?" Her voice strained, she'd almost broken it with all her noise, the realization didn't help her predicament in the least.

"Nope," Natsu kissed her cleft making her shake yet again, a pained mewl leaving her lips, before he stood back on his knees and started ripping of his belt.

Lucy's eyes bugged out, it was one thing she got a front row view of this Adonis like man with his tanned sinuous muscles perfectly sculpted. But to see them flex as he hurriedly took off his belt and pulled off his jeans, almost made her pass out. ' _Why Mavis~?'_

"This time I want you to do it again, but while I'm inside of you, and you're screaming my name." The roguish grin that planted itself on his lips was made to make panties drop, unfortunately the effect wasn't excluded from Lucy.

"Bu-but," Natsu started ripping the blue nighty off of Lucy before she could think, and it was in shreds at the next moment. "Stop!" As feverently as she tried to fight him off and stop him from taking away away her clothing, it was no use. The muscles weren't just for show, he was much stronger than her as he was able to pin both her hands above her head with one hand and finish taking the rest of her clothes off with the other.

Completely bare to his wandering gaze, Lucy squirmed, it didn't seem her blush could feel hotter than this.

"Please stop staring." She whimpered, struggling against his hand around her wrists, but it was no use.

"No," Natsu growled, holding a hip tight in the palm of his hand, he looked her heatedly in the eye. She froze, if only for a moment, and shut up long enough for Natsu to scan Lucy from head to toe. She was deliciously curvy and perky in all the right places. Her peachy skin was dewy with perspiration he noticed, as his eyes raked up her form, quickly zeroing in on the continuously bouncing breasts of hers with blushing mulberry nipples, he'd think they were cute if the sight of her heaving chest already covered in his marks didn't arouse him so much. Her squirming hips still rooted by his large hand distracted him back to her center and realizing even after eating her out and staring intently at her dripping folds that she was astutely groomed, not that he would've cared or not. But either she did, or the people at the club did. That thought made a terribly possessive anger fill his lungs. He never liked to share his toys. Gripping tighter than he should and glaring hotly at the scared yet undoubtably aroused blond, he unintentionally directed his frustrations toward her, "You're mine." This statement more final than his last.

Lucy whimpered again, stricken with fear and lust. This wasn't right! She didn't want it like this.

It seemed like she didn't have a voice in that decision and her legs were placed back around his hips. She felt the heavy, impossibly hard heat of his length slide over her stomach and felt her throat clench.

She'd never thought she could be so turned on in a situation like this, she was technically getting raped for God's sake! But despite that, after her wide eyes glanced down to identify the foreign object on her person, her traitorous body exuded all of the signs of a woman in heat. It was huge!

Natsu bit his lip, a pointed fang piercing the soft flesh as he gazed at her, no doubt noticing something she didn't as his eyes wandered down her bare body yet again. The intense pair of jade flicked to her worried gaze and she didn't think she'd seen anything sexier in her life. ' _Oh God, Mavis!'_

"Oh yeah, you're gonna enjoy this." Natsu snickered. And he would too, he could not deny at this point an multiple wandering gazes, that her body wasn't perfect.

Lucy squeaked at the sound of his voice, "But how will it fit!?" She struggled even more to get her hands out of his grasp, this man was insane!

Natsu's grin turned evil as he directed his attention to her leaking twat, rubbing his engorged thick cock around her clit and enjoying her mewls before rubbing it against her entrance. Hearing her voice catch at his pleasurable poking and her legs unintentionally pull him closer, Natsu once again looked up, grin even wider if possible, "Oh it'll fit. As wet as you are, I could almost just slide in. It's trying to suck me in even now."

Lucy wouldn't be surprised if her whole body turned tomato red. She'd read enough of Ezra's books and her own works to know what he meant and she didn't want to believe it, how traitorously her body was being to her. "Are you a virgin princess?" He asked pushing the tip of his bulbous head into her velvet folds slowly, his eyes widening at how welcoming her depths were and slowly backing out, "Wow, maybe that bastard was wrong."

Lucy tried feebly to not make a sound, clamping down hard onto her lip with her teeth at the foreign feeling of something so large penetrating her, but even she couldn't deny how tightly her walls gripped onto him. "That's none…of you-your buisne…ss." She moaned as he continued the process, in and out, in and out…in and out. Crap her legs were shaking again.

Natsu's grip tightened on the woman's thigh and his face became hard, eyes not leaving the area of conjoinment while watching them come together. At hearing her response, the same heavy sense of possessive anger from earlier came back, taking over him and making his lean hips snapped roughly forward.

Lucy screamed loudly, her hands pulling sharply down yet not out of his grasp and her body tensed ram rod straight.

Natsu growled, he felt thin skin break, she was still a virgin alright. Well _had_ been. Now he was rutted almost completely into her. "You should've told me." Throwing away the flash of guilt he felt at knowing she was in pain and blaming it on her.

The blonde glared hotly at him as tears weighed on her eye lashes and fell down her pale cheeks, "You bastard." Her voice cracked.

The pink haired male, just stared, leaning down a breath away from her and looked in her eyes. "You won't be saying that for long." Natsu smirked, capturing her lips. It didn't take much until he felt her walls flutter around him. Her tight, insanely warm wet walls constricting and releasing…Natsu rutted deeper into her. He couldn't help it; it was incredible how good she felt. He hated to admit it, but her body really was made for sin. Ideas flashed through his mind in how he could take advantage of that now known fact.

Lucy moaned against his lips, feeling him go deeper. The sharp pain of her innocence taken, slowly ebbed away but stayed on the outskirts as her body adjusted to his size. Pleasure over took her senses, she bit the male's lip when she felt her nipples harden, tingling as they brushed against his chest. She hated him. Her body on the other hand, made her moan loudly against his lips when his hard cock dug deeper inside of her. He went all the way in making her voice raise against his now hovering, stupidly smirking lips, until he was seated inside of her. She choked on her own spit, feeling like her mind was going delirious, she felt like she could taste him, he was sooo deep. She never imagined it to be possible after glancing at the thing beforehand. "You're so big." Lucy gasped, she wouldn't allow herself to look at him, just knowing what his expression was.

What Natsu didn't know was that his expression was just as she would expect, a shit eating grin. Usually he had more humility than this, well… "I'd say we fit perfectly." He whispered gruffly and Lucy moaned inwardly just at how erotic it sounded. A deft hand moved over her protruding nipples and down to her sinuous hip, rocking himself slowly inside of her and being graced with more of her sweet lubricant against his shaft, "but I'd prefer to see how well we move together." Natsu kissed her sweet panting lips one more time and smiled at the need he saw in her beautiful brown orbs before lengthening his strokes and rocking her into the bed.

Her pussy was more than willing to take him all in every time he pulled back, it sucked and formed against his wide girth with each snap of his hips to receive him. With each pull, Lucy tensed and gasped; each thrust Lucy cried. His body hummed, she was absolutely delicious.

Natsu pulled her curved hip up and sunk into her harder this time, Lucy made a strangled cry and tears formed in her ducts. Natsu watched intensely and groaned. He wanted to hear more.

"Please…" Lucy begged, he decided he liked the sound of it. So much so, he finally let her go.

Lucy didn't know what to think, all she knew was that her hands flew to his strong back and clamped down onto him. Natsu growled, lifting her hips even higher and moving the hand that held her captive to the underside of her knee and lifting. Lucy heard a squelching sound after this thrust and was horrified, but the only response she made was an embarrassingly sharp yell of his name when her whole vagina seemed to clamp down on him.

"Oh, Lucy you feel so good. So fucking good. I don't think I can control myself anymore." Natsu groaned, his cock hardening even more, he could feel her juices literally leak down his legs and onto the bed, just hers alone and they'd barely gotten started. The sound of her pussy squeezing, sucking him in after every thrust was making him crazy and as much as she seemed to want to be against what was happening, the expressions on her face every time he twisted his hips were absolutely cum worthy.

Natsu planted himself to the hilt inside her again and grinded his hips in a circular movement, watching Lucy's lips tremble and feeling her nails pierce his skin. Her walls fluttered, no—they drummed against him like freaking heartbeats, "Oh fuck Luce, you just?"

That was it. Natsu let go of her leg, pushing himself off of her and sat to his knees quickly, she gasped and sobbed out finally seeming to fall apart at her orgasm, and he threw both of her legs over his arms and spread them as he leaned back down on his hands. This placed her hips and ass in the air, and his hard blank face a few inches above her erotic one.

Snapping his hips down _hard_ he decided to fuck her just like he wanted to. Lucy screamed out, just barely finishing her climax and now being speared into the bed! The force of his thrusts pushed his cock all the way to her womb and though the painful shock should be just that, it was shockingly—overwhelmingly pleasurable. She seemed to bounce back against his cock thanks to the hold he had on her legs, the combined effect had Lucy not knowing what to do with her self so her hands flashed to his lower back and tensed bicep.

"Natsu, oh Mavis…it's so deep!" Lucy couldn't, this thing inside her body felt like it was tearing her apart!

Natsu only growled deeper, trying to control himself from being overcome, staring unwaveringly at her as he fucked her harder and hiked her body up against him higher.

"Natsu!" She screamed to high heaven then, he was piercing something—something back breaking and mind tingling. Her juices were flowing, it was everywhere! She heard the squelching noises and added to the mix was the sound of their sweaty bodies clapping against each other, accompanied to the sound of her screams and sobs and his curses and groans.

In and out, in and out, wetter…deeper.

Her words were inexplicable now. She felt a hand push up against her lower back and force her against him harder. Why did he do that? When did her hand start pushing against his waist? Was she trying to stop him? She saw his teeth clench, and his eyes grow wild. Something she said must have effected him because in the next moment he clamped his hand from the back, behind her neck and fucked her hard until she came screaming, crying, clenching, and…squirting just like he said she would, around him. She felt wet everywhere, the thing in her body was being strangled by her own. Flooding her womb with piercing hot heat.

"You're mine now…I'm not letting you go." A voice gasped raggedly. Her conscious barely caught what she'd heard before everything was black…

* * *

 **AN:** So what do you think about the first lemon? Hot or not? I've been out of practice for a while so hopefully it lived up to my past, hopefully better. I only strive to get better, haha. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, this is the official start of Nalu, even though it starts off this way. That's why we have character development.

Honestly, this will probably be the nicest Natsu will be to Lucy for a while, depending on how you see it. You haven't seen his true colors yet let's just say that. Being away from his father for so long, even 'normal' Natsu in my story will be fucked up. But amazing Lucy will hopefully change all of that.

I'll be waiting for your response, thanks guys!


	7. Chapter 7

_Beep, beep, beep!_

Long, tousled blonde hair, shifted under the smooth black sheets of a large bed. Of which, all you could see was a somewhat human shaped lump underneath.

 _Beep, beep, beep!_

"Aaaugh!" The blonde lump groaned. After the sixth annoying beep, bleary brown finally eyes peeked over the hem of her warm shield against the rays of morning light. The first thing they settled on were the crimson numbers blinking at her urgently, 'Seven-o'clock am…who woke up that early on a Sunday?'

"Ah!" Lucy sprang up from her cocoon in the bed with a yell, of which led to an awkward fall onto the cold hardwood floor.

"Ow…" She whimpered after bone hit wood, dragging herself into a slumping position against the night stand to officially shut the damned alarm off. Once peace was finally brought back to the room, Lucy's jumbled mind could fully settle and assess her current situation. When that happened, a shiver ran down her spine even though warm sunlight hit her form from the windowed doors. "N-Natsu..?" Brown eyes slowly lifted with a blonde head over the edges of her sleep area while her pulse raced.

Unlike the night before, she wouldn't allow herself to be naïve enough to think everything from last night was all a dream. As soon as she noticed the alarm time, her senses went on alert and gooseflesh stood on end. Maybe he was still there and wanted to rape her again.

Finally seeing the full expanse of the bed with no other black covered lumps in sight, while her ears prickled to just the sound of her breathing and the ringing deep in her mind. Not even the sound of the city life outside the building or caw of early birds penetrated the bedroom walls or dewy frost of the balcony's glass. It was completely silent.

Lucy sunk on her heels, folding her legs under her bum and allowed a whoosh of breath to escape her mouth. A shaken hand ran through her tresses, slowly allowing her bangs to flop free. So she was safe for now huh?

For the second time, she took in her surroundings with weary eyes. In the light of day, the room really was immaculate. The double doors that were to the far left were French in style, she could look out to see it led to a marbled balcony with softly carved columns lining it. Flowers peeked from it's side, but Lucy couldn't see enough from where it came from, nor did she particularly want to investigate enough to move. The other glass double doors to the right were still dark on the inside, but 20/20 vision was able to make out the shape of clothes. The television from last night stood defying gravity on the wall, ridiculously large and imposing, another lone door that was not made of glass or was see through, and finally the last of the many doors in the room to the far right. It was also made of glass, but made of frosted kind that made it hard to make out what you were seeing. She assumed it led to the bathroom.

Shivering for the second time, Lucy decided she would either need to go back into the bed or get up, and there was no way in all of Fiore that she was going to get back into that man's bed!

Quickly getting to her bare feet, Lucy noticed she was in a soft cotton black shirt. She knew it was his as it was big enough to fall over her shoulder, yet cling to her curves, until it finally fell halfway down her thighs. Lucy didn't want to think about how she got into the clothes, calming herself at the thought that it was better than being naked.

Walking on her tip toes, she tried not to make a sound as she got closer to her presumed exit. The only door that was not see through obviously.

Her heart beat into her ears. She couldn't just wrench it open could she? What if he was behind it, waiting for her? She placed her ear over the soft wood, hoping—or then again maybe _not_ hoping—to hear someone behind it, and heard nothing.

Well, there was nothing else she could do. If he really was behind it, she decided she could bash him with something. The girl quickly flitted to the night stand and attempted to pick up the lamp as a weapon, it was a lot heavier than she thought—especially for it's size, and decided on the measly alarm clock instead. Back at the door, Lucy raised the makeshift weapon over her head, enclosing the knob in her hand before wrenching the door open. Before her stood—

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Lucy breathed out, a wisp of blonde falling like a release of bated breath down past her shoulder and over her nose. All that was in front of her was an empty hallway, a shaggy soft coffee colored carpet, to lead her through the dimly lit unknown.

Lucy took small soft steps, out of the room, not even chancing a look back, as she walked down. It was still quiet, almost eerily so…and unsettling. She _almost_ missed the alarm.

Cream colored walls encompassed her, two new doors stood at her side but she didn't even give them a glance as they stood outside her peripherals. Soft caresses grazed her feet with each step until she was met with what looked like a large open living room and kitchen, modernly furnished. To her right were carpeted stairs leading down to it.

Still no pink haired bastard in sight.

With watchful eyes, Lucy noticed something on the table in the living area, something bright and pink, and it wasn't a nasty head of hair! "My backpack!" Lucy gasped, letting her 'weapon' fall from her cold hands, putting caution to the wind and running. Almost tripping, down the stairs to get to the object of her attention. Once there, she ripped it open to look inside. Just as she'd hoped, her books were still there, makeup bag, pencil case, even her phone! "Oh, Mavis!" Lucy cried, snatching the cutely decorated device from the bowels of her bag and quickly unlocking it with her code, ignoring the onslaught of notifications and messages at the light up screen. She clicked and swiped through it until she was on the keypad, and without thinking typed in the numbers to get her connected to the police. Before she hit the green button that started the dial tone, she stopped…

Lucy clicked her phone back to sleep, before throwing it back in her bag. Luckily, a pair of gym leggings and athletic shirt along with her jogging shoes were also in her bag thanks to her daily visit to the school gym. She wasted no time to rip off that _man's_ shirt that had the lingering smell of him, cinnamon and campfire…off of herself, and rushed to pull her own articles of clothing on. She was bare and sullied underneath, but she hoped she would find solstice soon and could fully rid the horrible, lingering feeling of that man from her body.

She could almost sigh in relief as she tied up her light blue laces on her tennis shoes, but as she gave one last wary glance around the room she knew she couldn't allow herself to. Turning those thanks to previous knowledge from her thriller novels. If they taught her anything, it was that it was better to leave now, for you're never truly safe unless you were gone.

Standing up fully, Lucy picked up her bag from the table. Shouldering the large yet fashionable bag over her shoulders she noticed something she didn't see before. A plate of breakfast also there. 'Did he make this?'

Looking at the slightly burnt eggs and toast, with the 'no way in hell circular' lone pancake, she assumed, yes. A thirst inducing glass of orange juice also sat to the side.

Her lip twitched. To hell if he thought he could drug her again with whatever he sloshed into the food. Thriller novel education numero dos.

"Bastard." Lucy scoffed, turning away and walking hurriedly out of the living area, up the few steps that led to the apartments entryway. Surprisingly, the door opened easily and wasn't locked. No one was behind it waiting for her. It was still completely silent and Lucy couldn't help but be tense. She ran into the elevator that led to the penthouse suite, and quickly pushed the lobby button multiple times.

Two minutes later after elevator music that just gave her more anxiety than necessary, she was in the lobby of the apartments. People sat in the lounge area, some walking past her into the elevator and yet still no pink haired rapist.

Lucy ran out, it seemed her freedom was in her clutches.

"Miss!" Lucy stopped dead in her tracks, heart pounding a mile a minute while her voice yelled loudly in her head asking why she stopped. "Miss. Lucilia Heartifilia!" Glancing slowly to her side, a gentle looking man, clean shaven and wearing a penguin suit walked briskly to her. It wasn't too often she heard her full name like that and it threw her off, she answered her mind. The real question was, should she run?

He made the decision for her, as he caught up before she could even take a step. "Sorry Miss Heartifilia, I have a note for you. Please take it before you leave." The man smiled honestly, urging the letter into her shaking hands. Lucy looked away, she hadn't seen someone seemingly this kind in a while. "Are you okay Miss?" He asked looking concerned.

"Y-yes, thank you." Lucy cleared her throat and brushed his hands aside, with some pause she finally gave him her sweetest smile. His brows crinkled worriedly in response but his smile came back quickly to his face easily.

"Well, then have a nice day Miss.," the man smiled a few seconds and Lucy thought she could probably leave, that was until he started speaking again, "Mr. Dragoneel has spoken a lot about you. He wanted you to know he was sorry he couldn't attend to you in the morning." The man sighed, "I think it's a good thing what he's doing though, I hate to know what happened to the other girls not met by him." In the middle of his spiel, he had pulled out a card and also pushed it into her hand, "Here, if you ever need help or get caught again, or even feel like you might be attacked, Mr. Dragoneel has advised you call him. He tries to help you girls as much as he can." The man looked down at her wistfully, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Lucy just stood there stunned. What was he saying?

"Mr. Bixler!" The warmth on her shoulder lifted and the man coughed, "Sorry young miss, it seems Mrs. Paloussi is in need of help, I must go to her. You can always come back here if you need help also. Do you need a cab?"

Lucy shook her head stiffly. She felt the man linger next to her, but with the next shout of his name he finally moved away, "Don't forget," he called pointedly as he walked away.

The girl tripped over her feet as she started to walk backwards, then away herself. Time seemed to come back to her with the feel of the cold granite underneath her palms, she didn't have enough time to understand what the man meant.

Someone had reached out to her with her fall, noticing the beautiful girl in distress, but Lucy didn't give him a chance to touch her as she ran out of the building as fast as she could. Distantly hearing him call out to her but she didn't turn back.

It didn't make sense. None of it made sense.

Leaping into the first cab she saw, Lucy fished into her back pack until she pulled out a paper. "Take me here."

The startled cab driver, probably used to customers like herself, didn't comment on her behavior or the crumpled paper thrown at him and just drove after a moments pause. Lucy was thankful.

In the wake of her escape, she could finally let herself feel relief, crystal drops fell from her eyes as she looked out the window into the bright blue of the sky.

But she didn't feel victorious.

The hustle and bustle of people around her and honking of horns trumpeted against her ear drums.

At least, it was no longer silent.

* * *

Struggling through the doors of a hard wooded door, Lucy sighed, dropping her heavy book bag onto the ground. She kicked the door closed and made sure to lock it.

Glancing around with weary eyes, the blonde crouched and pulled her phone out, finally allowing herself to look at the messages.

A hundred-twenty in counting…

That wasn't too bad, it was mostly from guys on social media whom found her number, a couple from her "agent", a handful from some friends she tried to keep in touch with in high school and such. Five from Levy just tuning her in on more gossip, the last two messages showing her ire in the late reply sent earlier this morning. She realized bitterly that more than _one_ person woke up this early on a Sunday—then again they both were insane. Lucy hurriedly replied to her small friend. Even a couple spam messages were sent to her that she quickly deleted.

But none from 'Daddy Warbucks.'

He never really sent her messages before, if he had something to say to her, she'd get the feeling if anything, or the maids would send her notice. If it was really important her guards would be alerted. Even so, she thought since she was gone for two days without a word…well, you would think that would warrant one of his rare messages, even if it was an unpleasant one. With the lack thereof, she guessed she was right to not go home.

Erza's abandoned apartment was the safest place she could think of that was still in the city. Maybe it probably wasn't the smartest idea to stay so close, maybe she was better off running away completely, who knows. All she knew was that her gut told her to come here. When she was typing the 3-digit number to the police, Erza's last message flashed above the screen from her notifications. ' _Remember you can stay at my place whenever you like. I know how hard it is for you at home Lucy. –Erza'_

She'd said the same thing before she left to go for school. She didn't want to sell the apartment, hoping that she'd get to visit home often, and knowing she was coming back, so offered Lucy the place to stay as long as she kept it clean every once in a while. Lucy would've loved to take her up on the offer sooner of living there, already keeping to her promise of cleaning it every week and getting in with the key under the mat, but her father had always been a problem despite the easier commute. Now she could and would take advantage of the full agreement without worry.

"Thank you Erza." Lucy sighed with a wistful smile.

Throwing the phone back into her bag after typing just those words to her motherly red-headed friend, she decided to find a charger. It was lucky enough that after said two days, it wasn't already dead, in use or not. Sighing fitfully, and pulling both hands through her hair, Lucy puckered her lips at the tangles that wouldn't let her pull all the way through and the smell of sex that still lingered. She finally knew what the smell of sex was now. The thought made her shudder.

All those whispered words from the girls at school, especially at sleep overs (the few that she was allowed to go to), and in the locker rooms, she could now gain some semblance of understanding. Each story from each girl was different, whether it was romantic, or passionate; random, or well thought out, she realized a few things were the same. After experiencing it herself she could also agree. The worry, the pain, the intensity, the…

ecstasy…

To some extent, Lucy would say she understood Lisanna.

Lucy left her stuff on the floor and stalked down the hall of the home and went to the first door on the right with knowing ease. Inside was a cozy bathroom in hues of purple. She turned on the shower without a thought, it's stinging hot temperature not even making her flinch. Her head turned and she was face to face with herself. She looked pale and sweaty, her hair was wild and her clothes askew. Definitely just got fucked look.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Lucy screamed, ripping off her clothing over her head and down her waist until she was finally standing in the nude. She breathed heavily as she saw all of the love bites on her form, not too many surprisingly, yet the brightest one under her jaw was mortifying. Turning away with a humph, Lucy threw herself into the shower.

The idea was to scrub it all off. Everything he did to her, everywhere he touched and kissed her. The memory made the painful ache between her thighs begin to burn and she felt her stomach clench first with desire then disgust. He took everything from her, and yet... These feelings, they were confusing.

A sob broke from her lips and Lucy fell to the tub floor and cried. She stayed in there for hours, past even when the water went cold and her skin pruned. Crying and ardently trying to clean herself.

 _What did she want?_

* * *

A couple days past since the incident. Lucy had willed herself to go back to school. She still hadn't heard from her father, nor had she been kidnapped again by Natsu or her bodyguards. She wanted to think she didn't know who was worse.

Though honestly, Natsu was just as ghost as her father, and as much as she wanted to be happy, it was very much concerning. Didn't he say he wanted them to be a couple now?

She debated over whether he might've felt regret and shame but then his hard rage filled green eyes that landed on her when he talked about her father, would flit through her vision and she knew he didn't.

When she first saw Levy again, the girl had acted like everything was normal. Chatting with her as usual. Not even making too much of a comment on the extra layer of makeup she was wearing or the thick scarf she wore despite the nice warm weather. Of course she didn't completely slide by, the girl had noticed her off behavior and how withdrawn she was acting, even commenting on it. Lucy had decided it was better for her not to know and brushed it aside, deciding to act as usual.

The days rolled by, everything that happened almost felt like a dream. Lucy almost convinced herself so, the reality of having to go to an apartment every night and not her home, on top of her body guards not being around, kept her from blissful ignorance. She decided, her best train of action was to keep low, not to bring attention to herself, and try to go home a different route every night. And above everything, to act normal.

It's worked so far, and now here she was, a warm September day, enjoying the outdoors as she ate lunch with Levy. The ugly red bruise under her jaw had healed nicely so she didn't have to put as much makeup on or wear a scarf anymore. Thankfully. She was tired of the weird looks people would give her and the rumors of the starlit Lucy Heartifilia being a basket case were annoying. The other pesky love bites were easily hidden under her clothes in more…intimate areas, so she didn't have to worry about them.

The paranoia of it all was finally starting to slink away, she could finally feel like she was in her own skin again. But his absence was still disconcerting. She just didn't know why.

Did she miss him? His touch? He had been her first, and the first man to touch her so intimately. Lucy shook that thoughts away before she was able to delve deeper. You couldn't get Stockholm Syndrome that fast could you? Despite the more than pleasurable memory, it was still forced. She didn't want it. She didn't want it like that anyway.

She was just too confused.

That was It, that was all.

"So I finally got to have a heart to heart with my neighbor, she's honestly a sweet girl!" Levy sighed, eyes wide with reassurance. Though Lucy only raised a brow. "I told her, she and her boyfriend get kind of noisy at night and she reddened up like a tomato," Levy snickered, her expression kind of reminded Lucy of a mischievous pixie, "You should've seen her."

Lucy smiled, "So what did she say?"

"She just apologized mainly, until I finally got her to stop. Since then I haven't heard a peep." Levy speared a few lettuce leaves and a carrot beneath her fork before bringing it to her lips. "Either they go between the loudest people to ever have sex to the quietest like that," she gestured with a cute snap, "or they've moved to his dorm for their escapades."

Lucy giggled, taking a sip of her cappuccino, she decided to forgo lunch today and settle on coffee. Normally she didn't like the bitter taste and rather drink tea, but surprisingly the café on the university's grounds was beyond amazing enough to get even her addicted.

Levy watched her take merry sips, amber eyes riddled with worry. "You should eat more Lu…"

Freezing, Lucy stopped mid sip. After a pause she finally huffed a sigh, "Levs—"

"I know, I know… Just try to eat more. Okay?"

Lucy said nothing and Levy groaned. Stabbing another fork full of her salad and moving like she was going to get up.

"Okay! Just calm down Levy!" Lucy hissed, grabbing hold of her friend's wrist and forcing her to stop.

Levy glared at the beautiful blonde, "Promise?"

Lucy bit her lip, "Yeah, okay?"

The brunette sighed heavily, but sat down anyway.

"So, any word from Gajeel lately?" Lucy asked, trying to change the conversation and put on a false smile, in the distance a bunch of girls at the table next to them started cooing loudly and gossiping.

"No, not really…" Levy groaned with another mouthful of salad. It looked really fresh and good, but Lucy promised herself she'd eat a delicious meal later. "I think he's avoiding me or something. I mean I know we barely know each other and only met a couple of times, but I still haven't gotten to thank him properly. I think I might break down and actually text him later." Levy mumbled, "What do you think?"

Next to them, the girls got louder, even one of them squealed, Lucy thought it was distracting to Levy's story, but didn't look towards them. "I think you should, he probably has been busy Levs. From the way it sounded, him and his friends do a lot of stuff together." Lucy took another warm sip and cringed with a smile as another girl shrieked, "Anyways, you shouldn't worry, it's just the first few weeks of school. Who knows, maybe you'll see him soon. I do think you should text him though, it's better sooner than later to thank him—"

"Oh my gosh! Here he comes!" Lucy was stopped in her conversation when one of the girls from the loud table next to there's, yelled loud enough for the whole school to hear. Blonde brows pushed together and she finally glanced up to see what all the hoopla was about.

"What the—?" Levy sounded just as confused as her self.

Screams bounced off her eardrums, and she looked to see a bunch of girls jumping around each other, yelling. She could just barely distinct the words, 'hottie', and 'billionaire'. Was it the guy girls have been talking about all week, even before she came back?

The looks on the girl's faces ranged from excitement to awe, Lucy became even more confused when their gazes landed in her direction.

"Can you believe this Levy? Some guy is here and everyone goes bonkers." Once upon a time, she imagined _herself_ like this. But ever since what happened to her not too long ago, her boy fever has gone down to an all time low. Maybe she'll get the feeling back later on in her life and relate to this frenzy once more. At this moment though, it was borderline ridiculous.

"Aw comon Luce, I'm not just _any_ guy am I?" A dark chuckle followed soon after the question was thrown at her.

Blonde brows pushed back towards each other, and a full pout pushed at her lips. She didn't remember Levy's voice being that deep. A cold sweat ran down her spine.

"What do you…" The question died at her lips with the swing of her head to the stranger's direction. In front of her stood none other than her pink haired tormentor. The man who'd begrudgingly stayed on her mind for the past couple days, especially at night when her mind replayed the memory of him taking her, and the words he spoke to her. _"You're mine now…I'm not letting you go."_ Did he really mean that?

There he stood in all of his glory, bright pink hair crazily swaying in the wind just as she remembered it. Green piercing eyes just as blazingly hot, all that was new was the wickedly fanged smile. Seeing those incisors again brought on heated memories that she tried to shun to just the late hours while she frustratedly tumbled around in bed. Yet here they were in the light of day with everyone watching, making her insides clinch and raucous heat pool between her thighs.

"Gajeel-kun?" There was the actual Levy's voice. Lucy forced herself to look away from the large presence of the male and see her friend's wide eyes staring up next to Natsu. There stood Gajeel also, not even looking shameful at his absence. She didn't know why she thought he would be, as he stood blankly next to the man. Another guy about Natsu's height, with black hair and dark navy eyes, also stood next to him.

Brown shocked eyes, shot back to Natsu, a nostalgic feeling hit her when he looked at her curiously, with a watchful gaze. She never understood why he did that. "What are you doing here?" Lucy tried to ignore the way her voice shook.

The smirk was back but with less vibrancy, she didn't need to hear the sighs and chirps from the girls next to her to remember just how handsome the man in front of her really was. After a few days, she tried to paint the memory of his visage with an ugly brush, but no matter how hard she tried to create that, reality was truer than fiction, and she'd be damned to think he was ugly even if she was blind.

"I'm here to see you silly. Luce did you forget we were supposed to meet today?"

"What?"

Natsu finally took his hands from his pockets of his red capris shorts and pulled her balled fist lying on the table into his strong grip. With a soft tug, he pulled her to her feet and ambled their bodies together. "I've missed you, babe."

Wide brown eyes shook with horror, as his danced mischievously and the crinkle of his grin grew deeper. Before she knew it, his warm soft lips were on hers. He suckled her lips softly, coaxing her mouth to open, and in her surprise she did. His hot tongue, blazed through her mouth, pulling an unintended moan from her trembling lips as her legs turned to jelly.

'What?! What are you doing Lucy Heartifilia?!'

Her mind screamed at her but her body burned for him. Dark memories with incredible detail flew back to her of their night and how her body keened to him, trembled for him.

'I hate him. I hate you!' Her mind cried while her hands grappled onto his shirt, seemingly pulling him closer.

One of his deft large hands smoothed down her back until it met her barely clothed rear and squeezed. Her navy pleated skirt barely covering the expanse of her derriere, not really realizing the problem in wearing clothes like these until now. To be fair, she'd went to an all girls school her whole life, guys weren't so easily able to grope her.

While her mind was cursing him, her body burned hotter and she whimpered into their wet heated kiss. His response was to growl lowly and squeeze harder as a threat. Biting her lip when her nails dug into his chest in retaliation. She didn't need him to warn her that he was getting turned on, the hard bulge poking at her stomach told her as much. On top of that was the way his tongue was skillfully shoving down her throat, let's say it was NOT rated low enough for the public. He was basically just mouth fucking her and groping her for everyone to see.

That brought her to reality, along with the loud cough that broke the almost silence.

What in all of Magnolia just happened?

* * *

 **AN:** Quiet confusing I'm sure, huh? All will soon be revealed.

I guess I could give light on Lucy here. I wanted to keep true to her character but I also wanted to make it realistic, or at least, what I think would be realistic. In my story, Lucy grew up with the love of her mother and father but both were taken away from her at a young age. Since then her father has abused her mentally and physically, and as I've hinted at in previous chapters, she doesn't fully blame him. I made her a wholly forgiving character (kind of how she is in the manga ex. Gajeel, Minerva, Flare...her father) almost to the point she finds it as a fault of herself. Going to an all girls school since her start in education, she has lack of knowledge of the other sex besides what she hears from other girls. Even though me and you know that what Lisanna said in chapter 2 was ridiculous, Lucy can't be sure. It's a little far fetched, but her brain is developing into believing negative/get the hell out of there relationships aren't completely bad. She still has her instincts and knows what Natsu did to her was wrong, but her inner self doesn't. It doesn't help that everything Natsu did to her went against a typical rape and that he made her feel pleasure. He promised her a relationship as close to love as she's gotten since she was young (from the opposite sex of course) coming from the guy who popped her cherry she starts to feel a connection. It also doesn't help that her father was abusive (not that I'm going to place Natsu anywhere near her father) but the Oedipus Complex works wonders into her judgement.

Long explanation but I hope it sheds light on why I have Lucy giving in, seemingly so easily, and finding so much conflict in something that most people would instantly know was wrong.

Anyways, tell me what you guys thought. I just got a new job so I don't know how fast these updates are going to go. ごめんなさい (sorry) in advanced.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Hey guys, I know it's been a long time since I updated, let alone written anything. I've been extremely busy this summer with taking classes I didn't need to and working . Most of this chapter has been done for a while I just haven't had time to finish it. Hopefully I'll have more time soon for all my pending fics. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

That cough was enough to snap Lucy out of her trance as she stood back and tried to push out of his hold on her. For half a second he didn't budge, there was a dark lust in his eyes that forced Lucy to still with a shiver down her spine but she was able to ignore it as mostly amusement shinned through. Eventually he let her scramble away, though she should emphasize, that _he let her_. Lucy didn't know how to feel about that. What she did know she felt, was flustered and highly mortified.

Lucy panted with flushed cheeks and a crumpled brow as he just smirked knowingly back at her. Everyone was watching. The realization of it made her head grow steam, and by the amused grin on Natsu's face, she must have become way redder than before.

"What's going on Lucy?" The blonde tore her eyes away from Natsu's teasing own, long enough to look at her friend to see her concerned face. Questions piercing her with her hazel eyes but the worry seemed to be the most demanding emotion.

"Yeah, _Lucy_ ," Natsu purred, though she detected a hint of spite in the undertones of his voice, "what's going on?"

In that moment, Lucy wanted to deny the implications in their voices, in everyone's eyes, to tell the truth and run away. High tail it out of that place and never see him again, but when brown gazed back upon amused green, those hateful lips of his started moving without a sound. 'Remember,' the syllables were formed upon his lips dreadfully.

Lucy's brow crinkled into a scowl, 'Fuck you,' she mouthed. Natsu stared at the damning syllables. A heated stare taking over his eyes on her mouth before he directed them back to her eyes with a sensual lick of his lips.

He didn't say it, didn't even mouth it, but she had an idea of what he wanted to say.

 _That can be arranged._

Ugh

"Luce here, is my girlfriend." Natsu stated, crossing his arms in his plain white cotton shirt, Lucy tried not to pay attention to how his muscles bulged. Convincing herself she wasn't attracted to him, just warry of his next move. He was a slick one, she had to remember that. A huge gasp seemed to echo around the compound at hearing that and Lucy was definitely one of them.

He had told her what he had wanted out of her, no matter how much she understood it or not, but the feeling was different from him speaking about it just between the two of them and bluntly stating it front of a crowd of people. The realization of what she was getting herself into hit her hard and a familiar stinging burned the back of her eyes from her shame.

"Lulu?" Levy's look was a lot less worried now, this time more shocked and a little indignant. She couldn't blame her.

Knowing she'd have explanations by the dozens to give, Lucy decided to play along. "Ahem, well yeah. I guess…" A violent blush sprouted on her face as she turned away from Levy's burning gaze, she felt the heat move to her shoulders—or maybe it never left, as she flattened down the back of her skirt and tried even harder to distract her gaze from Levy's. "We're dating…ehem, Natsu and I."

And that was enough for a commotion to start of banter and gossip with the girls next to them.

Natsu smiled, and if Lucy were stupid, she'd probably think it were genuine. The twinkle in his eyes did get her heart to flutter, but the darkness that always shadowed there didn't dissipate showing it was all an act. It did little to stop her reaction though, and as if that wasn't enough, her heart picked up even more speed as he moved closer towards her. Pulling her into his embrace as his long fingers ran through her hair, with her hands in between them on his chest. She actually hadn't been wearing a bra today, the cute blue and gold halter halfie (what she liked to call a half top) she wore demanded it, and was a little mortified that he could've possibly known from their earlier embrace. Though the spicy smell of him fully engulfed by her senses somewhat dulled the thought. How could a terrible person like him smell so nice?

"Squuuuuuueeeeeee!"

Lucy jumped again, just as Levy jumped from her seat and tackled her into a bear hug. The small girl somehow swinging her around as she yelled to the high heaven. "Oh my Mavis! I'm so happy for you!" She said with stars in her eyes. "When did this happen? How did you meet? Tell me everything!" Lucy tried scratching the back of her head while thinking up a way to answer all her questions. 'Last night, in a slave auction, he actually hates me and wants to kill my father…' The truthful answers came as quickly as she asked them. They hadn't thought this far; hell they hadn't thought up their earlier confession. It was lucky she could read mouths pretty well and was rational enough to not just cuss him out as soon as she saw him or this plan would be toast and her father would be the same.

Internally, Lucy scolded herself for the crass joke.

"I mean honestly Lulu, I didn't want to tell you sooner but it was about time you got a boyfriend. I thought you'd be alone for life. I mean it's not your fault, your dad is _pretty_ freakin strict, but then again it kind of is your fault too…," Lucy's brow ticked in annoyance, Levy made her sound like a prude…which she was NOT! "You gotta live life Lucy and not care about what your dad says! Find yourself a hot boyfriend!" Levy glanced back at Natsu then back to jumping with Lucy in her arms again, "And you did!"

Lucy's jaw ticked, "Levs…"

"Oh Mavis Lucy, I thought I would have to bring you a new cat every year or something and make sure you weren't dead! I'm so happy I could cry!" Tears pebbled down Levy's cheeks.

A pulse started in Lucy's forehead, "Thanks Levy." Well, if that didn't help her seem even more pitiful. If the crowd knew the truth, they'd probably think Natsu was doing her a favor.

"That's about it shrimp," Gajeel came from behind Levy and plucked her up by the cuff of her shirt, stopping her mid ball. The girl wide eyed at anyone having the gall to do so. Lucy was equally as surprised but didn't say anything. "Let's leave the two lovebirds here alone so they can talk."

"Ladies…"

Lucy looked to see the black haired guy from earlier stand in front of the sizeable crowd of girls. His hands were in the pockets of his dark wash ripped jeans and a devilish smirk was on his face. They all swooned at the sight of him, a few calling out Gray-sama, Lucy assuming that to be his name. She couldn't help but also think he was pretty attractive, if it weren't too long ago, she would've fangirled over him herself.

"Leave." He deadpanned, his face now brought to a bored, blunt expression.

Lucy sweat dropped.

Not the reaction to be expected, all the girls screamed as if he said something sweet, despite it being quite the opposite and most certainly rude.

"Yes, Gray-sama!" They all replied, walking away to where Gajeel was headed. When all of the girls finally left, Gray gave them a slight glance over his shoulder before he then left himself.

A couple tense moments passed by and Lucy decided it was better to ignore everything and fidget with her skirt, than face her problems head on. It had been such a beautiful day too in the small park area of campus, they had foliage, trees and bushed to give them privacy and yet they made her claustrophobic. Now she was able to notice the small grey clouds in the sky and the random breeze that brought a chill to her spine.

The man before her didn't speak, he just continued to drill his gaze through her head as if to get her attention.

More uncomfortable moments rolled by and Lucy threw in the towel. With a huff, Lucy finally directed her attention to the man in front of her, "What are you doing here Nat-Dragoneel?" The blonde corrected herself, saying his name felt too friendly and familiar, the last thing they were.

Natsu arched a brow and a noise came out of his mouth that suspiciously sounded like a snicker.

Lucy twitched. Turning around, she had decided she had enough, but before she could fully walk away a firm hold wrapped around her wrist.

"Now, now Luce. Is that how you treat your boyfriend, and soon to be fiancé?" Natsu pouted at the enraged girl as she grit her teeth. A spiral of golden almost whipping in his face twirled before a heated glare came to view.

"We are NOT boyfriend and girlfriend. I HATE you!" Lucy yelled, trying dutifully to break out of his hold. When tugging didn't work, she tried placing her manicured hand against his chest and pushing.

He didn't move an inch, he barely even looked like he noticed her pushing at him, "Awe, Luce don't say that." Natsu pouted some more before pulling the hand that was on his chest and making her collide completely against him. Soft lips brushed over her ear as a sneaky hand grazed down the curves of her back and smoothed around to her waist. "Don't you remember the way I made you feel?"

Lucy gasped when his warm breath hit her sensitive lobe. The hateful images of their night together that she tried to forget started flashing through her mind. "Only a good boyfriend would give his girlfriend so much pleasure."

The hand still held by his, now laying against his chest, balled a fist against his shirt. Her breath was caught and her insides twisted and turned but she wouldn't allow him to seduce her, "You pig." Lucy was finally able to pull away, but only enough so that she could see into his eyes. His eyes that were a sea of dark passionate green. They were still dulled; by what she didn't know. She imagined that before whatever had happened to him, they used to be a fiery inferno of emotion sparking even the dampest log. What she could see now was just a small kindling. Eyes that only showed rage, or in these instances with her, amusement, arousal and distrust.

It was funny, she should be the one to not trust him. Closing her eyes and looking away, down at the tan skin of his fore arm, its tight muscles roped around her waist, she spoke again, "What do you want with me Dragoneel? Seriously…please."

Natsu furrowed his brows. She's resorted to begging? Her look was almost one of defeat, but not quite. "I came to see you, babe." If she finally wanted to give up, he was all for it. Though he couldn't say he wasn't enjoying the chase.

Lucy tensed further and Natsu sighed finally fully letting her go. Stepping away from the frozen blonde but still just a foot apart. He decided the act was up.

"Fine." His blank and emotionless façade slid back into place, "I'm here to tell you how our relationship will continue." Brown doe eyes looked underneath lashes to peer at him. Her stance had become closed off and protective with her small arms crossed underneath her plentiful chest and her stance turned away from him.

His gaze directed to the picnic bench her and Levy had been previously sitting on and Lucy quickly got the hint. A pout formed on her pretty lips but she walked over and sat anyway. He got the feeling that the main reason she gave in so easily was because she wanted answers and not necessarily because he told her to.

Once she was seated, albeit a little haughtily, Natsu found a seat across from her. Levy's mostly finished salad in front of him and Lucy's surely cold, coffee. One of his arms rested against the table while the other balled in a fist to hold his chin up as he stared thoughtfully at his blonde companion. She truly was a beauty he thought. It hadn't taken the light of day to realize that, but here he could really fully grasp it. Her soft features took on the visage of youthfulness especially with the lack of makeup he could see she preferred but the fullness of her pouty lips and the length of her thick lashes gave her no setbacks in the art of seduction. It was those same lips that she sat chewing on nervously while she looked anywhere but him that had him stirring in his briefs. That surprised him, not that she aroused him by doing something so simple, but that he was aroused so simply.

He considered himself a man of great control and restraint…well at least when it came to the opposite sex, he didn't allow himself to get swooned so easily. In truth, he hadn't had much experience with women until he learned that they could be a means to an end, especially when his rage overcame him and fighting wasn't always an option. Women were of plenty even when he was younger though he had no interest, so when he finally did cast a glance their way it was never hard to find one willing. Even during those times of him getting older and learning, he only found himself giving into his baser needs just to settle his emotions and not because he gave into their charms and fell into lust.

This girl before him was different. He had never wanted to claim someone so badly before. At the time he had thought it was just to get back at her father and take action into his plans, but now seeing how just a lip bite made him think about tearing her up from her seat, lifting her skirt and tearing her panties away, just to have her laying under him and begging him to take her over and over as he pounded into her perfect ass, as deeply as he possibly cou—

"Are you going to say anything, or are you just going to keep staring at me?" Lucy's pout became a full on sneer as her brown eyes finally looked upon him. His lip twitched upward as he watched her annoyed gestures, the tightness in his pants never went away. She truly was weird.

"Right." Natsu grin stayed put, enjoying the way his companion squirmed under his gaze as he reached into his pants pockets and brought out a bulky yet small white box and placed it on the picnic table in front of them.

Lucy gathered her wits enough to be able to focus on the new found object. "I want you to have this." Surprised brown orbs looked up into surprisingly serious green.

"What is it?"

His only response was a quirked pink brow, so she assumed he'd meant for her to open it.

Lucy's mind scrambled as she picked it up daintily in her cold hands, well at least it couldn't have been an engagement ring. She was able to scratch that off the list. The box was obviously too big and heavy. Too straight to be a gun, and too small to be the head of her father.

That joke probably wouldn't sit well with Natsu.

Opening the deep lid, Lucy found a simple, non offending iphone inside, similar to her own yet obviously without the dents and scratches she administered over time from her clumsiness. Her poor iphone had procured a lot more damage over the past week including a cracked screen, thanks to her abduction, though she guessed she should be thankful she got it back at all.

"I already have a phone, Dragoneel." Lucy looked up after inspecting the cold hunk of metal in her palms.

Natsu clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, "About that…this here is going to be your new phone from now on." The serious expression of his seemed to quickly back track as he crossed his arms across his chest. His new expression almost childishly suggestive, "Besides, your old one is a hunk of crap." She didn't have it around her, so for him to know that he must've been the one to lay out her things the morning after their _incident_.

Lucy huffed indignantly, she will admittedly acknowledge that her phone was tarnished, but before the kidnapping she thought it brought it character, she had no problem with a few scratches and scrapes. She may have been rich but she wasn't completely materialistic and wasteful, a new phone for superficial damage was out of the question. "No." Lucy frowned with a cross of her own arms.

Natsu growled dangerously, "This is part of the agreement Lucy." He warned with a deepened scowl.

"I'm not going to get a new phone because I have a few scratches on my old one."

"Don't be an idiot," Her stomach pierced at the insult," I can't have your father tracking you, or anyone else for the matter in case they have something set up on it. We're getting rid of your phone and you're taking this one." Before she had time to respond, he stood. "Now, let's go."

"W-What do you mean?" Lucy's heart stopped, where was he planning on taking her? She still had a couple more classes left today.

Natsu scoffed at her look of fear and rolled his eyes, circling around the table to pull her up to her feet himself by the crook in her arm. "I'm not done explaining to you and plus I'm hungry." As he started to pull her along, he could tell by the dead weight behind him that Lucy still wouldn't budge.

"I have class, I can't go with you!"

"Class-smazh, this is more important, I can tell you're hungry too."

"N—," it was then her stomach decided to make its acquaintance with Natsu. With a sigh, Lucy resigned to being dragged, coming closer to a red corvette that she hadn't noticed earlier. There was still a weight on her mind and just as she was going to vocalize it, Natsu beat her to the punch.

"Don't worry your pretty little head… I won't try to have sex with you. "Lucy let out an imperceptible sigh of relief. Natsu, hearing it nonetheless chuckled to himself, amused by the beautiful blonde. "If anything, by the end of today," He pulled his warm lips to Lucy's ear and let go of her arm to reach around her waist, the car now in front of them, "You'll be begging me to fuck you." Natsu purred, chuckling darkly at the shiver he felt run through her and the cherries that dusted her cheeks, speaking of…

Lucy yelped cutely, both of her hands against her derriere and a growl at her lips as she watched the bane of her existence walk cockily around the pretty red car to the driver's seat.

"C'mon babe," He cooed out, flicking a pair of classic Ray Bans down from his pink locks, over his seductive gaze. "I'm starved!" The man roared as he slid into the sports car.

With little to no other option, Lucy slid in next to him, flabbergasted and confused by his quick changes in temperament, "We'll see about that." She spoke huffily to his earlier statement, eliciting a knowing look from her companion as he sped off down the street. Her disgruntled yell that she hadn't even gotten her seat belt on yet for all to hear, not realizing that that moment before getting into the car was enough time for her to have run.

* * *

Footsteps hit hard against pavement, the sound of a foot sloshing into water echoing in the air along with a feminine shriek.

"Crap Na-Dragoneel, you going to pull my arm off!" Lucy huffed. She wasn't able to yell much more before her body was pulled harshly around a sharp corner and into a warm puffing chest. Rough hands slid up her cold, bare arms and down to the sides of her waist as tense moments of silence passed by. Against her wishes, her face heated up from the feel of solid muscle underneath her and the delectable smell of the man she was with.

"Shh," Natsu shushed her, pulling Lucy by the back of her neck even closer to his form, unknowingly causing the girl even more embarrassment. In fact, he had no idea of her current dilemma as his face was turned seriously toward the direction they ran away from, listening intently for their pursuers. It didn't take long until he heard their dreaded footsteps.

"Where'd he go? Did you see him?" One of their pursuers called out, panting in between breaths. Their companion got a few more breaths in before answering. "No, I thought you said you saw him go this way!"

A group of more footsteps followed, making Natsu tense and pull Lucy even tighter if possible to his body, trying to keep them from being spotted as much as possible in their cramped space. A small 'eep' escaped from the girl and Natsu had to hold back from shushing her again, annoyed that she couldn't be quiet even with their life on the line.

Little did he know, when he pulled Lucy closer, he'd pulled her into a straddled position over his leg pressing deep into her clothed center and her face in the cuff of his tense neck, right where she could see a dark red almost purplish mark. Ignoring their compromising position, Lucy wondered where he got such a mark. Had he been with a woman recently other than herself?

"Hey, I thought you said you saw him come here!" Another voice yelled, quickly followed by other voices of agreement. Natsu cursed under his breath, there had to be at least ten of them gathered. He remembered there being a full on mob—a handful larger than this, so maybe he was able to shake off those people, but it still left a few more than he might be able to handle. Their best bet was to remain where they were, and hope to Mavis they didn't get spotted. Looking to his other side, he thought again, 'Or maybe…'

The first person to speak from earlier huffed, shushing the crowd with her next statement, "Well wherever he went, at least I got a picture of him. Unfortunately, it's with that tramp he pulled along." Natsu peeked one jaded eye back around the corner, catching with his own eyes the size of the crowd and the person talking. It was a girl with average height and build, a hand cocked on her hip as she held out her bejeweled phone. One of the other girls pulled the phone from her grasp and gasped. "That's not a tramp, bitch, that's Lucy Heartifilia!"

Gasps and murmurs were heard throughout the crowd, "Natsu Dragoneel and Lucy Heartifilia are together!?"

"Shit," Natsu looked down at his companion, ignoring the perplexed look on her face and her contrite look towards his neck in favor for pulling her in the opposite direction of the crowd that he found open a few seconds before. "We have to get out of here."

"Hmm," Lucy moaned in what he assumed was agreement. Finally allowing him to lead them as he dodged behind dumpsters and cut corners with little thought, as quietly as he could while dragging another person with him, until they were back within the bustle of the public.

A sigh of relief left him when he noticed that the group of his fan girls were no longer around or in his line of sight.

" _Guurggle, grruuuumble_ ," Great, now his stomach feels like it's on the verge of eating itself inside out and he can't go back to one of his favorite restaurants because of those damn girls.

 _Flamin' Bun,_ was where they were headed. His favorite burger place in all of Fiore. They had the most amazing Valcano Stomach Burstin' Burger, which held the hottest peppers in the world under one bun slopped with the restaurants famous hot sauce. Just the thought of it made Natsu's stomach rumble yet again and drool form on his tongue. A scowl quickly formed to cover it when he remembered why he couldn't eat such a delicacy with Lucy today.

Driving through the city, he and Lucy actually had a pleasant conversation, sure it had mostly to do with what they wanted to eat and he bragging about the burger place in question and how he held the record for the most Valcano burgers eatin' in recorded time, ten times over. The story of how that happened and the owners face as he scarfed them down while Gray stood behind him yelling out insults for him to 'Make his pyro ass eat faster,' like an over hyped coach as he held the timer, even got a few chuckles out of the blonde. Their conversation had gotten so lighthearted in fact that he was able to crack a small sincere smile of his own. It was his first in a long time, and it had stayed on his face even as he parked and retold a story of Gray coming back the next day after a bet with Natsu and being unable to get even half a burger down before he barfed all over the diner floor. That story and the description of how red Gray's stupid face was got Lucy to laugh out loud, as she held her sides, his grin that much brighter all the while.

Unfortunately, they couldn't even get the door open before out, burst a group of girls whom he unfortunately recognized as his newly spawned fans. He had a few run ins with them before, ever since his press conference and the minimal interviews he'd done since then, at the shopping mall, on campus, and a coffee shop he happened to frequent when Gray needed to get his buzz, though he never touched the bitter shit. Each time since the first, they'd chased after him, all the while Gray laughing at him until they tackled he himself to the ground and stripped him of his clothing (although a naked Gray wasn't anything unusual). Natsu vowed from then on that he wouldn't ever let himself get caught.

And now here they were, panting and hungry on the side of the road. Natsu didn't know Lucy that well, but from what he did know, he expected her to be complaining about their predicament and lamenting his own thoughts to the high heavens, instead she was being eerily quiet, which was definitely unlike her.

"Ah well, I guess we should find somewhere else to eat." Natsu sighed, a smirk tugging at his lips as he thought optimistically about his next meal. He usually only had one run in with the girls at a time so he wasn't too worried to find them somewhere, and from the sounds of it, they'd gotten enough goods from him to last a few days. He reached behind himself to wrap his hand around Lucy's delicate wrist, pulling once he got a good enough hold, and finding yet again, dead weight.

"Wha—Luce," Natsu deadpanned, glaring at the blonde whom had her body wrapped tightly around the circumference of a light pole.

"No, I'm not going with you!" She yelled, grumpily glaring at him, her eyes dancing from his own to a spot on his neck.

Natsu sighed, "Hey, if it's because of the girls, don't worry, they don't usually find me more than one time a day. We'll have some peace from now on." He smiled trying to coax her.

Lucy growled, "That's NOT the reason I'm not coming with you," She glanced again at his neck and the burn of her stare almost made him want to bat at it. Unfortunately, he didn't have the skill to look down at his own neck especially without a mirror and him tucking his chin in to look was looking comical judging by the arch in Lucy's brow.

"Then what is it?" Natsu made his own groan, pulling once more but she held still. He was sure he could rip her away with more strength but was trepid about hurting her unnecessarily.

"Hmph!" Lucy looked away from him with her chin in the air, "After what you've done to me, I don't think that should be a question anymore."

"Luce, I thought we were over this." Lucy cringed at the sound of that nickname he was often starting to call her.

"Well are you over your girlfriend, why don't you ask _her_ to go eat with you!"

"Wha.." Natsu started. Girlfriend? He didn't have a girlfriend. Before he could ponder what she meant by that more, watching as she dug through her cross body purse, until she pulled out something golden. Flipping it open with one hand as her other was still preoccupied in his own, he was faced with a small compact mirror. Inside held his own stupefied face but he knew that wasn't her problem. Glancing back at her, his thoughts rung true when her pointed stare stayed on his neck. Green eyes back on his reflection, he looked at where the right side of his neck was, twisting it to get a better look and found nothing more than a red mark, a hick—oh…

 _Girlfriend, huh?_

Lucy fumed as she kept her eyes on the mark from his neck. So he had another girl, maybe one on the side. Or maybe she was the girl on the side! Maybe he was using her for his dark deeds while his real girlfriend had no idea. Lucy knew he was scum, but she hadn't realized his was this bad, the jerk!

"Oh this?" Natsu asked indifferently, pointing to the damned part of his neck with raised eyebrows as his broad build shifted into a wide more relaxed stance. Lucy glared hotly back to his eyes, watching as his face slowly lifted into a huge amused grin, "This is from you Luce, don't you remember?"

 _Lucy tensed, with each pull and push she was closer and closer to reaching her peak. He moved in different ways seemingly trying to find the spot and set of strokes she liked the best, it wasn't very hard though because she was very responsive and he seemed very skilled. His body hummed against her own, his hard lines surprisingly soft against her feminine curves. She was ashamedly entranced by the way he threw his head back and grit his teeth when she clenched down on him. From her staring, it didn't take long for him to meet her gaze, his jaw set and pink hair falling sexily over his face. His deep dark eyes were a passionate inferno, so entrancing they made her insides twist, she almost came apart then and there. He was too intense forcing her to look away and bury her face into his neck. His thick cock spearing into her harder and more brutalizing, as if he didn't like that she looked away. Her moans echoed around the room as he hit deeper and deeper within her._

 _"Pleeease," she called, tears bundling in her eyes. It felt so good, she didn't know what to do with herself besides claw her hands down his back and suck on the junction of his neck to muffle her screams as he went even deeper, snapping his hips forward, his grip moving from her neck to the headboard causing the bed to shake. Lucy bit down hard, the taste of old coins on the back of her throat as Natsu yelled out an expletive and sped up his pace._

Without her realizing, her grip had slackened and Natsu was able to pull her away from the light pole. People were starting to stare and he really didn't want the cops called on him right now. He stared at Lucy as her chocolate eyes slowly came back from their dazed look. "Remember now."

Lucy looked up to him in wonder before quickly snapping her head away, a full on pout pulling at her lips and embarrassed tears kissing her eyes. Yeah she definitely remembered alright. And now she couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Alrighty then, let's go. I'm really gonna die soon if I don't eat." Natsu grumbled, "Oh look! That diner looks good!" At least he assumed by the amount of costumers pouring out after the lunch time rush. Natsu didn't think much of it as he pulled Lucy with him in the direction of food. Happily noting she was actually coming with him this time.

Lucy was mortified, not only had she been wrongly accusing him in a crazy spectacle, but now she couldn't stop thinking about how he got that mark and her eyes wouldn't leave it for another reason. The uncomfortable heat between her legs also didn't help anything. She prayed it would go away and Natsu wouldn't notice.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they were sitting in the diner with piles of plates next to them. Only one of them being Lucy's and she was barely done. She learned a lot of things about her bane of existence today, one of them being that he really knew how to put away food. As food flew in every direction and he all but flung his fork at her in preference for his hands, Lucy would tell you it wasn't a pretty sight.

Before their food was plated and Lucy almost stabbed herself in embarrassment with how loud his stomach was growling, garnering the attention of all the patrons in the restaurant (which was a pretty big deal since the place was not quiet) and in-between his swallowing, he laid down his expectations of her. At least how he wanted her to act for the following months.

Basically, just act as his girlfriend, giving the appropriate fan service and skin ship when in the public and around others. She couldn't be disgusted when he kissed her and she couldn't pull away if he touched her. That wasn't so hard, annoying but not dreadful. What she really was on the ropes about was of course the phone, and…that…she had to move in with him.

She being Lucy, of course she argued, but he wasn't having it. As serious as he could look with a stuffed mouth and food around the side of it as he held a turkey leg in hand, he told her she had no choice. That she had to get packing by the end of tonight.

"That's not enough time!"

Natsu shrugged, incredibly swallowing all of the food in his mouth at once. "I don't know what to say to you Luce."

Lucy pulled a distressed hand through her locks, this was not how she expected her day to go.

"Another thing." Natsu rubbed his face partially clean with the back of his hand, "If you have a boyfriend, or someone you're talking to. You need to end it." His stare left no room for a negative response.

Well that wasn't a problem for Lucy, she didn't have anyone…not really anyway.

"And no reaching out to your father. If I find out you have, he's dead." Natsu was deadly serious.

A few moments passed and silence rang in the air. Natsu didn't even continue eating, but kept staring in her eyes to really lock in his statement, and oh boy did she believe he meant it.

"He-here's your bill sir." Their _blushing_ hostess came back with check in hand staring noticeably at Natsu, but Lucy couldn't care at the moment, her chest felt cold with his stare, unlike usual and there was a ringing in her ears.

Standing, Natsu didn't even glance the hostess' way, blindly giving her a handful of bills that was no doubt way more than their bill, even with how high it surely was, before pulling his glasses down and adjusting his scarf back around his shoulder as he turned to leave.

Lucy didn't watch him go, instead putting her head inside her hands.

"I'll call Gray to take you to your place and help you get packed." It was the last thing she heard from him until she was sure he was gone. A few minutes passed until she broke down with heavy sobs racking down her chest.

"Miss are you okay?" Lucy didn't look her way, or even have enough thought to be surprised she asked, instead she barreled out the door and ran briskly down the street. Some pedestrians dodged out of her way, but she was stupid to think they all would. As if it were déjà vu, from her distress she barreled straight into someone. This man was a lot more solid than the last, and instead of falling he held her still.

"Hey, you okay?"

* * *

 **AN:** So guess what I found out today that has completely devastated me? Ichifuckinghime is fucking canon. A little note to you guys whom like that ship, to stop here now because I don't say anything nice about it. For the past approx, 6 years I've spent a lot of my life devoted to ichiruki and bleach, I freaking joined Tumblr for it! So for Kubo to just shit on me and the other people who love them together and make no sense of the manga, it really baffled me. I'm close to giving up everything I've done bleach related, my fanart, my tumblr dedications, even my fanfictions.

I'm sure for the point of view of someone who doesn't know what IR is or even care for it, I sound crazy and ridiculous, trust me I understand why you'd think that, but you need to understand where I'm coming from. Everything Kubo did, from photocards, to art he himself drew, MOVIES (they have a movie DEDICATED to their relationship!), quotes from the characters themselves saying that the other is their most important person, you'd have to be delusional to see this train wreck coming. If you don't believe me, just type in pro ichiruki on tumblr. On top of that, before this past year, all I DID was IR. So this is a blow to the gut. I like to think of my self as pretty spot on when it comes to what couple is going to be canon, I called Yume, I called Naruhina, among others etc. so this is literally the first canon ship I didn't see coming. That's including the ships I didn't even like! The fact that Ichigo goes and marries Oriham, quits being a shinigami and NEVER sees Rukia again, when he dedicated his life to do just that-I call BULLSHIT. The only thing that gives me counsel is that Ywach forced him to give up the thing that makes him happy (which was Rukia) and this is his life when you think about it, unhappy. But this life makes ME unhappy.

Anyway, sorry about the rant, I'm just fucking bummed, and questioning why I ever liked this shit. I have Nalu now and Mashima would have to pull an egg out of his ass to make Natsu ending up with someone else even slightly believable.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Okay guys so yeah, long time no see. Haha! Thank you for your wonderful reviews, honestly it's one the main reasons I keep updating my fanfics. The whole Bleach thing just really drained me and made me sad. It makes me so happy to have your support.

Here's a reaaaaally long chapter. I thought about splitting it in half and I think I easily could have but I wasn't sure or not if it would have made the second part feel random or not.

As for the second part it's all smut, but definitely not your vanilla lovey dovey stuff. It's very descriptive and violent and I can see how it would be triggering to others. So, if you are very adverse to rape or even the mention of it PLEASE do not read! Just fyi, I said this story wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

Today had been a pretty decent day for Gray Fullbuster. He wouldn't say it was the best, but it definitely wasn't the worst. He'd woken up in his newly acquainted dorm room surprisingly not in the arms of a new bimbo or laid out spread eagle, butt ass naked with a bottle of tequila at his bed side.

Now before you assume he was an alcoholic playboy, waking up in the arms of a random woman every day, hear him out. A normal day for Gray did not consist of partying till the wee hours of morning or boning the first hot chick he laid his eyes on _until_ his flame brain of a friend became an emotional mess. Every guy knows, that if your friend is in distress, you have to be there to help him out of it. If your buddy wants to go out, you fucking go out with him. If he wants to fucking get shit faced, you're right there along with him, helping him forget all the pain. So, ever since Natsu's father passed away, pretty much every night since then has been the same.

That is, until last week when they found the Heartifilia girl. That had been a crazy night in its own. They weren't newbies when it came to play with their lives and dealing with dangerous foes. This was a life that Gray had grown up with, all that he'd known. Playing the game of Russian roulette on the daily became a comfort that the general populace could never understand. He and Natsu had been frenemies since they were in pampers and running around the house naked. Fond memories of which Natsu himself shunned and Gray could only keep to himself.

After that night of getting the blonde, Natsu had seemed different. If not just slightly. His partying ways basically completely stopped, and Gray was able to get some rest, of which he was thankful, and he seemed more pleased with what he was getting done. As far as the public and underground business went.

Was it all because of the girl? He wasn't sure. A more realistic reason could've been because his plans were finally falling into place and revenge seemed more tangible. That seemed like the true reason, but as Gray watched like everyone else, when Natsu declared his relationship with Lucy and she agreed earlier that day on campus, he noticed something that probably no else did, even Gajeel.

Natsu was surprised.

Gray could see it in Natsu's eyes. The black haired man of course could see the attraction and arousal like any other man would be familiar with especially when it came to a female such as the Heartifilia girl. Another thing that surprised Gray to be honest.

Natsu wasn't one to still want a girl after he bedded them, even one as hot as the blonde. And he's pretty sure they slept with each other, with the way Heartifilia reacted to his come ons and the cocky look Natsu had radiating off of him in waves. There was almost even a hint of possessiveness that Gray noticed with the way Natsu grabbed on to her.

None of these things got to him as much as his cold friend's moment of surprise though. When the girl confirmed their relationship, it seemed flame brain was half expecting her not to. It was a moment of wonder before his eyes became forlorn and shadowed with distrust again.

Gray sighed as he continued to walk down the sidewalk of the busy street. He'd finished his classes for the day and decided the best way to commemorate a good day was a nice walk. He wasn't a party guy he didn't like the life style at all actually. If anything, he preferred times of solitude. His favorite settings were cold nights, with next to no one around besides the random late night stroller like himself who'd understand his disposition. The moon high in the sky and the unnatural noises of the world still. He liked sitting around the bar with his companions too with a little sparring in between, but outside of his job that's as far as rowdiness usually went. Natsu was the one whose energy levels were always at 100, not him. The past few years they'd been more similar than different and while it had its good points, they got in trouble less often and he had more quiet nights, it was still unnerving. All before his father died of course. Gray still hated it. He hated how Natsu had changed.

Walking past a few more ogling strangers—of which was not unusual for Gray as many would consider him quiet handsome with a dangerous aura, that usually made the girls swoon, Gray took a right down Main street. A couple blocks back, he'd passed The Flamin' Bun, Natsu's favorite burger place. The black haired man didn't see why, all he could remember was the terrible memory of him almost throwing up his digestive system after trying to eat that crud his idiot friend liked.

"Sir!"

Gray kept on, a frown on his face just thinking about it.

"S-sir!" A voice yelled behind him again. Not one to get into anyone's business but his own, he paid it no mind.

That was until a body crashed into his own from behind. "S-sorry!"

Gray turned to his pursuer with a scowl, ready to curse out whomever bumped into him. What he saw was a girl wearing a blue high school uniform that matched her curled hair, bowed down to him holding out his forgotten shirt.

So that's why there were more stares than usual, he'd taken off his shirt again. Cocking an eyebrow, he waited for her to speak. "Juvia saw you drop this a ways back, sorry to interrupt your walk. But here you go!" The girl shoved it into his arms and turned to run away before he could reply.

With a shrug, Gray turned away himself and shrugged the article of clothing back on. It wasn't completely unusual for something like that to happen. He's lost too many shirts, shoes and otherwise for him to count. It's a lot of money wasted, but luckily he makes well enough working for Natsu and he doesn't spend on anything other than the essentials.

He'd learned to wear button ups as his main clothing choice. It took longer to take off and usually someone would stop him or he'd realize it before then. Unfortunately for today, with him being alone for so long, he didn't have the usual chastise or reminder to keep him clothed. It was a habit for him to take his clothes off thoughtlessly, long before he could remember. He'd blame it on his father and aunt as that was one of the fundamentals he'd learned before training when he was younger. Unlike Natsu who thrived in the heat when it came to fighting, he was able to progress in the cold.

Back into his thoughts as he glanced at people going on with their day. Talking amicably with lovers or friends after a long day of school, or businessmen and women on their phones from work, wives carrying shopping bags and toting along children. He never could imagine his life as simple as theirs. That made him think of the Heartifilia girl again. She grew up in a lie, thinking she was like them. Well as close as she could be given her fortune. She definitely didn't know her father was the head of a corporation dealing in deceitful ways.

When he saw her the first time, she looked as pure as snow. The kind of pureness that not everyone has, she had an inner light that always seemed like it would continue to glow. She was definitely interesting, and he could see why Flame Brain could have an interest in her. He certainly would. Speaking of…

Just the man he was thinking of, was walking out of restaurant in front of him. The man seemed a little out of it but more so irritated as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Amusingly enough, after a few moments, his own pocket buzzed.

Gray snickered, 'The idiot.'

"Yo," Gray answered, smirking as he watching the pink dumbass stand, carelessly blocking the way for pedestrians to walk on the sidewalk.

"Gray," Natsu answered monosyllabically, his side facing the black haired man as he stared forward with his free hand in his pants pocket. Annoyance was on the face of the people who were forced to walk around Natsu as he took up a large space of the walk way but they didn't dare say anything to him. They could probably feel the deadly aura he was giving off, of which Gray could see from a mile away.

Despite that, the man snickered over the phone not giving a damn trying to conceal it. "What's gotten up your ass Flame Brain"

With that, Gray could feel the man's eyes cock up to where he was standing despite the still good distance away from each other that they were. He couldn't have heard him especially with how busy it was.

Natsu didn't give him a second glance or even turn his way. In fact, as a jet black, clearly expensive car pulled up, he started walking towards it, leaving Gray with just a cryptic reply before hanging up. "Take care of Lucy."

With that the line went dead, and Natsu was gone before he could say, 'well fuck.' Gray assuming he called someone to pick him up even though he knew the asshole drove that morning, Gray amusedly imagined he could only take so much driving of his own before he got sick.

Just as soon as Gray saw the car speed off down the street, the aforementioned Heartifilia came rushing out of the restaurant in a similar fashion as his boss. Instead of a calm storm with burning angst though, the blonde beauty came rushing out in obvious distress. She turned, running down in his direction while somehow missing the majority of people in her way. If he thought she would miss him, he was out of luck, because as the fates would have it, she bum rushed right into him. Similar as the girl from earlier but with a lot more unnoticed force behind it. Enough to almost make him winded as they collided. Grabbing a hold of her bare arms before she could fall, Gray tried to hold her still.

In that moment she looked up, honeyed brown eyes pink with tears and cold tracks dripping down her full cheeks. Her cheeks were dusted with a light pink color, but it did nothing to hide her beauty. Even in distress she was attractive, where did Natsu find this girl again? You know, outside of the sex trafficking incident…

"He-heah," the blonde hiccupped, recognition forming in her eyes.

The man sighed, what had Natsu gotten him into?

* * *

"To be honest, I'm surprised you're coming along with me without complaint." Gray grumbled as he led the girl down the street. They'd been walking for the past 10 minutes, completely silent lest for the occasional hiccup that the girl had in the beginning of their trek, and her quiet directions to the place she was currently staying.

After running into each other, Gray had answered her watery hiccup with the lamest response ever.

 _"Oh there you are…Hey, you okay?" The man most would describe as a freezing block of ice with his disposition, cracked his best smile while in the presence of a distressed woman._

As you could imagine it wasn't comforting at all, in fact making the poor girl cry out even harder. Tears fell down her eyes with Gray standing there not knowing what to do and getting evil glares from passerby whom didn't know the full story, yet cast judgement all the well. Lucy continued on to cry into her hands while Gray just stood there awkwardly for a good five minutes more, his brain scrambled as to what to do but let her let it out.

When her cries slowed down, he asked her if she was done in the least apologetic way possible, it was more so a grumble than anything due to feeling incompetent. When she gave a solemn head nod as a reply, face still buried in her manicured hands, he pulled her along down the street by the cuff of her elbow. The feel of menacing stares hot on his back.

Now they were here, walking along the less busy streets of Magnolia as the city broke down into the suburban area.

In their quiet, only one group had tried to disturb them, a group of what seemed to be college guys in a pickup, yelled out to Lucy teasingly asking if she was okay and asking if she needed a ride to get away from this loser, ie himself, with coughing guffaws and chuckles as they repeated 'ride' with eyebrow wiggling verbatim.

When he gave a glance at Lucy, she tried to ignore them by twisting her head in the opposite direction but her stance was more than uncomfortable as she pulled her arms together and hugged them to her large chest.

That only egged the guys to hoot even louder and Gray decided he had, had enough.

What Gray had wanted to do was pull out his loaded .44 magnum and take them on their own _ride_ of a lifetime, but he remembered he had a little more sense than that. Instead, he leveled that if there was a flash of anything, a flash of his tattoo would be enough to scare these douchebags away. During his brooding, they had slowed their car to the speed that Lucy had been walking.

As if there was a chill in the air, the men quieted their cat calling long enough to glance at Gray, probably their second time even giving him a glance in the whole altercation. "Is there a problem," Gray asked coolly though the deadly undertone was not missed upon anyone in the area, pulling the first set of released buttons of his shirt aside that he had been thoughtlessly plucking open earlier, to scratch at in inviable itch. He knew it, and they knew it, that it wasn't without purpose. Flashed upon them was the famous sign of the fairies in slate blue, matching the cobalt of the wearer eyes.

"T-Tartoros…" One of the guys whispered loud of enough for them to hear.

"He-hey man, we aren't trying to start any problems."

Gray saw to the side of his vision that Lucy was looking at him and his exposed tattoo curiously, "Shut up dude, just go!" Another guy in the car yelled out at the driver.

With that, they sped off into the distance and Gray couldn't help himself but to smirk. The name of their gang, still struck fear in the hearts of many. He knew he was supposed to keep a low profile, and those guys no doubt went to FU, but he just couldn't help it.

"Th-thanks." Lucy called out to him after a moment.

Gray buttoned up the rest of his shirt, not even giving the girl a passing glance. "You still didn't answer my question." He spoke, turning down the street Lucy said she lived on. It was in a fairly quiet neighborhood, especially one so close to campus and the downtown area, with modern homes and apartments all around. Still a lot lower class than anything Gray would suspect Lucy to live in. He always assumed that snobby rich girls only accepted the glitz and glamour, especially someone at Lucy's status, her look was the definition of snobby rich girl, primped hair, just slightly ruffled at the moment, designer clothes no doubt tailored to her perfect figure, manicured toes and fingernails, healthy skin humming with a peachy glow and not an unruly hair in place even below her head, along with the minimum makeup applied perfectly on her face. Even on the run he expected her to live luxuriously and demand the best. From his experience with the other girls he and Natsu took in from the underground, who had only half of Lucy's wealth, he remembered they had complained of drinking bottled water, even in their situation.

"It wasn't much of a question." Lucy perused, her chin tilted to the air. They had reached her apartment it seemed which happened to be what he thought, a quaint small place. She passed by him and his scowling expression, then led them up the stairs. He followed behind when she was a few steps above.

She may not have lived like a diva, but she sure did act like one. He thought in her distress and her living arrangements that maybe she was different, but her haughty attitude surely wasn't. "It was close enough to a question, that you should answer me." Gray kept his cool long enough to answer back. Diva or not, he wouldn't let her unsettle him.

Lucy gave him a look once she stopped at a door with the number 234 next to it and a lone potted plant on the ground. Pulling out a key from the confines of her…bra, Gray had to look away at that, mussing his thoughts away from the number being familiar. With the heat at his neck, he bit at his lip knowing he was a little red. 'Get it together Fullbuster, you've seen a bra before.' He growled to himself.

When the click of a lock entered his ears, he was relieved to find out she didn't notice his little slip up.

"Well," Lucy sighed, stepping into the atrium of the home and stepping out of her shoes, not caring if Gray was following behind or not, "as we both know, your boss doesn't hold much room for argument."

Gray crinkled a brow, not bothering to take off his shoes as he watched Lucy walk about the room until she reached the small kitchen.

From the confines of the fridge she pulled out a pitcher of water and poured herself a glass, or what he thought was hers until she rested it filled to the brim on the counter and pulled out another glass. This one she lifted and pressed to her lips while giving him a glare.

It was then he noticed the red tinge to her nose and the red rim around her eyes. It shouldn't have affected him, he'd seen more than enough women with the same expression whether at his own fault or Natsu's, but in that moment and with the relatability to her words, he felt a little pity for the girl.

"Still, shouldn't you be kicking and screaming right about now? Begging for daddy to come save you?" Gray smirked slightly, as a heiress that's what he expected of her. The thought amused but sickened him at the same time. Boy did he hate rich bitches.

"You don't know much about me do you?" Lucy gave a smirk of her own but it quickly fell at the same time she placed her cup down. "As much as I don't want my father to die, our relationship is nowhere near like that at all." The girl's eyes became distant, "In fact..." her hands clinched tightly to the handle of her cup she continued to hold on to before she cleared her throat. "Let's just say, this is not a situation I'm unused to. I've tried to play the kicking and screaming brat before, and it never worked. I'm with people who wouldn't blink while they shot me in the head, compared to my father who is almost as merciless, I don't think that reaction would go very well do you?"

Gray was stunned to say the least but he'd shoot himself in the foot before he let it show. Instead he kept a placid expression as she finished despite the implications of her statement.

"Now, if you're done with your _questions_ let's get started," Lucy stated, pulling a couple boxes out from a cabinet below her.

* * *

 **A few hours later, Dragoneel residence.**

Rich metal slammed against pristinely manicured walls as the front door to Natsu's current home was opened and Gray Fullbuster had to hold himself back from cringing.

The culprit, further stormed in the room with barely concealed ire before unceremoniously dropping her large box on the extremely expensive and fragile glass table. Yet another cringe was held back at the sound of the rattle of the glass resettling itself as she did so.

It was now about seven o-clock at night, and the grand view coming from the floor to ceiling glass view of his friend's penthouse suite didn't demure the sight of the sun slowly sinking down the sky one bit.

While Lucy had fully acquiesced to her situation and didn't give the man much trouble outside of her slapping his hands away when he tried to carry the heavier of the two boxes, she didn't hold back at all when showing her true feelings for what she was forced to do and the position she was inexplicably in.

How she had such heavy boxes after a couple days at staying at the place, he would never know.

Gray gently placed his own much smaller box on the kitchen island much closer to the door. He then stood still trying to not enrage the metaphorical bull any further. Watching the girl as she breathed deeply, unsurprisingly after caring such a large box from her home to his. It hadn't been too long of a walk, maybe 5-10 minutes tops, but for a girl her size it probably felt way longer. He had noticed her struggling and the straining sweat at her brow, but he only attempted to take it from her once more. Lest to say, she was vehement about keeping the box, Gray assumed it had to do with holding onto some semblance of control in her life. He could feel for her there and so he didn't continue to push trying to help her.

Though it wouldn't stop him from thinking she was a diva, a stubborn diva.

"Well that shower was useless huh?" Gray simpered, not being able to hold back the taunt on is mind during the walk there. The girl seemed too easy to tease.

Turning in a huff, Lucy revealed her changed clothing. What was once a halter had become a tight white camisole, and her old skirt was stripped away to high cut tight fitting booty shorts. Seeing her come fresh out of the shower almost made Gray hack as he finally downed the cup of water at her friend's counter (he only coming close when she was out of the room). A bystander would assume he was almost scared of the girl with the distance he constantly put between them, but it just happened to be Gray's way of getting familiar with a person. In laymen's terms, he wasn't so easy to trust. Even for a seemingly feeble and distressed stubborn diva heiress.

With the clothes she seemed to like to wear he really questioned her lack of social awareness. He didn't think he was a perverted guy by any means, often avoiding girls just to bypass the trouble, but even he had to catch himself from staring time to time at her plunging neckline whilst she picked up an item or her teasing backside when she switched her swaying hips. Gray laughed internally, and others thought his stripping behavior was distracting to the opposite sex.

Unlike the indignant reply he was expecting from the buxom blonde, amused further by the build up from her heated turn, she instead took a pause of breath and deflated, brushing the wayward strands of gold from her pony, out of her face and fell back on the couch cushion behind her. "Yeah," was all she replied and it unsettled Gray.

This girl was really weird he surmised, it was a word that Natsu constantly recanted when he told Gray about the night she left the club. Obviously the pink haired man didn't go into detail about anything salacious, if he could say one thing that Natsu wasn't when it came to women was that he wasn't a pig, despite what Lucy might think. From what he did tell him though didn't make that much sense, and he could see why. This girl really was out of the norm. She had the air and grace of a rich noble, but the sense and knowledge of someone who had to struggle… Gray for the first time, wondered about the life of a noble and what they really had to go through behind closed doors. Maybe most of them were like this, then again he had a feeling it was just her.

In his quiet musings, he had taken it upon himself to return the favor of her kindness and make her a glass of water. Walking over he handed it to her, staring at her closed eyelids, and deceptively peaceful face. She had forgone all makeup after her bath so her youthful appearance was much more so. With the waning sun hitting her visage she looked like she glowed with a red inferno.

"Here," he called brusquely, gently tapping the cold glass to her flushed cheek. She didn't even have the energy to jump at the striking cold against her skin, or maybe she was just that hot. Either way, her eyes blinked open slowly, taking a moment to adjust to his appearance and his constant expression of indifference he knew was always on his face.

Lucy sighed before taking the glass handed to her with a soft thanks, "One thing you and your boss definitely have in common is the stick up your torsos." Gray lifted an eyebrow at that, falling back into his own seat across from hers with his own drink in hand, he had thought about a beer to wind down the interesting day he'd had but thought against it. Water was fine for now. "It wouldn't hurt to smile once in a while." Lucy explained softly, as she looked at her glass. Gray couldn't help but think her thoughts had fallen onto Natsu more so.

"I just mean…" The girl sat up, once again prim and proper in her seat though her fingers continued to rub at the glass nervously. He thought she might have been trepid to offend him. Ha. He got the feeling she would be trepid to offend a murderer… Well, that made sense then considering.

"And how should we be smiling Lucy?" A dark voice called from across the room.

This time she did jump, her slick fingers not having a good enough grasp on her condensated drink as Gray watched it fall to the floor in her fright. That almost made him smile, but probably not in the way she wanted.

From the growing shadows of the room emerged a smirking Natsu and with the lack of an assistant tottering around, he assumed the man was done working for the day. Good news to Gray because it meant he could go home.

"How long were you standing there!" Lucy squeaked, looking around the room to find something to clean up her mess frantically. Her nerves no doubt still frazzled by his presence.

"Hmm," Natsu chuckled at her expression, "the whole time."

The blonde's eyes widened and Gray thought they were going to pop out of her head. The black haired man had known he was there the whole time, but like he thought earlier, her awareness of her surroundings definitely was a weak point it seemed.

Out from behind Natsu's imposing form came a small blue ball, distracting the girl enough to remember her spill as the creature came close enough to lick it up. "Oh I'm so sorry, let me clean this!"

Before she could take one step off of the chair, Natsu was next to her in a hot second. "Don't." He commanded with a hot hand on her extended leg. The bare foot dangerously close from touching the ground. The air between them was tense, and if Gray had any uncertainties on whether they boned or not, he knew for sure now.

"Well, I'm gonna head out Flame Brain, I'll catch ya later." Gray tipped that as his que to leave, quickly placing his glass on the table next to Lucy's box and giving the small animal at his feet a quick scratch behind the ears. As soon as he was fully standing, he noticed the couple had finally ended their episode with Natsu picking up the shards of glass on the floor. That definitely raised eyebrows on the Fullbuster's head if the heated atmosphere didn't.

A grunt was all he received as a reply from his boss/frenemy while Lucy just gave him a shame filled glance. Turning, he made his way to the door.

"I-I can do it you know, you don't…have to." Lucy called out to the man at her feet.

Natsu just gave her an amused look, carefully—or as carefully as he could with it being him—piling the majority of the shards in one hand while he pulled the ball of fur at his side away from the water. "That's enough Happy."

"Happy?"

Natsu stood to full height, making Lucy who was squatting in her seat feel that much smaller.

"Yeah, that's his name," he answered, placing what she could now see as a very ungroomed cat by the scruff of its neck on her lap. _Meow_ she couldn't even scoff at the way he'd placed the poor animal, wondering if that was okay or not, before Natsu was in the kitchen throwing away the glass and looking for a broom.

Glancing back down at the feline, it's fur sticking here and there as if it never got a hair cut in its life or a brush through as it walked along her thighs before rubbing its head against her chest and settling down with a soft purr. Well at least he was cute, at least from what she could see under the mangled fur.

"And it seems he likes you," Natsu said, his voice a lot closer than before. Lucy looked up to see him with broom in hand, biting her tongue at the smart remark of her being surprised he even knew where it was at. Not that she could talk pre living at Erza's house. She looked up into his eyes as her hands had settled thoughtlessly to pet the cat and his surprisingly soft tangled fur to notice the soft care in his eyes as he looked at the animal. It almost took her breath away. She'd never seen such a look in his eyes before and unfortunately it was gone before she could really confirm it was there as he leaned over to sweep up the rest of the glass then pat the remaining water down with some paper towels.

"That's a rare thing you know."

"Huh?" His voice had cut right through her thoughts, emphasized by the dazed expression that she gave him as she continued to rub the pad of her finger under the scruff of Happy's chin and behind his ears, the deep purrs the cat gave her showing he liked those places the most.

Natsu gave her a surprised expression before answering while finishing up his cleaning, she thought he was probably surprised she'd heard him or that he voiced his own thought. "Liking you, liking people. He doesn't normally like people. In fact, I was half expecting him to claw at you, he's just now allowed Gray to pet him, and he's known Happy as long as I have."

"Did you just throw your mangy cat at me, half expecting me to get mauled?"

Natsu shrugged indifferently, not at all fazed by her ire. "Think of it as a test to see how this relationship will go. The fact he didn't is a good thing!" He stated with a smirk and in that moment Lucy couldn't think he could be stupider.

The anger radiating off of her must have been strong because Happy jumped from his short slumber off of her and out of the room.

"Awe Luce, you scared him." Natsu called after the fleeing fur ball.

"Stop calling me that insipid nickname." She growled in a huff, rubbing her fingers over her forehead in massaging motions.

"I didn't call you a nickname."

Lucy gave him an incredulous look, "Yes, you do!"

"Nope don't remember doing that." Natsu crossed his arms at the girl.

"Ugh!" Lucy stood to her feet, she could only take so much of this man in a day it seemed. Before she could storm passed him he grabbed onto her wrist.

"Wait."

"No," her actions became violent as she fought with him to let her go, slapping at his arm and chest but he held strong, "I'm tired of you trying to control me Dragoneel."

Natsu growled and pulled her closer until she stumbled trying to get her footing towards him.

"Stop calling _me_ that." He demanded, almost repeating her words from earlier.

"Why not? It's _your_ name. Unlike what you call me" Lucy glared, holding herself back from hitting him once more as she tried to level his look with her own. The dangerous heat in his eyes was almost too much for her to battle, leaving only a shiver down her spine as she looked away. That made her even more mad, and itching to hit him again.

Natsu pulled her even closer with barely any space between them as he growled at her shocked, slightly frightened face from the pull. "You wouldn't call a man by his last name after the way I made you feel."

Lucy gasped, there he went again with his vulgar talk. He was disgusting and she was disgusting with the way her body reacted to it.

"Well _Dragoneel,_ you didn't make me feel as good as you think you did obviously." Lucy seethed bringing her face closer to his to really settle her point, and a spark lit in the man's eyes that made her feel a lot less confident than how she tried to portray herself. "Now let go of me." She breathed against his lips, falling back onto her heels and trying yet again to pull out of his hold.

"Is that a challenge princess?" What she didn't know, was that if she didn't like to say it now, he'd make her want to say it until his name was the only thing she could think of.

"If it was, you couldn't even stand up to the plate. Not without..."

Pushed down onto the couch by the weight of the man in front of her shocked Lucy to say the least. She lost the breath captured in her throat as she landed ungracefully on its cushions, but before she could yell out her distress, heated green eyes looked down at her, angry yet determined. She quickly recognizing the heated look as the one during their night together as lust.

He stood there, all thick rippling muscles, hands on either side of the chair she was at caging her in, watching her chest heaving shortly before bringing a hand up to pull down to the back of her neck through her hair.

Seeing the look, Lucy sat frozen, body shaking with a lust of her own. Since early on the sidewalk when she accused him of another lover, since the beginning of her day as daydreams weaved through her mind—even in the middle of lectures in class, every day since that night Lucy had thought of nothing else but his touch. She wanted to believe it had repulsed her.

Natsu's thumb brushed the side of her neck guiding her chin up to angle it at him and a wobbly moan left the recesses of her pouty lips. Natsu growled when he heard it, bringing his body closer to her own so she could feel the heat emanating from him. He was pleased at her response.

The sound made Lucy's toes curl, every time he made that sound, it made her become a little wet. Her teeth clenched, he was supposed to be disgusting.

Natsu's lips ghosted across her own, she could feel him as his eyes weighed heavier on her own, she was breaking. The feel of his warm breath made her thighs clinch, teasing her with an itch on her lips to close the small gap between them until the desire was too much that she was forced to lean forward on her own accord. Natsu ducked down before she could, moving his lips down the length of her neck. Barely touching, just enjoying the shivers that wracked her form while her hands clenched tight on the arm rests, one next to his own.

His lips brushed her damp skin until the point of canines grazed it going up making Lucy choke on a moan, finally grasping on the man in front of her by his broad shoulders trying to bring more contact. Her back arched as he continued nipping at her sensitive skin, pulling more and more delicious mewls out of the girl, as she tried desperately to connect their chests and he to put more pressure on her skin.

Brushing his lips against her ear, she moaned out once more, "Na..nat—."

"Look at how much you want me Lucy." He breathed roughly into her ear, voice gruff with an edge to it that hinted to it being strained. She didn't even think on the fact he finally said her name. "Who else could make you feel this way and barely touch you?"

Lucy whimpered when he put the slightest pressure on her neck pulling her slightly closer to himself and brushing his lips against her with a distinct hum.

Guiding his hand down her bent leg softly until he reached the secrets of her inner thigh he spoke, massaging softly "I can smell you Luce, can't you?"

"Na—"

His hand that was at her neck lifted again until it was at the back of her hair, pulling it until she was forced back into her seat. Hands back at the arm rest, chest up and heaving harder than before, arching towards him. Her legs were askew and the thigh in his palm trembled.

"Oh, but didn't I rape you? I know that's what you were thinking." The pink haired man growled still just a breath away from the confused girl. "Why do you want me so much then? Maybe you're a dirtier girl than I thought."

Lucy tried to blink away the lust that she was feeling in her pent up body, his hand, back to cradling her moved its thumb to brush at her bottom lip as he smirked. "The seemingly pure Lucille Heartifilia, nothing but a horny little slut in heat. Tell me, how many men have you been with? Vaginal sex isn't the only sex. Or is it just me, your rapist, that you want so badly." Natsu knew what he was insinuating wasn't true, but his blind anger turned his words into sludge.

Tears sprung to the girl's eyes, seeing the mocking twinkle in his own. "You bastard," she seethed. The hurt coming more so from her own shame and conflicted feelings being brought up, finally shoved in her face.

This only made Natsu smirk more, until Lucy had had enough. Enough of his ridiculous demands, overbearingness, his meanness, his mockery, and his scowl! She was done with him calling her out of her name, and she was done feeling crazy from the confusing feelings he gave her!

A loud sound of skin hitting skin permeated the air and Natsu's head was turned to the side. "I hate you!" Red could already be seen forming on Natsu's cheek with his head still turned sharply away. Lucy was still breathing heavily cradling her own stinging in her palm to her chest.

The look Natsu gave as he turned his head slowly back to her almost made Lucy regret what she did. The predatory heat in his eyes and the angry set in his jaw would shake the strongest men shake to their cores but all it did was continue to set Lucy off.

"You bitch," he stated.

Lucy glared as hard as she could back and a tense moment passed. Happy the cat long gone to whatever corner of the home he could hide himself in.

The blonde leapt on him faster than he could blink, pulling his hair harshly as she pulled his neck to the side and bit him, hard. Natsu grunted falling back a little with her suddenly in his arms. He tried pushing against her hips but it was no use, she had a strong grip on his waist.

Walking briskly to the closest wall, Natsu shoved her hard enough against it to daze her, unintentionally grinding his pelvis into her just so. Letting go of his neck, Lucy yelled out feeling the spark in her stomach at the same time. Natsu went into action quickly, never forgetting his training and grabbed her hands placing them over her head, eyes widening when he saw the blood dripping from her lips. She'd broke the skin!

"Wha-?"

Lucy smirked licking her lips of the left over blood, not thinking about the taste but just going on instinct. Seemingly distracting him, Lucy pulled a leg from around his hips just enough to push against his stomach hard. If anything it was more so a kick, and Natsu was not prepared.

Lucy looked incredulously down at him, her foot hurt a little, what were his abs made of? Steel?!

Jumping on him before he could realize what she'd done, Lucy straddled his waist making her stomach clench even further, quickly turning that passion he ignited with his mere presence into anger, it helped when she thought of his hateful words thrown at her integrity. How could he say that to her! A Heartifilia! Especially when he knew he took her virginity, something she could never get back and would continue to regret knowing it was from the likes of him.

Lucy formed as best a fist as she could and striked him square in the jaw. Natsu took it without even a flinch as the supposed to be punch hurt her more.

"Nice punch."

"Shut up!"

Lucy cursed loudly, holding the boy down with her other hand. Though at this point he seemed to just stay under her for his own desires. More tears gathered in her lids from the pain but she refused to let up. Turning her pathetic fist into a flat hand, she striked him again and again until her full force was behind it. That one Natsu could taste.

Tsking away the blood of his bitten lip, Natsu threw up his pelvis into hers roughly. Lucy squeaked, falling into his chest and stopping the next slap she was preparing. Natsu, seeing her pink and dewy face, eyes heated to a fire that made his gut clench, took her long hair in his grip again—whatever ponytail she had made previously be damned, except this time with much more of the tresses and pulled.

With her hips firmly planted on top of him, Lucy called out as the pull on her hair made her back forcibly arch yet again exposing her neck.

"So little princess' like to bite too, huh?" Natsu growled with a deadly undertone, the small fists on his chest tightened more at the nickname.

"Fuck you," she breathed, glaring down at him. Natsu gave a little thrust to his hips against her and she let out a loud moan.

"Gladly" he simpered, pulling her hair again but forcing her closer. Enjoying the way her neck and slightly reveled breasts were presented to him. Especially the way her chest pressed tightly to his own. Sweat fell from her collar down the crevice in her cleavage and Natsu licked his lips. "But first, pay back."

Lucy's eyes widened in fear, but it was too late, Natsu found the perfect spot on her neck, a little bit above were her neck and shoulder conjoined, and bit harshly into it.

Lucy screamed out, accidently forcing her hips down hard onto Natsu's incredibly hard arousal making him groan into her throat and the pleasure and pain mix. His bite hurt a little less than Lucy's since his teeth had sharp points of which she could see meaningful similarities to a demon's, unlike her dull edged ones, but it was still painful for the blonde and made her feel slightly bad for doing the same to him. Her own knowing justification be dammed.

Natsu stopped once he tasted blood, flipping them over so he was once again hovering over her though he didn't pull back.

"I can't believe you bit me!" Lucy cried, tenderly touching the area on her neck he bit, feeling for blood.

Natsu grinned, placing his hands on either side of her head, "An eye for an eye sweet heart."

Lucy gave him a witheringly unamused look.

"Actually, I'd think you liked it," Natsu's grin came closer to her, they were barely a hairs breath apart yet again.

"Oh really?" Lucy asked, quickly getting a handful of his pink locks and pulling his hair like he did hers, though keeping his face close.

"Really." Natsu growled.

Before the man could blink, like everything in their altercation of passion, Lucy had lifted enough to plant her lips firmly against his own.

Natsu didn't even have the gall to be surprised as he pressed even harder into her. Forcing her lips apart and kissing her with the same anger and passion she kissed him. Rather than the sweet love filled kisses Lucy imagined in her childhood, this was heavy and completely lust driven, almost hateful.

The girl didn't ask herself how she got into this situation with the person she distasted almost the most in the world, she didn't think, barely even breathed as she brought a hand up to pull off his shirt.

Natsu's thoughts weren't too much different—as in he didn't have any, focusing on giving the girl under him the most mind tingling kiss she would ever have as his instincts yelled at him to make such an adversary submit.

His tongue worked her small mouth, marking himself in every space of her orifice he could as she fought to play with him with her own.

He allowed their connection to break only to pull the rest of his shirt off and throw it across the room. He took in her heated glare and rouged cheeks before she pulled him down again, forcing them back into a kiss. Natsu grunted as she bit his lip enough to bleed, and then he shoved her shoulders into the ground. Breaking the kiss and making the girl gasp out under him. He didn't let her rest as he dived down, sucking on the previously formed hickeys of her neck, small and subtle from his earlier gentle perusing now with the intentions to make them angry and inflamed.

"Auuh," Lucy moaned as he found her sweet spot right under her jaw. The tenderness of the bite he gave her all the more arousing and sending zips of heat straight to her core. Natsu held tightly to her chin with one hand, keeping her from moving, as the other went straight to her heaving chest and palming a heavy breast. She was wearing a bra this time but it didn't stop him, Lucy still gasped as he squeezed, feeling his warm hand against such a sensitive area, clothing and all.

Scraping his teeth against her skin, Natsu turned her head just so as he pulled the thin spaghetti straps of her tank top down her arms where they were forced to stop at the junction of her elbow locking her arms in place.

"You know what I think Lucy? I think you like this. Way more than you want me to believe."

Lucy couldn't help it, she trembled at his grumbled words as his teeth continued to graze her skin and his arm wrapped around her back to deftly unsnap her bra.

All he got was a frustrated grunt as response, pulling back to watch as she bit her rose painted lips once the tension of her bra released her chest.

Surprising the blonde, he completely skipped pulling the rest of the article of clothing off to focus on her tiny little excuse for shorts.

Natsu had watched her walk in the house, passive aggressively scratching up his paint and threatening to break his furniture in her beguiling clothes. The cheeks of her ass were just near falling out to the point where it was borderline acceptable for her to wear them in public. They weren't sluttily short, or porn short, but they showed just the bare bottom of her flesh and definitely went against the school code of shorts having to end at your fingertips he was sure she was aware of. The rips in them he guessed was the fashion trend, would peak any man's curiosity to what lied underneath and seemed to be something Gray couldn't take his attention off for long if he wasn't looking at her plunging neckline instead.

The thought made Natsu even more angry, flicking the button aside on the jean shorts and roughly ripping them down her legs. The treatment making Lucy yell and pant.

"You're mine to have, not anyone else." Lucy only responded with a whimper as he went to palm her ridiculously wet pussy.

She was a beautiful sight, that close to losing the battle she herself started. Thrashing about as her arms were held together, the movement of her barely covered breasts damn near hypnotizing. Her body was flushed, sweat perspiring enough to make some blonde tendrils stick to her peached skin as her full rosy lips pouted at him and her brown eyes stared defiant yet needy back at him.

As he continued to rub slowly at her need, her delicious thighs squeezed and shook against his hand.

Lucy may have been feeling the heat and confusion from their chemistry for days, but that's not to say he wasn't suffering either. She was an enigma, this Lucy Heatifilia. It frustrated him more than anyone would ever know, with how much he wanted her. She was a distraction, nice when he needed one like now, but a damning one at that. He had a feeling his lust for her wasn't going to be welcome in the future, and it scared him.

"You're fucking soaking wet Luce." The blonde cried out when he put more pressure onto her clothed clit. Glaring down at her as she did up at him as he continued to pleasure and tease her dripping slit.

Her lacy thong was more than damp to the touch, making Natsu salaciously think he could wring it for water. "Oh, you're really a dirty girl aren't you." He asked in a chuckle, watching her twitch and groan as he continued to add pressure despite wanting to fight against him. "You like it when a dangerous man like me hurts you a little bit? Enough that some pain mixes with the pleasure."

Her legs were shaking now, and her eyes became bleary. Choking on her own words she tried to answer, "N-No.."

Natsu's sinister grin grew, feeling as she became even wetter and hotter to touch if at all possible. She had already been steaming before. "Really?" The pink haired man breathed, pulling his hand up and not without a frustrated whimper from Lucy, until she could see his wet fingers, even with the panties as a barrier.

She bit her lip as she watched him suck on them, whimpering out his name when he growled from her sweet taste.

Dangerous green eyes stared down at her from underneath his bangs at the sound of her voice calling his name and she swore a shiver rolled down her spine.

Before she knew it, she was being pulled up by her locked arms until she was on her feet, without a moment to call out, her hair was being pulled again until she was laying over the arm rest of the chair she had been sitting on earlier. Her yelp muffled by the cushions. Before she could turn her head, her thong covered ass was slapped causing her to scream out.

Natsu leaned over her body and spoke, "Well you wanna know what I think Luce? I think bad little girls like yourself need to be punished."

"M-Mmm"

Within a second Natsu ripped off the lacy fabric barely covering her derriere after he pulled away. The slight pain from the fabric pulling at her skin before ripping away made a shout leave the beautiful blonde.

Lucy thought the cold air from the room would soothe her dripping center but it was just the opposite. The intense heat of Natsu behind her just made her pussy even hotter. It clenched when the tight jeans of his pants brushed against her uncovered womanhood. Not being able to see him made Lucy think of his big thick cock again and how deliciously it spread her last time. The memory of it first sliding inside of her and her walls gripping it until she could feel the veins stayed and replayed in her memory constantly. Just like now, it never failed to make her womb feel empty as it pulsed with need to the rhythm of her heart beat.

"You little slut Luce," Natsu's deep velvety voice echoed in the room as he watched her legs shake. "I'm not even touching you and your tiny little pussy keeps leaking. Do I make you that fucking hot?" A war ragged in the girl's mind at how his distasteful words continued to make her even more aroused.

As for Natsu, he was hard as steel. Seeing her reaction to his mere presence was enough for him to grow three heads but he wouldn't say it was all one sided. She was ridiculously beautiful. A blonde bombshell with the girl next door all wrapped in one. _And she was his_.

"Please…"

Natsu raised a brow at that. This, his feelings, _he_ was becoming twisted. He'd never gone this far down a slippery slope like this before but she was like quicksand. He wasn't going to be getting loose any time soon, just a slow sinking ahead.

"Does that mean you want me Luce?"

Not getting an answer from her Natsu slapped the firm curved end of her bent over form. Lucy jolted with a moan but didn't show signs of protest, instead her thighs rubbed together as a soft pink glow started to form on her left ass cheek.

"Pleaaaase," the blonde moaned out again.

"Hmm, Luuuuucy," the pink haired man groaned out with a low reverb that made Lucy shake, "I can't give you want you want unless you tell me."

Natsu chuckled when he noticed her tiny fists behind her back, still trapped in her shirt clench as he slowly pulled his belt from around the loops in his pants.

A blonde head turned to the side and he was able to see a portion of her beautiful face. Furrowed brows and a downturned lip greeted him but formed the neediest scowl he'd ever seen. "Please, just fuck me~." Lucy cried.

Even though he felt like his cock could poke a hole through steel right now, he egged her on with clenched teeth. "Please fuck me who?" Muscles rippled along his bare arms as he gripped tight to Lucy's hips and rubbed his clothed groin into her own. She keened arching her back into him and gave him exactly what he wanted.

"Please fuck me Natsu!"

Ripping her once matching bra away from her chest as he lifted her up to stand, Natsu pressed her back into the chair before pulling down the last two articles of his clothing. He was a sight to behold completely bare, like coppery marble chiseled to perfection and made into a human male form. Unfortunately, Lucy couldn't see it.

His thick cock was standing at attention like a strong waving flag pole. He sighed as he rubbed the head over her folds, he'd never seen a woman this turned on before especially without the grunt of normal foreplay. It was intriguing and wholly arousing to say the least.

Lucy was mumbling incoherently as he continued to play with her folds. Tanned, large, strong hands, used to build, fight, and kill, pulled at her wanton flesh to watch as she clenched for him and his veiny flesh spread against her ass cheeks. "Mavis Luce…" he groaned, holding tightly to her as he continued to play with her pretty pussy. Smacking her ass against his cock when she tried to angle her hips down onto him, he could almost feel her sanity break.

The girl kept repeating please over and over, writhing against his hold and he almost felt bad. Lucy did start it, and Gray said he wasn't a pig, but he sure as fuck was a sadistic son of a bitch.

When even he couldn't hold off longer seen by the angry red bulbous head of his manhood leaking its own, he raised a hand to hold on Lucy's forearms behind her back still trapped and the other slid to her toned waist. "You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Please Natsu!" She sobbed into the couch.

Slowly filling her, Natsu watched as she sucked in air from amazement, the same of which he tried to hold back. He would like to think he was as comfortable with heat and fire as a man could possibly get being human, but her walls were like molted lava, the good kind of burn that could easily make him melt.

"Yessssss." Lucy hissed. Her thighs squeezed together making her passage tighter, almost as if she wanted to make sure he wouldn't leave. He could guarantee her, he wouldn't dare.

Pulling at her waist as he slammed the rest of his length down her greedy pussy, he drank in her sweet shriek of pleasure. "Didn't I say this was your punishment?"

Starting a bruising pace, Natsu sawed into her body, watching as rivulets formed on her tight ass as it slapped against his hard V-lined waist. She was immobile, using the leverage of his hold on her arms to keep her from bouncing away from his thrusts as he pressed all the way in before almost coming all the way out. She could do nothing but take it, calling out to every God in the sky as he fucked her hard just how he knew she liked it. Once he felt the tell-tale sign of her walls clamping and trying to milk him is when he slowed.

Lucy groaned in distaste at the change in speed, sobbing when he pushed in slowly then pressed hard into her ass at the hilt. It was as if he wanted to stamp his name into her womb.

"Whose cock do you love Luce?"

"Y-yours." She mewled, each stamp was bringing her that slow yet steady burn to her end. She could see spots in her vision. Her heart hammered in her chest. Her body craved for an end.

"Wrong answer." He growled, pulling out Lucy cried.

"No!"

Natsu ripped the last of her clothes off of her as his dick flopped around with his and mostly Lucy's juices on it though he could hardly care.

Finally free, Lucy didn't get much time to feel relief as the burn in her core wouldn't let up. Natsu pulled her back up to her standing position then turned her around.

The first thing Lucy thought to do when she saw his cocky smirk was to pull back her hand and slap him. Natsu caught it easily, not even blinking or looking away from her angry brown eyes making her later realize this whole time he allowed her to hit him. She didn't think about the fact she was in her full glory before him, neither did she think about him in the same state, just focusing on the itch between her legs and the torrent of heat in his green eyes.

"Show me how much you want it." Natsu finally stated as he stared back at her.

"Fuck you." Her angry expression was so cute, Natsu thought about giving her that release they both craved then but just arched a brow.

What he didn't expect was for her to get to her knees right then in front of him. Big brown eyes still on his surprised own, she placed her soft hand against his rock hard length and pumped him with long firm strokes. Natsu swore, his breath almost leaving him, growling as she continued to stare angry at him while not looking away for one second. There was no shake in her hand or second thought in her eyes as she continued on. He squeezed the hand of hers he held from her attempt at a slap. Watching with heated eyes quickly growing more and more ravenous as her luscious lips hovered over the side of his length breathing cool air on him. Coming back to his tip as she continued to stroke him until her pouty lips opened for a small pink tongue.

'She wouldn't' he thought with an inaudible groan.

But she did, flicking her tongue out to the angry head of his cock, Natsu choked, watching her watch him as she put the head in her wanting mouth.

A pop was heard as Natsu pulled her back up and into his naked body.

They panted into each other, staring heatedly for a few seconds. Natsu trying to gather his bearings enough to understand how just the beginnings of inexperienced girl's follacio was enough to almost make him fall apart.

Finally, an attractive pink rewarmed the blonde's cheeks again as she must've realized what she'd done to him.

"Are you going to fuck me now Natsu?" Lucy looked up at him under lengthy lashes, panting against the wall of muscle that was this deliciously terrible man.

Natsu almost whimpered at the innocent way she said such dirty words, feeling like a sixteen-year-old boy falling apart at the brush of a woman's hands. He wouldn't let her beat him though at this game of cat and mouse.

"Oh, and how would you like me to fuck you?"

Lucy blinked up at him, feeling like her heart should've frozen up at such a command but her mind was too fogged and she was too far gone, barely realizing she was that close to sucking him off a moment ago to describe how much she wanted him. The wrist still in his lax grip was pulled away enough that Lucy was able to grip his hand and lead him to a matching couch adjacent to the floor to ceiling windows of the penthouse. It was dark out and Lucy distantly wondered how long they had been at it, the clenching of her pussy and the tightness of her nipples didn't allow her mind to stray much further from Natsu's cock plowing back into her though. His wandering hands at her waist and the dip in back didn't allow it either as she stopped at the couch and sat. Face to face yet again with his arousal.

Natsu looked at her heatedly as she drew the hand still in her grasp towards her chest. Without a thought, he squeezed and flicked his thumb over her hard nipples making her mewl. She shook her head showing that wasn't enough while keeping her eyes steadily on him, she took his other hand up and over her neck. Leaving it there as she spread her creamy thighs invitingly for him.

Natsu's canines poked out as he grinned, if nothing else proved it, this did. "Such a dirty little girl." Natsu forced her down further over the couch cushions and her wayward hair flew out like a halo. Keeping a firm yet lax grip on her throat, Natsu lifted a leg and allowed himself to settle between her legs. He didn't have to look away from her bleary orbs clouded by lust as his cock found her entrance again, "Who would've thought, the innocent angel would be the most of impure of them all." Lucy gasped as he pushed himself to the hilt without further thought.

Her hand held tightly to his that was around her neck, keeping it there as he fucked her just how she wanted. Her other hand replaced the one that left her breast as she played with her nipple and Natsu was entranced. From watching the salacious expressions on her face, brown eyes unseeing as he continued to plunge and hit the soft spot inside her passage that made endorphins rush to her brain, the small pink tongue that wrapped around his cock lick her lips as drool slide down the side of her screaming dirty little mouth. His body shook at the way her large breasts bounced to his thrusts, changing his rhythm just to see them sway a different way, or down her flushed skin to her engorged clit spread impossibly around his thick member covered in their white dripping fluids.

"What's my name Luce," Natsu growled, "Who's doing this to you?"

"Natsu!" She cried thoughtlessly, he felt her clench. He _almost_ wanted her to say Dragoneel.

"Yeah?" Natsu squeezing her thin, fragile neck harder, pressing the leg he had in his grasp up to her chest and leaning over to get a deeper angle.

These thrusts made Lucy's eyes prickle with tears, and Natsu wanted to lick them up. She choked on her own spit, as she was forced to take all of him pressing deeper and harder into her womb, the hand around her throat probably wasn't helping her but she kept her own on top of his tightly.

The tell-tale tingle at the base of his spine alerted him and he quickened his pace, smiling darkly at how beautiful she looked taking his cock, letting him break her and fuck her like no other. Her walls were squeezing and they were not going to let go. "Whose cock do you love _Lucy_?" He asked once again, he slowed his thrusts just so she could answer but not letting up as he fingered roughly against her pulsing clit.

"Natsu!" She squeaked, "Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu!" She screamed until each of his rough thrusts were punctuated with his name.

She was gone, his terrible grin was the last thing she saw.

"Good girl," his voice was the last thing she heard.

And his name on her lips as the feeling of his cock pushing at the hard knot inside her until she burst and his hot fluid was rushing up and out of her trembling legs was the last thing she felt.

 _Goodbye Dragoneel and hello Natsu. For now, at least._

* * *

 **AN:** So yeah, I think I made Natsu the biggest fuck boy ever by trying to tap into END...

Why it is the way it is? Natsu and Lucy do not love each other yet, it's more so hate and only driven by lust between two people who've never been in a healthy relationship. Not to say kinky can't be healthy, but they're going about it the wrong way. Natsu's angry that Lucy has described their agreement as rape and Lucy though justly right, is confused by the connection she has with Natsu despite the circumstances (and her own kinky desires XD).

More shall be revealed next chapter! Hope you liked it!


End file.
